Shoot to Kill
by Doppleganger Tango
Summary: Kurt is a hitman with a mission, to take out his targets with as few problems as possible. But his next target is going to be a big problem, if his hormones have any say in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Shoot to Kill**

Kurt Hummel looked over at the phone on his desk, vibrating loudly against the wood. Work was always calling him at the worse times. He glanced back down the hall where his brother was waiting for him. Finn was ditched easily enough, but he'd have to make up a pretty damn good excuse for ditching his dad's request for a family dinner again. For the second time in two months. Grabbing the phone and pushing it into his pocket, not bothering to look at the information that had been sent to him, he rushed past Finn and worked on his story. Might as well go with as much of the truth as possible.

"Dad? I've got to run. And please don't yell at me or make me feel guilty. Work called and someone lost all of the drawings and as a paid intern, it's up to me to fix everything." Burt glanced at his son, an oven mit in one hand and a confused look on his face. Once the words caught up with his dad's understanding though, the confused face fell.

"I just feel like I haven't seen you since you started working at that design place." Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbing his coat and pulling it on before pressing a kiss to his dad's cheek.

"It's a design school dad, and it's important to me. I'll make it up to you, I promise. You and me, dinner. I'll cook something completely unhealthy and I'll even eat it instead of cooking something different for myself. Deal?" He waited for Burt to nod before smiling and hugging his dad tightly, rushing to the door and calling an apology to Carole.

Once his was safe in his car, he pulled out his phone and opened the document.

_Case number: 1769B  
>Payment: $20,000<br>__Target: Blaine Anderson_

He read the information quickly, committing it to memory before deleting it. It was a routine hit, something Kurt had pulled off more than once already. Nothing was going to be different about this one.

Kurt made his way to his work, a nondescript building that had only one door and no windows, and nodded his head to the guard near the gate. For the first month of working there, they constantly stopped him to check his ID and call ahead to make sure that he was supposed to be there. After then, they slowly got used to seeing his car and him rolling his eyes everytime he passed. It didn't help that one of the guards, the one that was there now, had been anything but subtle in his flirting.

After parking, Kurt locked up his car and made his way into the building, nodding to the guard that stood at the door.

"What happened to family dinner Hummel?" Kurt rolled his eyes, not even questioning why the security guard apparently knew his day to day plans, and pulled the door open and headed towards the stairs. He passed a few familiar faces, although most of which he had no names for, and at the top he turned down the long hallway to get to the main office. There was no point in knocking since Carlson would know that Kurt was there, storming towards his office at this very moment.

"Kurt, fancy seeing you here since you've officially been on assignment for the past thirty minutes." Frank Carlson had his arms on the desk infront of him, his glasses perched on his nose and a pen tapping at a stack of papers infront of him. Carlson was, if anything, a very put together person. He never seemed to frazzle, never raised his voice. It was strange that someone with such an even temperment would run a hitman service.

"Fancy having an assignment when I asked you, begged you, to give me just today. We have to maintain our ordinary lives, well I'm trying. My family is part of my ordinary life and you calling me out all the time is just going to make people suspicious." Carlson merely raised an eyebrow and looked down at the papers infront of him.

"Maybe they will assume you have a boyfriend." Kurt felt his jaw clench and he refrained from snapping at his boss, a boss that could probably kill him with just the pen in his hand.

"Fuck you." The way Carlson smiled, you'd think Kurt had paid the man a compliment. Taking two calming breaths, Kurt sat down infront of his boss and leaned back, projecting a calm appearance that he definitely did not feel. He never felt calm around his co-workers.

"What do I need to know?" The smile still on his face, Carlson slid a folder over to his employee. Kurt took another deep breath before grabbing the folder and looking it over.

His name was Blaine Anderson, twenty-two years old, lived in New York. He had actually gone to school at an all boy's school not too far from Lima. As usual, there was no reason in the packet for why this person was to be taken out, but there were photos that Kurt didn't even bother to look at yet.

"Fine. Call me a flight." Carlson smiled and pointed to the door, dismissing Kurt without another thought, meaning that there was already a plane waiting at the runway. He mock saluted his boss, feeling a little brave, and turned to leave the room.

"You have until Friday, Kurt. After that, the contract deducts five grand a day." Kurt scoffed because really, they both knew that he had never missed a target in the designated number of days.

On the plane, one of Carlson's many planes, Kurt finally allowed himself to open the packet and go through the pictures. First he reread the information, memorizing the man's address in New York and recounting if he had been near that particular area before, and then with any information he may need to use to get close to the man. Birthday, hobbies, likes and dislikes. They had something in common, both were very active participants in their glee clubs in high school. Anderson even dabbled in music on weekends.

Once everything was memorized, Kurt turned over the photos and started through those. The first few were candid shots of a group of people, friends or family, but nothing telling exactly who they were. It didn't pass by Kurt's notice that the pictures weren't copies, weren't printed off a computer. Whoever had organized this had to be close to Anderson.

The next few shots were headshots, almost set up like a modeling photoshoot. It was then that Kurt really let himself look at the target. Brown hair, which ranged from gelled down to loose and curly, a pair of hazel eyes that were framed by eyelashes that looked ridiculously long and ridiculously real, and an altogether pretty attractive physique. Which Kurt got a few glimpses of since a few of the promotional pictures he was shirtless or damn close to.

This might be the hottest target Kurt would ever get to work on. And hey, he might even try to have a little fun with it this time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is based off a prompt that I stumbled upon because of Zoey. It seems to be a pattern that she's mentioned in all of my stories. Oh well. I like this story.  
>This is the prologue of sorts. It is going to be my first Klaine multichaptered fic. It is rated T right now but that will most likely hit M before the end. It's only going to be a few chapters, but it's a start. I'll still be writing the <strong>EHo<strong>verse so no worries there.

Let me know what you think. Hope you like the idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shoot to Kill**

"Hello Kurt." The voice, nasally and grating, came from the other side of Kurt's cell phone as he tried to push past an older woman on the stairs heading up from the subway. He wasn't trying to be rude but the flight had been awful and Finn had kept texting him and making him feel bad about leaving and he really just wanted to go to sleep. And the last thing he needed right now was Stanley.

"What do you want?" The man on the other line sighed heavily, drawn out and beyond over dramatic.

"I want a lot of things Kurt darling, most of which I'd get killed for even thinking." Kurt had to give it to him, Stanley was definitely persistent. However persistence wasn't something he wanted right now, much like this phone call.

"Just don't think it too often Stan. Now why are you calling me?" Kurt took a moment to gather his surroundings once he got up to the main street.

"Your cover identity darling, as always. Your name is Henry Banks, you're a struggling musician, and you are in New York to find yourself. Or something to that effect. You can pull that off, can't you dollface?" The next few sentences were drowned out by a car driving past, blasting music and blaring on the horn as someone cut across the road. It was late (or early, technically) and Kurt was starting to feel the New York grime already coating his skin.

"Are you even listening to me Kurt Hummel?" The authoritative tone that Stanley took said that this was not the pushover Stanley, this was the bossman's younger brother Stanley, which meant that Kurt had to pay the man some respect.

At least it was easy to respect someone you weren't face to face with. He repeated the facts that he had caught back, filing the information somewhere behind the last Vogue cover in the back of his mind because he really had no intention on staying the full week. His plan was to get in, get it done with, and get home. Hopefully before he got a call from Burt or Finn or worse, Carole, asking what the design school had done with him.

"I'll text you the directions to Henry's apartment. Play nicely up there Kurt, not everyone is as nice as we are down here." And then came the dial tone. Kurt shook his head, telling himself that yelling at the dial tone would just be immature, before shoving the phone into his pocket.

Not a minute later his pocket vibrated and he pulled out his phone, reading the directions to the apartment before deleting the text. He deleted everything, memorized numbers and names and facts very quickly, because he knew what would happen if he got caught. Carlson wasn't about to put his job, freedom, life on the line for one of his employees, not even one as good as Kurt. And Kurt was good.

The apartment was shabby to say the least, but clean. Of course Kurt didn't want to know where Mister Banks was, deciding instead to go about and, as he called it, foolproofed the apartment. It was a habit he got into after his first target, removing any pictures of the original tenant of the apartment he was given so that if he had to bring someone there, and he had before, he wouldn't get caught in an awkward situation.

A glance at the clock told Kurt it was useless to try to get any work done tonight, so instead he curled up on the bed with a quiet thought that he hoped the sheets were clean and looked at his luggage in the corner. Inside were clothes and his equipment, along with the folder with Blaine Anderson's information. He wanted to look through it one more time, maybe look through the pictures, but he had done that over the entire flight to New York. He knew the facts and every bit of information that the packet held.

He thought he knew every curve and imperfection on Anderson's face (and chest and arms), knew the way that his clothes fit him. He knew these things and could imagine them very clearly when he closed his eyes.

The line of his jaw, the curve of his neck, the juncture between the column of his throat and his shoulder, the sprinkling of hair on his chest, the jut of his hipbones-

Kurt's eyes snapped open and down to his own hipbones where his hand was slowly trying to sneak into the waistband of his jeans. He pulled his hand back and sat up, glaring at the offending hand and trying to come up with a reason for it.

"Okay, Anderson is hot. And okay, I haven't gotten laid in longer than is probably healthy for someone my age. But I am a goddamn professional. I am a professional and I will not let my wants or desires or fucked up sexdrive or those damn hipbones distract me."

Kurt was fucked if he let his mind get away from him. He was fucked if he lost sight of his ultimate goal with this. He was in New York to kill Blaine Anderson, not fuck him. Not that he hadn't used sex to get to a target before. And not that he only had sex with his targets. Although he had only really slept with two of them and just fooled around with the others.

People were really unobservant after orgasms.

But Kurt refused to get distracted. He wasn't even sure of Anderson's sexual orientation and even if he was gay, it didn't matter. If he had to use sex appeal to get the job done, he would. If he had to use the wounded puppy routine, he would. If he had to use force, he would. It didn't matter how, Kurt would get this job done.

And even though he was berating himself the entire time, Kurt snuck across the room and unzipped his bag and pulling out the folder, flicking through to the information until one word caught his eye. It was as if the word was written in a different color, burning on the paper and drawing all of his attention to the three letters.

_Gay._

Oh, Kurt was so fucked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have gotten SUCH a good response for this story already. I don't have anything planned out. You will learn that I rarely plan things out too far ahead. It's a flaw, but it works for me. But yes, you are all blowing up my email and I kind of love every single one of you.

And please, introduce yourselves to me! I want to know my readers. Either on here, or in an email, or tumblr. I don't care. I just want to know who I'm writing for I guess. Drop me a line in a review or a private message or tumblr or an email (.com or ).

I hope you're enjoying the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shoot to Kill**

The mechanical tone that came out of his phone woke Kurt up, his eyes snapping open way to slowly for someone of his profession. To be honest, he stumbled into it. He had been approached halfway through college by an older guy asking him if he wanted to make some money and Kurt had assumed he was being pervy and had hit him (it was drastic but then again, Kurt had been drunk) and it went downhill from there.

He rolled over, feeling something crinkle under him, and grabbed his phone to shut the horrendous sound off. He found it easier to wake up in the morning if his alarm wasn't a song or something he could enjoy, but instead something that made him want to throw his phone against the wall. Which he did, often actually. He had great insurance for his phone.

When he stood up, he realized he had fallen asleep with the target folder under him. He winced, trying not to analyze what that could mean, nor the snippets of dreams he was starting to recall, and grabbed some clothes to take a shower. He spent the entire shower thinking over his plans for today. He had laid out his first day, hopefully his only day, in New York around casually bumping into Anderson and hopefully taking care of business somewhere discreet.

Of course this completely depended on Anderson's cooperation. Now that Kurt knew he was gay, and how did he miss that piece of information every time he went over the packet, it might be easier. But in the shower Kurt had given himself a stern talking to, telling himself that this would have to be one assignment that he would not sleep with. He was already physically attracted to the target and that alone probably meant Kurt should have called up Carlson for a backup, but if he got attached? The shit would hit the fan so spectacularly that it would probably spray New York and Ohio with disaster.

Showered and dressed, fashionable enough to make a statement and casual enough to be comfortable with making a quick getaway, Kurt stashed his equipment in his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder. He ran over the information on himself, since he had already memorized Anderson's info, before leaving the apartment.

His first stop would be a coffee shop because otherwise he wouldn't make it through the day, and then he would start his watching. There was a list in his bag of places that Anderson often frequented during the day, his day to day schedule on the other side of the paper, that he had memorized but kept with him just in case. But still, his plan was for coffee and then recon. It was an important part of the day.

The first coffee shop he came upon was a little less high end than he was used to (okay, the Lima Bean wasn't high end, but it looked a lot nicer than the Coffee Spoon), but he didn't care at that point. He walked in, getting a feel for the atmosphere before heading up to the counter and ordering his coffee. Once it was handed to him, Kurt made his way to a seat near the window and sipped it casually, pretending to watch the hustle and bustle in the street but actually, his mind was on the mission.

He was so wrapped up in planning how he should go about his day that he did not notice when someone moved to stand next to him. When he turned around to ask the person what they wanted, he nearly swallowed his tongue. Because damn it all if Blaine Anderson wasn't standing beside him with a smile.

"Sorry, there aren't any other tables open. Do you mind?" The way he was standing, leaning a little to the left and shifting his weight on his feet, said that he didn't expect Kurt to allow him to sit, but instead Kurt just shook his head and made a motion for the other man to sit down.

What a terrible spy he was. The person he is in this city to kill walks into the coffee shop that he is in and approaches him without Kurt even noticing. He got this job because he had a pretty face, because he definitely didn't get it for being observant. Feeling a bit like an idiot, and knowing that this might be his only chance to actually engage the other man in a conversation to get his job done, Kurt leaned forward.

"Don't mind at all, just enjoying the bustle I guess." If there was anything Kurt was good at, it was faking emotions. He could fake confidence and pride and happiness and sadness and anger, all at the drop of a hat. It was a pity that his talents were wasted on the dead, or the soon to be dead really, because he was made for the stage. So the emotion he piled on with his words was a cross between awe and being overwhelmed. Anderson smiled, a knowing smile that said he had been there.

"It can get like that. New to the area I guess?" Kurt's next lines were rehearsed enough in other missions that they came out as a second nature.

"That easy to tell? I'm a musician. Came here to try to get my name out there I guess. It's funny, they never tell you how hard it's going to be." Kurt shrugged a bit, hoping that it wasn't too over the top, and chanced a coy glance at his new companion. Anderson was looking thoughtful, his fingers tapping to his bottom lip while he stared down at his own coffee cup, before looking back up and smiling.

"I have an idea. I work at this bar a few nights a week. Tomorrow is our weekly amateur night. It's a sign up thing, but I always reserve a place. I can give it to you. How's that sound?"

Kurt was struck by how strange his target was. He had just met Kurt and he was offering him his place in some amateur singing night where he worked. He seemed genuinely nice, not putting up a front. But what did Kurt know, since he assumed that he seemed like a nice guy that was just looking for a break and really he was a guy there to kill someone. Not just any someone though, the very same someone that was now writing something on a napkin. Where did he pull that pen from? Goodness Kurt needed to pay more attention.

He watched Anderson scrawl something over the napkin and started to scold himself, thinking that maybe he needed to pay less attention to his target's hands and more attention to the task at hand. This was going to get ridiculous.

"There. That's the address and the name of the bar, the time to be there. And my cell number, in case you get lost or... or you just want to talk. I'm Blaine by the way." Kurt stared at the hand that Anderson was holding out for probably a second too long but he reached up and grabbed it with his own, giving it a light shake and offering a reassuring grin.

"Thanks. That's really... this is great. Thank you. I'm Henry." Anderson's head cocked to the side and he laughed.

"Funny. You don't really look like a Henry. But if you text me, just tell me who it is. I have a habit of not paying attention to texts though, so you might want to just call me." Kurt smiled, trying to figure out of his target was flirting with him or if it was just his personality that made him act like a giggly teen girl.

"I have a feeling I'll be calling you soon." Suddenly deciding to up the stakes just a bit, because Kurt was always one to play with fire, he winked flirtatiously and stood up from the table, grabbing the napkin and making a show of folding it and sliding it into his back pocket as he walked off, his messenger bag slung over his arm.

And Kurt was very happy to say that Anderson not only watched him walk away, but he visibly gulped. If that wasn't something for the ego, he wasn't sure what was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I am going to be making mild references to canon. Like the bad spying and something that will be seen in the next chapter. Ode to canon, I guess. I'm still ever so grateful for the awesomeness that is every single one of you. Honestly, you guys are awesome. Thank you.

Thanks to those of you that have introduced yourself on here or on tumblr, please continue to do so. I want to know my readers. So, just email me or drop me a review or a private message or stalk my tumblr.

I hope you're enjoying the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shoot to Kill**

Kurt spent the rest of the day just walking around the city, enjoying the sights and sounds and smells (more of the first two, less of the latter) that New York had to offer. It bothered him that the only times he had come to New York had been for assignments, never on his own time. There was so much that he would love to see but he had a job to do.

Not that he really planned on staying with Carlson for the rest of his life. When he had first signed up for this, he had signed a gag order that basically said that if he ever told anyone what he did or who he worked for, they were within rights to kill anyone and everyone that he knew. But really, who would believe him if he did tell them what he did? Could he see his parents or brother just accepting that Kurt was a hitman without some sort of solid proof? No, not at all.

It was also taking a lot of self restraint to keep Kurt from tossing his cell phone into traffic. He was getting texts every hour from Stanley, making small talk and asking him how he was enjoying the city, if he had given any thought to a plan for meeting the target.

And the target himself had been on Kurt's mind a bit since he had left the coffee shop. To give himself credit, Kurt had waited until he was well out of sight before pulling the napkin out of his pocket and looking over the information. The handwriting was small, although not completely unreadable.

The address was at the top, along with the name of a bar (Hole in the Wall, that sounded classy) and 8:30. He wasn't sure if that was the time he would be going on or just when he should get there, so he made a mental note to get there early. And then in the corner was Anderson's cell phone number, hastily scrawled and a little blurred at the end, but still very legible. He simply folded the napkin back up and slid it into a pocket of his bag. He wasn't sure, despite his flirting, if calling Anderson was the best idea.

A simple tone came from his pocket and he wanted nothing more than to text back and tell Stanley to shove his phone up his ass, but one look at the name told Kurt that he would have a lot of explaining if he said that to his father.

The next day, Kurt had to reign in the temptation to go shopping. He was in New York and would love to buy something stylish enough to knock anyone off their feet (no one in particular, honestly), but he had to remember that _Henry _was a struggling musician. He lived in a shabby third floor apartment, he definitely didn't have money for style. It was easy enough to pull out clothes to fit the persona, a pair of dark skinny jeans and a light blue button up.

At eight oh seven, Kurt walked into the Hole in the Wall, his head held high and his messenger bag slung over his shoulders. A quick scan of the room told him that this crowd was not what he would call ideal, although he wasn't sure he could talk. They looked rowdy and already drunk and probably heathens, but he couldn't judge them because he was there to kill someone.

"Henry!" There was a genuinely happy voice erupting from the bar that he had moved to lean against and although Kurt didn't respond automatically to the name, he did turn around after a moment. It was like his unfortunate nickname in highschool, Porcelain. He had to learn to let it register because otherwise it could end badly.

When he finally found the owner of the happy voice, he let himself enjoy the sight. Anderson was behind the bar cleaning a glass, wearing a dark pair of jeans and a white v neck shirt, smiling straight at him. He even gave himself a moment to look over Kurt's attire, scanning his body up and down deliberately enough that it wasn't missed by Kurt.

"I didn't think you'd show after I didn't hear from you." Kurt had to refrain from smirking, instead settling for a shrug and a soft smile.

"I told you that I would come, didn't I?" Anderson laughed, placing his hands on the bar and leaning forward.

"Actually, no you didn't. You thanked me and introduced yourself, said you'd call me, and then left." Kurt raised an eyebrow and watched as Anderson laughed, looking a little like he wished he hadn't admitted to remembering all of that, but then shrugged it off.

"Did that hurt your feelings?" Kurt found himself leaning forward, closer to his target. There wasn't a lot of noise in the bar that they had to shout, although whoever was at the mic in the back of the bar sounded drunk and was slurring through a poor rendition of Yeah by Usher.

Anderson leaned forward a little more, his face merely a few inches from Kurt's now. And Kurt wasn't sure what he wanted to do, to stay here and play this cat and mouse game, or lean back so that he wouldn't have to worry about memorizing the exact shade of hazel that... damn, he was screwed.

"Maybe." Before Kurt could think of a response, someone called for a drink and his target had to step away, a small tinge of pink on his cheeks while he fixed someone's beer.

"Do you want anything? You go on at 8:50 by the way." Kurt eyed the drinks at the bar and shook his head. He never could handle alcohol well. It worked well if he could pay off the bartender to water down his drinks so that the target got drunk and he didn't, but that wouldn't work if the bartender was the target. Instead he requested a water and pulled himself onto one of the barstools.

Anderson stayed busy for a good amount of time after Kurt got there, sending him a smile and offering him a drink every now and then. Soon though he found himself standing on the stage, shifting from foot to foot and wondering if maybe he should have asked for a drink. He hadn't done this in a while, gotten up infront of a room of strangers to sing.

With that in mind, he sang through a song that he had done before, because you could never go wrong with The Beatles, not trying to impress anyone but himself. The thrill that he got from the stage tickled him, gave him a boost of adrenaline that made him give the song his all. And when he got off the stage and made his way back to his seat, amongst the applause and a few catcalls, he could still feel it thrumming under his skin.

"Wow." That was all that Anderson had to say, but it was all that he needed to say. His face said the rest. He was visibly in awe, a dirty rag draped over his shoulder. It was then that the thrumming under his skin started to soothe out, no longer keeping him wired, while he watched his target watching him. It was unnerving, which was saying something for Kurt. He usually wasn't unnerved by things like this, by being checked out by a guy.

"I'm off the clock. Want to sit down and talk?" It was an opening, it gave Kurt the opportunity to get the older man alone so that he could take care of business and get out of New York, get home to his apartment and forget this ever happened.

"Sure." And so they did.

They talked for a while about the bar, how long Anderson had been working there and some interesting things he had seen. Then they talked about Kurt, well Henry really, where Kurt was put on the spot to make up information on himself. He had almost let it slip that he was from Ohio but he had been able to change it from "Ohio" to "Oh...klahoma."

The topics went out from there, from sports to fashion to the city. Kurt hadn't felt the need to glance at the clock once, and when he did he felt the urge to let his head fall to the table they had sat down at. They had been talking for almost three hours. It was early, only just after midnight, but the bar was starting to get crowded and Kurt hated being in one place for too long.

"Do you want to get out of here?" His thoughts were coming out of Anderson's mouth. A look from the clock on the wall to the man infront of him told him that it was a mutual feeling. Of course Anderson wouldn't want to stay at the place he worked at too long after he got off work, no one would. Just the reason why Kurt refused to stay in one city for too long.

"Yea, sure." He pulled his messenger bag over his shoulder and the two of them maneuvered their way from the middle of the bar and towards the door. He hadn't noticed the height difference, he was just slightly taller than his target, until they were trying to step between three large men. At the moment, Anderson had stepped forward and put a hand on the small of Kurt's back to guide him through it and to make sure they did not lose one another in the mass of people.

When they broke out of the bar and into the night air, Kurt took a second to take a few deep breaths. His head was more clear now that he wasn't sitting a foot away from his target, staring at this hazel eyes and succeeding in memorizing every inch of the man that his eyes could see. He turned to the side to find his target but was stopped by Anderson grabbing his hand and pulling him down the street a little ways. He could have stopped them, could have forced his hand out of the other man's grip, but he went with him until they stopped at a deserted part of the street and Anderson turned them around, stepping so that Kurt's back was pressed against the wall with Anderson right infront of him.

Before Kurt could do anything, because he was sure that he was caught and his target was about to confront him for what he was doing, there was a pair of lips pressed against his. It was quick, light, and over way too soon.

They pulled apart and Kurt blinked down at Blaine, who was looking rather shocked himself. He opened his mouth but seemed to rethink it and shut it again. After a moment, a moment during which Kurt was trying to figure out what to do, the silence was interrupted again.

"Fuck it." And Blaine grasped the front of Kurt's shirt and pulled him back to him, their mouths meeting hurriedly and hungrily. There was no hesitancy this time, just ragged breathing as they both took what they wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So you guys are still being seriously awesome. Like, cannot express how much I love you all. And WARNING! Next chapter will be where the rating is raised.

Thanks to those of you that have introduced yourself on here or on tumblr, please continue to do so. I want to know my readers. So, just email me or drop me a review or a private message or stalk my tumblr. Links on my profile.

I hope you're enjoying the story.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warning: **In case you missed it, the rating has been raised. For a reason. Beware, it is (poorly written) smut. _

**Shoot to Kill**

It was probably the strangest thing that had ever happened to Kurt, and that was saying something. It was strange because while Blaine had him pinned against the wall, his hands fisted in the front of Kurt's button up shirt, Kurt had his hands clutching at the older man's waist and hips and arms and back and really anywhere he could get his hands so that he could get him _closer_. Closer, instead of pushing him away. Because he had had this conversation in his head about eight times already and had thought he had decided that he wasn't going to get attached.

Not that he was attached to Blaine. Well, except for his lips. And his tongue, which was partaking in a friendly battle in Blaine's mouth at the moment. What was important was that he would not develop feelings for him and... oh god, he was sucking on his neck.

Blaine's lips had left Kurt's with reluctance to move over his jaw and down to his neck, releasing Kurt's shirt to grasp at his hips and push him more flushed against the wall so that he could align their bodies more. And fuck if Kurt wasn't turned on by the turn of events.

When they pulled away, Blaine looked just dazed enough that Kurt wanted to laugh.

"That was... forward of me." Forward? Yea, that's the word for it. Kurt let his head drop against the wall, trying to clear his mind even though Blaine still had a hold of his hips and was rubbing his thumb against his skin under his shirt. It also didn't help that even though their mouths were no longer attached, Kurt could still feel his mouth against his. Yea. He was having trouble clearing his mind.

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that one." Blaine licked his lips and Kurt felt his stomach drop, his eyes watching the movement. Thankfully it seemed that Blaine hadn't noticed that.

"I just... I don't know. I thought you were cute in the coffee shop and then tonight, there was something about you. I'm sorry if that was too forward." The next words that came out Kurt's mouth came without warning or without consulting his brain.

"I don't mind at all." Blaine studied him for a moment, his eyes scanning his face, and he seemed to like whatever he found. With a groan, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kurt's once more.

This kiss was softer, slower, but with no less passion of one right before it. Kurt shuddered as Blaine ran his tongue across his lips, asking for entrance. And as much as Kurt wanted to pull back, to refuse, to put some distance between him and the very warm body that was pressed against his own right now, he let his mouth open. Their tongues met in between, hesitant whereas they had been so urgent before, and Blaine let one of his hands skim up Kurt's side and over his shoulder, pressing lightly against his neck before moving to massage the back of his neck and pull him closer.

Blaine was the first one to pull away, since Kurt wanted nothing more than to sit there and continue to taste him, and he laughed lightly, roughly, before stepping away.

"We should probably uh... not do this on the street." It all came back to Kurt, the reason why he wanted to pull away before. He knew that he didn't want to be kissing Blaine (well, wanted to kiss him but definitely not the best idea) but he couldn't remember why. Now he could. The messenger bag that was weighing on his shoulder told him exactly why. He had a job to do.

"Yea. Do you maybe want to take this somewhere else?" Blaine's eyes widened at the implication and a small smile came over his lips.

"I'd like that." Kurt innocently asked where Blaine's apartment was, knowing that it was closer to the bar than _Henry's_, and once Blaine verbally confirmed it, they made that their destination.

His apartment was small and apparently he had two roommates who worked until early in the morning so they weren't there to interrupt. Blaine had told him to sit on the couch while he ran to the fridge to grab a few beers. While he was in the other room, Kurt pulled his phone out quickly. He had a new text from Stanley that he deleted without reading and slid his phone back into his pocket, just in time for Blaine to come in and put the beers on the coffee table.

"You can put your bag down Henry, I don't think anyone is going to steal it in here." Kurt laughed, hoping it didn't sound as forced as it was, and put the bag next to his feet. His equipment was in there and he knew that at some point tonight, he needed to be able to get to it quickly.

They sat in silence for a while, neither even touching the beers that sat infront of them, before Kurt said a mental 'screw it' and pulled the other man over to him, attaching his lips to his once more.

While Blaine held on to Kurt's head so that they could keep contact there, Kurt was gripping at Blaine's waist and trying to pull him closer. He pulled a little too hard, their mouths detaching as they fell backwards onto the couch. Kurt's legs were now bent awkwardly under him but one of Blaine's legs was pinned between them and when Kurt tried to sit up, his groin rubbed over Blaine's thigh.

They paused, both of them breathing a little erratically, at the sensation it caused. Blained moved his leg experimentally upwards, eyes widening as Kurt's head fell backwards against the arm of the sofa. Kurt wasn't completely hard but god was he getting there fast.

With a little help of Blaine, they repositioned themselves on the sofa so that Kurt's legs were laid out and they were pressed together. Kurt was the first one to move, lifting his hips so that his cock would press against Blaine's. Not one to be outdone, Blaine rolled his hips against Kurt's and groaned because yea, the friction of their jeans against their cocks was basically delicious.

"Bed. We need to get to the bed." There were no complaints from Kurt and they both moved from the couch, tripping a little as they slid their shoes off. Once in Blaine's bedroom, one that was a little messy but almost in a controlled way, Kurt started to rethink the entire plan.

He did not want to fuck Blaine. Scratch that, he _really_ wanted to fuck Blaine. But he had a job to do. God, his job was a cockblock. His pause in moving towards the bed, a large and very inviting bed, was not missed by Blaine.

"We don't have to do this." Kurt looked up, his eyes scanning over Blaine's face. Blaine Anderson was his target. He was his target and he really should just go into the other room, get his messenger bag and take care of business. But everything he had learned about this guy did not scream that he was a bad person. And not for the first time, Kurt wondered why he had been contracted to do this. Why this person?

But it was the sincerity in Blaine's eyes that made Kurt make up his mind. He really meant it, that they did not have to fall into that bed in what would be termed as a one night stand. He was giving Kurt an out. And all of a sudden, despite knowing that he had a job to do, Kurt didn't want an out. He wanted an in.

"I want you." He meant to say 'I want to', but those weren't the words that came out. But neither paid attention to that as they stepped closer, helping each other out of each article of clothing.

Blaine made sure to kiss and lick and bite at every inch of skin that was revealed as he helped Kurt unbutton his shirt to take it off. Kurt repayed the favor by helping Blaine pull of his shirt, dropping his head to press a trail of kisses from his jaw, down his neck and collarbone to his left nipple, taking it into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it before pulling away. Blaine had groaned, taking his hand to press Kurt's head closer to his chest and Kurt grinned, moving his head to the other nipple to repeat his minstrations.

"Bed." That was all that was growled from Blaine and they tripped over their feet to get to the bed, pushing the rumpled blanket off as they crawled up.

They were both still wearing their jeans but they quickly fixed that. Kurt leaned forward and fumbled with Blaine's button and zipper, laughing as his hands slipped, before helping him pull them down his hips and then off of his legs entirely. Next was Kurt, but before he could even touch his belt or zipper, Blaine pushed him so that he was lying down.

He moved his hand over the very obvious bulge in Kurt's jeans, palming and squeezing in a way that probably should have been illegal. Kurt's eyes snapped shut as Blaine used one hand to palm at his erection and the other hand to undo his belt and pants. He didn't even want to think about the fact that Blaine could do that with one hand.

After a little shimmy, because those pants weren't coming off without some help, they were both only clad in their underwear. Blaine made a sound, somewhere between a moan and a whimper that kind of made Kurt harder than before, and sank down to mouth at Kurt's cock through the material of his briefs.

"Fuuuuuck." He drew the word out, his hand flying to Blaine's head to hold it there, his fingers tangling in the curls and pulling just hard enough to get the point across. Blaine sent him a smile before reaching one hand in Kurt's briefs and wrapping his hand around his cock.

The next few sounds that came from Kurt weren't words, just sounds. Blaine wasn't even pumping him, just squeezing him. And then... oh, and then his mouth. Okay, that was good. Blaine had lowered his mouth over Kurt's cock without notice, making Kurt's hips lift and thrust into Blaine's mouth. To give the boy credit, he simply pulled back so that he wouldn't choke and kept on, wrapping his hand around the base of Kurt's cock.

There was no warning as Kurt came, just a jerky lift of his hips and a shaking release while Blaine swallowed around him. Once he was done, he moved upwards, pressing his lips against Kurt's hips and stomach, tonguing his navel as he made his way up, nipping at his right nipple before sucking on the skin of his neck. Finally when they were eye to eye again, Blaine leaned down and pressed his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt could taste himself on Blaine's tongue, the slightly bitter taste making his head feel light. He should be embarrassed by how quickly he came, but it had been a hell of a long time since he had gotten head. He had forgotten how good it felt.

Kurt smirked, tucking his leg over Blaine's and flipping them over so that Blaine was pressed into the mattress and Kurt was hovering over him. They continued their kiss while Kurt's hand snuck between them, squeezing at Blaine's cock through his boxers before slipping his hand under the waistband.

"Your turn." His smirk stayed on his lips until he had kissed his way all the way down Blaine's chest, pulling off his underwear as he went down, and slowly took Blaine in his mouth, teasing him as he did so.

"Fuck. Henry." Kurt almost choked on Blaine's cock at that, his eyes widening and shooting up to look at Blaine's face. Of course the older man was little distracted, his head leaning back with his eyes shut tightly, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. And even though he had been thrown off, seeing Blaine like that, he couldn't help but moan around the cock in his mouth.

Blaine's answering moan told Kurt that it was appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yea, just realized that I haven't written anything _that _sexual in... uhm... well... a year. So. Hah. Awkward turtle. Thank you to my dear friend Daniel who talked me through it when I started to get insecure because yea. Thanks. I'll post a warning at the top of the chapters if there is going to be something more than making out. Like I've said before, I don't have this planned out really, so I don't know. ALSO: How much would it suck to hear the guy you're being intimate with call out someone else's name, no matter if it's a one night stand and it is your alias? Poor Kurt.

Thanks to those of you that have introduced yourself on here or on tumblr, please continue to do so. I want to know my readers. So, just email me or drop me a review or a private message or stalk my tumblr. Links on my profile.

I hope you're enjoying the story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shoot to Kill**

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he was a little disoriented. He was not in his bed, or more of _Henry's_ bed. He was also naked, with just a sheet covering him from his hips to his knees. There was also an arm thrown over his waist, fingers splayed on Kurt's hip limply. The light, constant brush of air on Kurt's shoulder told him that Blaine was asleep. As he started to remember everything that had happened, he wanted nothing more than to bury his head under the pillow.

They'd sucked each other off and fallen asleep before anything else had happened. At least there was that. And although he was ridiculously comfortable where he was, partially pinned under the older man, Kurt knew he had to get up. Get up and potentially get out of there. This was all kinds of a bad idea.

Carefully so as to not wake up Blaine, Kurt started to work his way out from under the arm and off of the bed. It took a little skill to get off of the bed without rocking it, but he did have a little talent in that area. This was not his first quick escape while someone was sleeping.

While he tried to find all of his clothes, Kurt found himself a little distracted by the sight on the bed. Blaine was covered by just the corner of the sheet, his legs curled just enough that apparently they had been spooning, the arm that had been thrown over Kurt was now clutching at nothing. And if Kurt thought that the man looked good in clothes, he was amazed at good he looked out of clothes.

After struggling to pull on all of his clothes as quietly as possible, Kurt moved quietly from the room, closing the door behind him. There was a squeaky floorboard, one that he definitely did not remember coming across on his way into the room, granted that he was a little distracted at that time. As he stepped into the living room, intent on grabbing his messenger bag and hightailing it out of there, he froze. There was a tall Asian man bending down, his fingers already curled around the strap of Kurt's tan bag, and his other hand was just about to open it up.

"That's mine." Of course his voice would come out hoarse and hesitant, lacking every bit of confidence that Kurt faked on a day to day basis. However it almost fit with _Henry's _ordeal, being new to the city and falling into bed with the first guy he meets.

"Oh. I didn't recognize it... nor you. Did you just come out of Blaine's room?" Kurt glanced behind him at the door he just shut and then nodded, turning back and moving forward, grabbing the bag and hoisting it over his shoulder as he did so.

"I did." He grabbed his shoes and started to pull them on, groaning when he realized that he would have to untie them first. Was there no end to the amount of awkwardness he would have to withstand this morning?

"That's good. I mean, I'm glad. He hasn't been with anyone since... well, for a while. On that topic though, you're not going to leave while he's still asleep, are you? Because that's pretty low." Kurt wanted nothing more than to tell the Asian to fuck off, but he was also right.

Especially because if he left now, Kurt was pretty sure that Blaine would want nothing to do with him and that would make his job even more difficult than it already was.

"No. I uh, just was going to go grab some coffee. Do you want any?" The Asian's eyebrow went up and he glanced into the little offset kitchen.

"We've got a coffee pot here. You make coffee, I'll make breakfast." Kurt wanted to refuse, wanted to insist that he pick something up, if just to give him time to clear his mind. But at that point, he was stuck. So with an inward sigh, he placed his bag back on the floor next to the couch and headed into the kitchen to start the coffee.

He ended up helping the Asian, who had still not introduced himself, with breakfast. The way he moved about the small kitchen told Kurt that he did this often. And when he was finished, putting a helping of everything on the plates that Kurt had laid out on the kitchen table, there was a familiar creak behind them.

Blaine had pulled his pants on, although he had apparently forgotten to button them, but was shirtless and running a hand through his hair when he stepped into the kitchen. His eyes had roamed over the sight infront of him before snapping back to Kurt who had just sat down, coffee in hand.

While Kurt tried to figure out if this was more or less awkward than he had imagined, the nameless Asian grabbed his plate and drink while making his way out of the kitchen. He paused beside Blaine and whispered something in his ear, causing Blaine's eyes to widen before shutting tightly, and then left the kitchen fully. There was a moment of silence, interrupted by what sounded like a bedroom closing, with Blaine still standing with his eyes closed.

"Wes likes to think he has to protect me from things but he doesn't. I wouldn't be offended if you wanted to leave." Confused, Kurt stood up from the table.

"What did he say?" Blaine, eyes still closed, looked like he wasn't going to answer. But when Kurt opened his mouth to ask again, Blaine did answer.

"He said that you were leaving when he first saw you, that he made you stay." And that was why Blaine wasn't looking at him. Of course Kurt had been ditching, but it was better that he stayed. He moved around the table, trying to be quiet, and laid his hand carefully on Blaine's elbow. Blaine's eyes snapped open at the contact.

"I was just going to get coffee. But I do need to leave soon. I've got a lot I still need to do." Blaine nodded and looked at the table before looking back at Kurt.

"Stay for breakfast?" Kurt smiled, nodding as he moved back to his original seat.

They didn't talk while they ate, something Kurt was glad for. He wasn't sure what he could say, his thoughts were already in a million different places. He needed to get back to the apartment where he could make a few phone calls. Phone calls which... damn, where was his cell phone? He patted his pockets subtly, heaving an inward sigh of relief at feeling the object still in his pocket. After the events of last night, he was surprised he hadn't misplaced his phone.

When they were finished, Kurt offered to do the dishes. He wasn't sure why he was stalling his leaving, he really needed to make those phone calls, but he didn't want to leave just yet. Maybe if he prolonged his morning with Blaine it would make it easier for them to meet up later. While he tested to make sure the water was a good temperature, he was surprised that Blaine stepped next to him to help.

They did the dishes together, something that felt too domestic but Kurt wasn't sure he minded. Afterwards, with both of them drying their hands, Kurt couldn't think of anything else that would make him stay. He gave a small smile, checking the clock on the stove as he moved past Blaine, and headed into the living room

"I really should get going-" and "I'd really like to see you again-" merged into one comment, making both men pause and glance at each other. With a laugh, Kurt motioned for Blaine to speak first.

"I'd like to see you again. Like I said last night, there's just something about you. I'm not usually one for one night stands or anything like that, so I would... I was wondering if you'd like to go out. Maybe Friday night?" Kurt swallowed, although his throat felt dry.

"Like a date?" Blaine nodded, rubbing the back of his neck as he shifted his weight. It was the same stance that he had taken in the coffee shop, as if ready for rejection.

"I... would like that." Kurt's words caused Blaine's eyes to light up and a smile grace his face, making it very difficult for Kurt to ignore how happy it made him to make Blaine happy. This was really bad.

"So Friday it is then. I'll call you to make plans." Kurt lifted his messenger bag over his shoulder and looked around, as if weighing his options. He could say that he would see him later and just leave or he could...

Blaine stepped forward, slowly so that Kurt had time to move if he wanted to, but he didn't. When they were face to face, Kurt was surprised that he was the first to lean forward, pressing his lips to Blaine's. It felt natural and when they pulled away, they were both smiling.

"I'll call you." With one last look, Kurt made his way to the door. Rules of seduction state to always leave the other person wanting more. He shut the apartment door behind him, his shoulders sagging the moment he was out of sight, and nearly broke an ankle from running down the stairs so fast.

He hadn't even reached the building's main door when he realized what just happened. He set up a date for Friday night and Friday was his deadline. He chose to ignore the dread in the pit of his stomach, deciding rather to pull his phone out of his pocket and check to see if he had any messages.

He did. Three texts and a phone call, all from Stanley. The texts were the same 'Important message, call me.' Typing in his password, he checked his voicemail. He ended up stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, thankfully one that was rather deserted for the area, at Stanley's words.

_"Kurt, learn to answer your texts. The deadline has been moved up, you have two days." _

Two days. It was only Tuesday, and if these were left last night that meant he had to be done before Thursday. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. He jogged the rest of the way to his borrowed apartment, unlocking the door and slamming it behind him. He tossed his bag down on the couch, pulling his phone back out of his pocket and punching in Stanley's number.

"Ah, Kurt. Nice of you to finally-"

"Why has the deadline moved?" Kurt didn't even give Stanley time to finish his sentence and his words came out rushed. He blamed on his lack of breath and pounding heart on the jog to the apartment, even if he wasn't sure that was entirely true.

"We don't ask questions Kurt, you know that." He did know that. And it was starting to annoy him. So Kurt sat on the edge of a creaky kitchen chair, his elbows pressed against his knees.

"Transfer me to Carlson." There was a sputtering on the other line and Kurt really, really wished he could see the man's face at his demand. His words painted enough of a picture though.

"You can't just... you don't just demand to talk to him. Frank is a busy man and-"

"And either you can transfer me to him or I can hang up and call him myself Stanley." There was silence before a loud sound, like Stanley had banged the phone against the table, before a few short tones and a steady ringing.

"Frank Carlson." This was the first time that Kurt had ever called the man, or been transferred in actually, but he had expected something a little more ominous from the man that planned hundreds of hits a year.

"Why was Bl... Anderson's deadline moved forward?" The change in calling Blaine by his name instead of Anderson or 'target' in his mind was a problem. He would have to rectify that.

"Ah, Kurt. See you got Stanley's message finally. It doesn't matter why, the request was put in and an extra forty grand was put up." Kurt started to rub at the headache that was forming.

"And you didn't ask why the deadline moved? What about why the contract was even requested? What did Anderson do?" Carlson laughed on the other side, soft and short.

"Do? Who says he had to do anything Hummel? We don't ask why, we don't care why. We get paid for our services. You knew this when you signed up."

Kurt's free hand tightened into a fist and he took a deep breath before speaking again.

"So he could have a contract out on him for looking at someone the wrong way and you don't care? What if he doesn't deserve it?" There was a silence on the other side that Kurt didn't like, a silence that told him that if they were in person, Calrson would be looking him over carefully.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were having second thoughts Hummel. Let me tell you this. If you want to think about changing careers, okay, you were always free to stop at any time. But you have a job to do. If you don't think you can do it for some reason, then you can fly your ass back home and I will send someone out there that can and will."

Kurt's hand fell limply at his side. He had nothing else he could do.

"Fine. I'll do it, but when I come back, I'm terminating my contract with you." The silence that followed was not as tense but Kurt still held his breath and waited.

"Your call. You have until midnight on Thursday." Then there was the dialtone, telling Kurt that Carlson had hung up.

What right did Carlson have to be angry? Kurt had signed a clause in the beginning that said if he wanted to terminate his status, he could. The only thing that kept them from keeping their members on for life was the clause that issued a gag order on every person that terminated. If they ever spoke about anything, told anyone what they did and for who, their family and friends would be in danger. Of course there were ways around it, but no one that had ever left had ever gone to the authorities.

This left Kurt with one thought, and that was Blaine. He didn't think that it was love at first sight or something stupid like that, because this wasn't highschool or a made for tv movie. This was real life where hormones controlled most of one's day to day decisions. He was physically attracted to Blaine. He would even go as far to say that he felt _something_ for the man, but what that something was, Kurt wasn't sure. Could it be more than lust, sure. But whatever it was, Kurt had to get past it.

His deadline was moved up and he would do what he had to. He had a job to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the wait everyone. I've kind of had a lot going on. I typed this up while waiting to go to the hospital, so there might be a few typos. I'm pretty sure I caught all of them, but if I didn't, please let me know.

Thanks to those of you that have introduced yourself on here or on tumblr, please continue to do so. I want to know my readers. So, just email me or drop me a review or a private message or stalk my tumblr. Links on my profile.

I hope you're enjoying the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shoot to Kill**

"Hey Blaine, it's Henry." Kurt was sitting on the lumpy couch in _Henry's_ apartment, his right leg shaking back and forth as he inwardly held his breath. He had to get this just right...

"Oh hey! I wasn't expecting to hear from you already. You only left a few hours ago." This was true, but Kurt couldn't help it. He had gone through it a few times in his mind and he just wanted to get it over with. The sooner the better.

"Yea, I've just done a lot of thinking in a short amount of time I guess. Listen, about this Friday-"

"You've changed your mind, haven't you?" Blaine's voice was resigned, if a bit rushed, and Kurt could imagine him standing in the same position he had that morning, the same from the coffee shop. This man was so used to rejection that he automatically prepared for it, regardless of the reason. Shaking his head, Kurt answered.

"No, I haven't actually. I just don't think that going out would be the best way to get to know me. I'm not myself when I'm out on dates." Which was true. Kurt found it difficult to be a hitman trying to kill his target at a five star restaurant. They usually frowned upon that sort of thing.

"I understand completely. So what would you feel more comfortable doing?"

This was the part that Kurt had rehearsed to himself over and over before dialing Blaine's number. It shouldn't have been as difficult as it was, to get the words right.

"I was thinking you could come here. I could cook or we could order out? And this Friday won't work for me so I was thinking maybe tonight?" He sounded desperate and his leg wouldn't stop shaking and if Blaine said no, it would make this a lot more difficult than it already was.

"Tonight? I work at the bar, but I guess I could come straight over. I get off at eight thirty. That work? It would be a late dinner. And I wouldn't be able to shower or anything." Kurt closed his eyes before letting them spring back open. And now he was going to have the image of Blaine in the shower permanently in his mind. Perfect.

"No worries. I'll text you my address. Any suggestions for dinner?" Blaine laughed, the sound low and open to Kurt's ears.

"Surprise me." With another laugh, Blaine hung up, leaving Kurt to stare at his cell phone.

This was either really bad, or really good. Either way, Kurt was going to be retiring his status, permanently. There was still the little snag of actually doing the job. In theory, Kurt could do this with his eyes closed. He'd done it dozens of times already, he never stopped to think what it meant. And the more he thinks about it now, about actually doing the job and not just in theory, Kurt wants to close his eyes.

He was not in love with Blaine Anderson, but he wasn't going to deny that he had some sort of feelings for the man. It was more than just attraction and lust, which was strange because they had only known each other for a few days. However Blaine had gone out of his way to help a stranger. Plus when they talked for those few hours in the bar, Kurt hadn't even noticed the time go by.

He was looking for a reason to get out of this, that's what was going on. No, he would do this. Because it was what he had to do. This would be he last job, his hardest job, but he had to do it.

As it got later, and he had checked the apartment four times to make sure it was _Henry_ free, Kurt went to the store to grab a few things to cook. It wasn't until he was halfway done with the meal, an impressive looking pasta dish, that he realized he was trying to impress Blaine. And after telling himself four times that it was to keep the pretense, that _Henry _would be doing this for their first official date, Kurt still had to talk himself out of throwing the food away and just ordering pizza.

He had fretted over every little detail, although the apartment left much to be desired. No matter how many times he told himself to just take a deep breath, he couldn't get over the fact that this was happening. He felt like he was actually going on a date, something he hadn't done for other than work related reasons in too long, instead of just a normal day at the office. Blaine would get there, they would eat, and Kurt would take care of business before the second helping.

Which actually he couldn't do because he had bought a delicious looking chocolate crumble cake, so he would have to kill him after dessert. Fuck. There he goes again, looking for excuses.

There was a knock on the apartment door, startling Kurt out of his chocolate cake excuse mental rant. He checked the table and then checked his clothes, because he was still style conscious enough despite what he was going to be doing later, and moved to open the door.

Blaine stood wearing a jacket with a light splattering of water on the collar, telling Kurt that it had started raining, over what was probably his required clothing at the bar. A pair of dark, nicely fitting jeans and a black v neck this time, but all in all it did wonders for the man. He was also holding in a delicate grip a lily. Kurt accepted the flower, hoping his hand wasn't shaking as much as the rest of him was, and pulled the older man in.

"Make yourself at home." Blaine nodded, shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it on the hook on the back of the door. He looked around the apartment, which would make Kurt nervous except for this was _Henry's _apartment and really reflected nothing on him and even if this was a first date, it was also the last date.

"How long have you lived here?" Kurt shrugged, hoping it was nonchalant and not just him trying to think of an answer.

"Long enough to get settled." He moved about the kitchen before returning to the table, a small vase with water to put the lily in.

"No one has ever brought me flowers. Or even just one flower." He hadn't meant to say it. Things just came out around Blaine, which was really dangerous considering what he was supposed to be doing.

"I guess I was trying to be romantic." And woah, when did Blaine come up behind him? Blaine might have been shorter, but he still wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, twirling him around so that they were facing each other.

"I guess you succeeded." Was that Kurt's voice that came out all breathy like that? Not a good sign. He needed to step away, clear his head, and get this dinner under way before he... and that was Blaine's mouth on his.

He did not want to kiss Blaine in the way that he _wanted _to kiss Blaine but he shouldn't. Because it was easy to get distracted and lose track of time while Blaine was holding onto his waist, pressing his fingers just hard enough into the skin that made Kurt almost lose all sense and just give himself in to the kiss. He couldn't though, because he had a job to do. Or something like that.

Instead of pulling away, which was what he should be doing, Kurt let his hands creep up and tangle into Blaine's curls. They stayed that way for a little longer than Kurt would have liked, except that he really, really did like it.

"Okay, okay, enough. Save room for dinner." Kurt swatted at Blaine's hands playfully, feeling a little dizzy after the kiss. Blaine groaned and bent his head down, nuzzling into Kurt's neck.

"But I always eat my dessert first." Ignoring the fact that the words and the feeling of Blaine talking... oh, and kissing... his neck was making his knees weak, Kurt tried to pull away again.

"Uh-uh, but I bought a dessert!" He motioned to the cake that was on the table and Blaine looked at it quickly before returning to continue sucking on Kurt's neck.

And really, Kurt was only human, so he didn't blame himself too much when his head rolled to the side to allow Blaine more access.

"But that stuff will go straight to my hips. And I just want to go straight to your hips."

Ordinarily, something like that would make Kurt roll his eyes and scoff. However coming from Blaine, who was proving just the amazing things he could do with his tongue, it was one of the hottest things he had ever heard.

"Come on Blaine, seriously." Despite his words, Kurt was laughing and realized he hadn't really released Blaine's arm yet. So with the self restraint he hadn't realized he possessed, especially after that kiss, he pulled himself fully away from Blaine. Which was a feat in and of itself, because Blaine was like an octopus.

"Now sit. This pasta does not taste good cold." Blaine laughed, holding his hands up in surrender, before moving to one of the open chairs.

The two of them made small talk while eating, about Blaine's day at work and Kurt's day in the apartment. Everytime he found himself relaxing into the conversation, his eyes would dart to the messenger bag he had rested against the table beside the couch, and he would be reminded why they were there.

After dinner, which Blaine could barely stop praising, he moved to the counter to grab the cake. However instead, he was pressed against the counter and Blaine was kissing his neck from behind. It felt... no.

"Blaine..." Blaine pulled away, sighing against the skin as he let his head drop against Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just... don't want to stop touching you. Kissing you. Sorry. We should, yea." He stepped back and Kurt turned around to face him, biting his bottom lip.

"I'm going to go to the restroom. Have a seat on the couch, the remote should be on the coffee table." Kurt nodded and barely refrained from running from the room, his hands shaking as he shut and locked the door.

Leaning against the door, Kurt tried to breathe through the feelings. Remorse, guilt, and fuck... affection. He knew this was a bad idea. He never should have let it get this far. Blaine was a dead man and Kurt was going to be stuck pining after him, it wasn't right.

So with another deep breath, Kurt washed his face and unlocked the door, stepping into the living room. He expected to see Blaine on the couch, but he was standing next to it with a folder in his hand, Kurt's messenger bag upended on the floor.

"What... what is this Henry?" Kurt was shaking, his mouth dry. Blaine was flipping through the pictures, pictures of himself, with his eyes wide and expression confused.

"How did you find that?" Blaine looked up, holding the pictures out and then pulling them back. He didn't seem to have gotten to the papers in the back yet.

"The remote... was under your bag. It fell over and these slid out. What is this Henry? Where did you get these pictures?"

Kurt had to be quick, because if he got to the papers in the back, this would get ugly and more difficult than it already was. He moved to where Blaine was and bent down, grabbing his messenger bag and righting it. He pushed a few things aside before letting his fingers slide over what he was looking for, making sure he had a good and sure grip before he pulled it from his bag.

Blaine stared at him oddly for a second before his face went pale, his eyes widening once again, and the papers dropping from his hands.

"Henry-"

"Don't... don't call me that. Okay, you weren't supposed to find those but it's just as well." Blaine looked at the papers around his feet before back up to Kurt's face, then down his arm to where he was clutching the gun.

"What... in... the fuck... is going on?" Kurt wanted to laugh because honestly, hadn't he been asking himself that same question since he met Blaine Anderson. This was out of control.

"I just... I have to." And Kurt closed his eyes for a second, just a split second, to ready himself. But when he opened his eyes, he wasn't ready. Blaine hadn't even moved an inch, even though he was fairly close to the door or could dive behind the couch or scream for help, and was just staring at him. There was fear there, that much was obvious. There was also confusion and hurt. Fuck.

"Leave." The word came out in a bark, Kurt lowering the gun just a little. Blaine looked even more confused than before.

"What the fuck? What's going on?" Kurt moved forward, aiming the gun away from Blaine just enough that it still looked like it was pointed at him, and growled out his next words.

"Get the fuck out of here Blaine. Now." Blaine almost looked reluctant to leave, looking over his shoulder as he ran from the room, then out of the apartment. His jacket still hung on the back of the door, swinging as the door shut.

Kurt's hands were shaking worse now than ever before and he dropped the gun on the couch, pulling his cell phone from his pocket and dialing Carlson's number.

"Frank Carlson." Kurt could feel the bile rise in his throat but he pushed it away, closing his eyes as he spoke.

"I can't do it. I'm emotionally compromised." Emotionally compromised was their way of saying they had gotten attached. It was frowned upon but sometimes inevitable. There were contingency plans for things like this.

"You know, I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to do it. I already went ahead and sent someone to relieve you. Come home. We'll talk about this when you land."

The dialtone sounded harsh, louder than ever before, and Kurt let his phone fall. He hadn't been able to do it. He had prepared and prepared and pep-talked his way into a corner. He bent down and grabbed his phone, sliding it back into his pocket. From there he moved back to the couch, plopping down and glaring at the papers on the floor and the gun beside him. With a groan, he let himself fall from the couch to start gathering up the papers, sliding them back into the folder. He tried not to look at the pictures, but he couldn't help it. The man had been out of the door for five minutes and Kurt missed him.

As he slid the folder back into his messenger bag, the gun following it, he felt his heart drop. Carlson's words slowly came back to him.

_I already went ahead and sent someone to relieve you._ Which meant that there was someone else in this city that wanted Blaine dead.

Quicker than Kurt could imagine, he grabbed his things from the bedroom and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, checking it once to make sure the gun was in there, before moving to the door. One quick check and then he flew out of the door, not even bothering to lock it or turn off any lights.

He had to get to Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Soooo Kurt didn't kill Blaine. But someone else is there to do the job. Whoops. This story isn't over yet, dear darling readers, so don't fret. I still have a few twists and turns up my sleeves.

Thanks to those of you that have introduced yourself on here or on tumblr, please continue to do so. I want to know my readers. So, just email me or drop me a review or a private message or stalk my tumblr. Links on my profile.

I hope you're enjoying the story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shoot to Kill**

The rain was coming down hard, making it difficult for Kurt to get oriented. Blaine's apartment was one way, but would Blaine go home after that? He didn't have time to go ring Blaine's doorbell, the other hitman could be in town right now. This made Kurt make a speedy decision, one he hoped he wouldn't regret.

He darted the direction he would go if he was walking to Blaine's apartment. Finding a cab out this was would be difficult, especially in this weather, so Kurt felt safe assuming that Blaine would be walking. He hoisted his duffle bag higher on his shoulder, feeling the fabric of his messenger bag on his other shoulder to make sure that the gun was there. Not that he had expected it to have run away between his apartment and the street, but he needed to know it was there. He had a distinct feeling he would be using it sometime soon.

His clothes were getting soaked but for once he wasn't worried about fashion or his looks. All Kurt could think about was Blaine. He could not let something happen to him. Not like this, not out here.

He was getting hopeless, and really close to Blaine's apartment, when he spotted a figure wearing a black tshirt hunched in on themself standing under an awning a little ways away. He wanted to call out, to get his attention, but that might be a bad idea. Instead he quickened his steps until he was only a few feet away.

"Blaine?" The man in questioned whipped around and stepped back until his back hit the wall, then stepped forward so that he was no longer under the awning.

"Henry? What the fuck?" Kurt reached out, effectively pushing Blaine back under the awning without touching him. Blaine moved backwards, not wanting Kurt's hand on him. The part of him that was hurt by that was over thrown by necessity.

"You have to come with me." Blaine's face went from confusion to straight incredulity and Kurt didn't blame him. The person that was just waving a gun in their face less than ten minutes before was trying to get him to follow him somewhere.

"I don't have to do anything, but you better fucking explain what the hell just happened! There were pictures of me, and a gun, and you... I thought you were going to kill yourself or something. I was going to call the cops but it was just too weird." Kurt let out a visible sigh that he hadn't actually called the cops. That was the last thing he needed. Or at least one of the last things.

"Wait. I pulled a gun on you and you thought that I was going to kill myself?" Blaine shrugged, gesturing wildly as he tried to explain his reasoning.

"I find all of these pictures of me and I... I don't know, fuck. I thought you were obsessed with me. And then you tell me to leave and I thought you were upset because I knew. I don't know, I watch too many movies. But I do know this. I'm not going anywhere with you unless you tell me what in the fuck that was all about."

Kurt glanced over his shoulder as a car drove by, just a little faster than probably smart in this weather. He moved forward a bit more, hoping that they were distorted enough in the rain that if it was the next hitman, he wouldn't know it was them.

"I promise I will answer all of your questions, and more. I will tell you everything. But you have to come with me. Now." His voice was desperate, his fingers clenching and unclenching at his sides with his urge to reach forward and just drag Blaine after him.

"I don't have to do anything." Kurt refrained from grabbing his gun and forcing him to go with him. That would draw too much attention. Plus, the entire point of this was that Kurt wanted Blaine to trust him. Trust.

"Do you trust me?" Those words, like most around Blaine, were not ones that he had planned on saying. That didn't stop him from holding his breath and waiting for an answer.

"Are you kidding me? No. Of course not." Kurt shrugged, almost as if saying it was worth a try, and looked around. He needed something, some leverage other than his gun, because he had to get Blaine somewhere safe and soon.

His head snapped up as Blaine stepped forward, almost touching Kurt as he did so, but he moved around him. Kurt turned quickly, moving a hand as if to grab his arm but stopped just short.

"What are-" Blaine didn't give him time to finish his question.

"Well let's go. I want answers and you want me to follow you. Maybe I'm an idiot. Lead away."

Kurt nearly choked on his air with that, but he found it best not to ask questions. Instead he looked both ways down the road, rain dripping down his face and into his collar, before moving to the car infront of him.

"Are you... are you stealing a car?" Kurt rolled his eyes as he looked around again, making sure no one was nearby.

"I pointed a gun at you, you thought I was going to kill you or myself, and you find me stealing a car offensive?" Blaine moved forward, wrapping a hand around Kurt's elbow.

"I have a car." That was news, because there definitely had not been anything in the packet about Blaine Anderson owning a car. Instead he abandoned the car he was standing at and let Blaine drag him down the sidewalk, ducking under awnings if a car started towards them.

"You'll uh... probably want to grab a few things."

They were going up the stairs in the apartment when Kurt mumbled that, not knowing how Blaine was going to take it. He turned to face him, an eyebrow raised as he did so.

"Wait. Are you kidnapping me now?" The sound that Kurt made was either a laugh or a groan, he wasn't sure.

"Only if you think about it technically. I am kind of asking your cooperation so not really?" He let his head thump against the wall and opened his eyes, which he didn't remember closing, to see that Blaine was staring at his neck rather intently.

"Yea. Well come on in. I'll pack something. Is there a dress code on this kidnapping?"

"Comfortable."

Kurt had to bite his tongue to keep from saying 'and probably something you wouldn't mind potentially getting blood on'. He followed Blaine up the rest of the stairs and waited for him to unlock the door, but when he moved to go in, Kurt stopped him. Reaching one hand into his messenger bag, he stepped into the house. Whoever Carlson had sent probably had Blaine's address. He moved with him throughout the apartment and when they reached his room, Kurt moved to stand at the door.

While Blaine packed a bag, Kurt looked around the room. It looked exactly the same as when he had left that morning. Oh god, had it only been that morning? He let his eyes move over the room, refusing to stop at the bed, and ended up watching Blaine shove clothing into a duffle bag about the same size as the one that Kurt was lugging around. He watched him for a few moments longer before he realized something.

"If I go to the bathroom, will you make a break for it?" Blaine looked up, eyeing Kurt from the other side of the room.

"I said I was going with you, I'll stick with my word." Kurt took that to mean that no, he wouldn't make a break for it, and made his way to the bathroom in the hallway.

After relieving himself, Kurt started to wash his hands. His reflection in the mirror over the sink told him that he looked half drowned, but he didn't have time to worry about his appearance. They would be in Blaine's car and on the road soon, hopefully, so it wasn't that important. As he was turning to leave, he noticed something. Probably the same something that Blaine had noticed.

There was a hickey on his neck, a nice purple hickey. He hadn't even noticed it before. Knowing it was there now, and that Blaine had seen it, made Kurt feel... something. He popped the collar of his jacket, hoping that would do to keep it covered and keep him from having water down his shirt again, and opened the door. Blaine was writing something on a sheet of paper that was taped to the door that Kurt remembered belonged to Wes.

"Ransom note?" Honestly, he was acting a lot more at ease than he was feeling. Blaine glanced over and shook his head.

"Telling Wes that you and I are going away for a few days. Would you like to read it?" Kurt shook his head. He would give this to Blaine, although he really did want to read it. Partially out of morbid curiosity because it was going to sound like some lover's retreat compared to what it was. And partially because he did want to make sure that Blaine wasn't telling Wes to call the cops, that he had been kidnapped.

If he wanted to be trusted, he would have to show trust. But that did not mean he was letting his gun out of his sight.

"Come on. My car is in the parking deck down the block." They left the apartment, Blaine locking the door behind them, in silence. Kurt did his best to keep a few paces away from Blaine at all times, even when he knew that it would be better to huddle for warmth once they got back outside. And when they did get back outside, there was a strong gust of wind that nearly knocked them both over.

"You driving I guess?" Kurt nodded and, with reflexes that he usually didn't show, caught the keys that were tossed his ways. Blaine looked momentarily impressed before he turned back to continue leading the way.

The car was small, red, and looked fast. That was all Kurt needed to know before climbing into the driver seat, tossing his duffle into the back with Blaine's and putting his messenger bag between him and the door.

"Have you taken good care of her?" Blaine nodded, smiling at the car fondly as he slid into the passenger seat.

"Of course." Kurt nodded, narrowing his eyes as he started the engine. And oh did it purr.

"Good." With that he whipped out of the parking lot, skidding sideways as he tried to straighten it out a bit. Blaine's eyes were wide, one hand clenched on the dashboard and the other in the door, but he was smiling. Kurt knew how to drive, and he knew how to drive very well.

They were silent for only twenty minutes, a silence that was only interrupted by the rain on the windshield and the horns from the cars they passes at ridiculous speeds. If Blaine noticed that they were heading out of the city, out of the state really, he didn't mention anything. However finally the silence got to be too much for the older man because he did end up breaking it first.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" Kurt glanced over at him before snapping his attention back to the road.

"Not yet. I think it's probably a conversation that requires my full attention." Blaine nodded, leaning back in the seat and watched Kurt. It was unnerving, Kurt was not used to being stared at by someone that wasn't Carlson (or his dad).

"What about your name?" Kurt glanced over at him again, this time letting the look linger before turning back to the road. They were on the interstate, heading south. Kurt really had no idea where they were going, he just knew they had to go somewhere.

"What about it?" Blaine laughed, relaxing his stance just enough that Kurt would have almost called him at ease.

"I know your name isn't Henry."

"What makes you say that?" Kurt swerved into the left lane to pass a car, swerving back once they were out of sight.

"When you told me not to call you Henry in the apartment earlier. Plus you really don't look like a Henry. And the fact that you always looked like someone was twisting your arm out of socket if I said it. "

Kurt wanted to laugh because he had thought he was a better actor than that. It seemed that nothing went as planned around Blaine.

"Kurt. My name is Kurt."

At that, Kurt chanced a look sideways. Blaine mouthed the word before smiling lightly.

"Now that I believe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I wrote this in a rush last night so excuse any typos. I know it is probably a little unrealistic that Blaine would go with Kurt so easily, but that will be addressed in a later chapter. I thought I'd let this one end on a slightly better note than the last chapter, haha, sorry about the cliffhanger by the way.

Thanks to those of you that have introduced yourself on here or on tumblr, please continue to do so. I want to know my readers. So, just email me or drop me a review or a private message or stalk my tumblr. Links on my profile.

I hope you're enjoying the story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shoot to Kill**

It wasn't the silence that bothered Kurt as he drove, but more of the roaring that was going on in his head. They hadn't spoken since they left the city and actually, with a quick glance to his right to make sure he was right, Blaine had fallen asleep. He was actually rather grateful for that because he wasn't sure he could take the awkward silence. Not to mention he had enough on his mind, without worrying about trying to keep up a pointless conversation.

He knew it wouldn't be long until Carlson found out what had happened, that Kurt had stolen Blaine away. The only thing he had going for him right now was that if he had not been aware that Blaine had a car, there was a good chance that the new guy wasn't aware. And even if he did know, what was the honest chance that he could figure out the exact route they were taking?

Another glance to the right, followed by a glance to the radio to check the time, Kurt decided that he may as well try to find a hotel for the night. Although he could stay up for a long time, he had to often enough, he didn't want to chance it. Not with Blaine in the car. They had crossed into New Jersey some time back and it wasn't long before, after taking a few random exits, Kurt finally found a hotel that was off the beaten track but did not look too sketchy.

He almost didn't want to wake the other man up, his face was completely at ease and his body not tensed up. However he couldn't let Blaine sleep in the car, so he sucked up the courage and leaned over the seat a bit. It would be easier if he could just shake the man awake, but he didn't want to touch him, wanted to continue to keep his distance.

"Blaine? Blaine, wake up." He had to repeat himself a couple of times before the hazel eyes slowly blinked into consciousness. Kurt watched as Blaine struggled to figure out where they were, and what was going on. Once he remembered though, his eyes dropped closed again.

"What's going on?" Kurt turned to go through his messenger bag, pulling out the wallet at the bottom and checking to see how much cash he had on him. He would have to make it last because using one of his personal cards would just be stupid and counterproductive at this point.

"We're at a hotel. I figured we should get some sleep before we continue this." Blaine's eyes had shot open at the first part, but he relaxed once Kurt explained. He took in the surroundings with a sigh, rubbing his neck and stretching a bit before opening his door.

They both grabbed their duffle bags from the back seat, with Kurt locking the car as they headed for the hotel's main entrance. The girl behind the counter gave them both a quick glance, her mouth splitting into an almost too welcoming smile.

"Hi. What can I do for you boys?" Kurt glanced down at the bags they were carrying and then back to the girl.

"We're looking for a room for the night." She nodded, tossing them another too welcoming smile, and started to type into the computer she was sitting at. Kurt had no doubt that at least one of the tabs open had to be Facebook.

"It seems we don't have any double rooms open for the night. Only a few singles." She sounded genuinely sympathetic about that and in an ordinary circumstance, Kurt would have smiled to the girl to reassure her. However she was already rubbing him the wrong way and he really didn't do well with late night (or early morning) flirting. However before he could say anything, even if he wasn't sure what he would say, Blaine cut in.

"A single will be more than enough for us, right?" Not that Kurt would say he had known Blaine long enough to understand his facial expressions, but the one he was wearing now looked downright playful.

Which was really bad for Kurt, as was the idea of them sharing a room with only one bed, because he was focused on his new job of keeping Blaine safe. Safe from being killed and safe from himself.

The girl seemed to have swallowed something bitter as she looked at the two once more before typing something up, reaching behind the desk to grab a keycard. Kurt paid, using one of his many fake identification cards, before snatching the key and shooting the girl a sideways look and making his way out of the lobby.

Blaine followed at a slower pace, the playful look no longer on his face as they approached their door. Kurt tried the keycard once, then twice, and then three times before he was able to get the damn thing to work. The room did indeed only have a twin bed, but there was also a loveseat against the far wall, along with a television on top of a dresser. There was a bathroom attached to the room, smaller than Kurt thought should be legal with how much he had spent for the room.

"You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the loveseat." Kurt placed his bags on the seat as he said it, gesturing for Blaine to move towards the bed. He looked as if he wanted to protest but then shut his mouth, dropping his bag next to the bed and sitting on the edge, bouncing lightly as if to test the mattress. Kurt could have smiled, would have if the circumstances had been different.

Instead he pulled off his shoes and socks, placing them next to the couch, and pulled his bags off, setting them next to his shoes. The loveseat looked comfortable, but sitting on it told a different story. It had to be new, or at the very least very unused, because it was hard as rock. Knowing his back and neck wouldn't thank him for this sleeping arrangement, he pulled off his jacket and put it on the floor as well.

Blaine had stripped the bed, handing a pillow and the top blanket to Kurt, who accepted them with a tired smile.

"One of us should shower tonight and the other in the morning. So that we aren't rushed in the morning or anything." Kurt found himself floored, almost literally because if he hadn't been sitting he would have fallen over, that Blaine had said that. Even though he did not know what was going on, why Kurt had basically kidnapped him, he was being awfully cooperative.

"Do you want to shower tonight or in the morning?" Blaine rubbed his forehead, glancing into the small bathroom and then shrugging.

In the end, Blaine ended up being the one to shower. He grabbed some clothes and his shampoo from his bag before heading into the room, shutting the door behind him. Instead of imagining Blaine naked with water running over him (fuck, too late for that), Kurt turned off the lights except for the lamp next to the bed and tried to get comfortable on the loveseat.

It was difficult to get comfortable on something that felt literally like he was sleeping on a rock, but he would have to deal with it. The next time they stopped though, if they had to get another room with just one bed, he was claiming it. He curled up, tucking his legs as close as he could get them, and covered himself with the blanket almost to his face. There was something pressing into his hip that was causing him discomfort, more than the couch was, and he rolled over to figure out what it was.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, having completely forgotten it was in there. He pulled it out and turned it on, figuring it had turned itself off when he had dropped it earlier, and waited for all of the messages he missed to catch up. There were missed phonecalls, but no voicemails. Then there was a slew of missed texts. He read each of them, seeing that most were from Stanley.

Asked when he would be flying out, asked if he needed someone to take him to the private airstrip where the jet was, asking if he had other plans, asking why he wasn't answering, demanding to know where he was. And then there was one text message from Carlson, two sentences that by themselves weren't threatening but in context, they were.

You don't want to do this Kurt. You really don't.

He put his phone on top of one of his shoes and rolled onto his back, his knees bent and feet flat on the cushion. His mind was reeling, thinking over everything. Carlson was assuming that Kurt was helping Blaine. He had said that he had had a feeling that Kurt wouldn't be able to go through with it, had called in reinforcements because of it. Of course Carlson was right, because obviously Kurt was helping Blaine, but it didn't sit well with him. If he got it in his mind that Kurt was a threat, what would he do to cancel that threat?

Kurt thought about his family and friends, his dad and Carole and Finn sitting at home with no protection, Mercedes and Rachel and Brittany, everyone he went to school with. Were they in danger? Did protecting Blaine put his loved ones in danger, and if so, was Blaine worth it?

The man in question came out of the bathroom and Kurt slowed his breathing to look asleep. He was still half expecting Blaine to make a break for it, to head for the hills as soon as he got the chance. For now he was playing along, but what about when Kurt told him what was going on? If there was any reason to get the hell out of Dodge, it would be that you were traveling with someone who had been hired to kill you.

Kurt listened to Blaine move as quietly as he could to the bed, putting his dirty clothes down and then falling into the bed. There was silence and then the light flicked off, the bed squeaking under Blaine as he got comfortable. And then there was silence once more.

When Kurt woke up the next morning, his neck and back hurt but he grit his teeth through the pain as he sat up. Blaine was still asleep, so Kurt grabbed his things (all of his things), and crept to the bathroom. The shower was small, almost coffin-like, but the water pressure was actually pretty fantastic. It worked a few of the kinks out of his neck, although not enough to count for anything. Once he was done, he dressed and glared at his reflection in the mirror. For many reasons. The first being that his hair was going to hate him by the end of this trip, whenever the end would be. The second being that the hickey looked darker somehow.

He adjusted his collar on the button up he was wearing, hoping that that would cover it. As long as he didn't make any large gestures, it should stay put. He packed his things and opened the bathroom door, surprised to see that Blaine had dressed and was watching the television, perched at the foot of the bed.

Their eyes met as Kurt moved between Blaine and the television, setting his things back next to the loveseat and sitting down himself. He was good at hiding how much pain he was in, and he had definitely been in more pain that just a crick in the neck (although he had never been shot or stabbed or anything, surprising for his occupation). However Blaine watched him closely, glancing at the clock next to the bed before turning off the television.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" Kurt wanted to say no, but he knew he couldn't stall any longer. He unzipped his messenger bag and pulled out the packet, the one that Blaine had started to go through in Henry's apartment, and held it out. Blaine reached across the space between them and grabbed it, but not automatically flipping through it. He was still staring at Kurt, waiting for him to say something.

"Read that first. I'll answer questions and fill in blanks afterwards." Blaine nodded before cautiously opening the packet.

Kurt turned towards the window, opening the blinds just a bit and peering out. Part of him expected to see Carlson standing there, waiting for him to look out, but he knew that that wasn't realistic. However that did remind him that his phone was still on and they might track it. He grabbed it, seeing if he had missed any texts or calls in the night (just one text from his dad asking why he wasn't returning his phonecalls) before he popped it open and pulled out the battery.

When he turned back, Blaine's face was hard to read. The pictures were all flipped over and he was looking over the papers that held his information.

"You're a... hitman or something like that?" Kurt was impressed because Blaine's voice was shockingly calm, considering what he was asking.

"Yea." He was going to let Blaine ask the questions and then at the end, if there was anything they hadn't covered, he would see to that. He didn't have to wait long before Blaine asked another question, however it definitely was not one he was expecting.

"How does one get into that line of work exactly?" Kurt wanted to laugh, but instead he sat down on the loveseat across from him.

"It's actually kind of a funny story."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am writing the most subtle sexual tension ever. For those who are wondering, this is not going to be straight angst for now until the end. There will be angst and fluff and smut. The more I think this through, the longer I realize this story will be. AND! Kurt is finally going to explain how he got into the hitman business. It is going to be incredibly unrealistic (although what do I know about the realism of becoming a hitman?) but I hope you still enjoy it.

Thanks to those of you that have introduced yourself on here or on tumblr, please continue to do so. I want to know my readers. So, just email me or drop me a review or a private message or stalk my tumblr. Links on my profile.

I hope you're enjoying the story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Shoot to Kill**

"It was between my sophomore and junior year. Some guy came up to me at a party when I was pretty drunk and asked if I wanted to make some money. It was sketchy and I was drunk so I decked him. Apparently that just impressed him. He asked me if I had anger problems or any bottled up emotions that I needed to release. A few days later, after I was sober and had almost forgotten about it, he asked me if I was interested in a little gratuitous violence."

Kurt was looking anywhere but Blaine because to be completely honest, with this strange calm that Blaine was projecting was a little unnerving. There was silence and Kurt waited for Blaine to say something.

"And you just started killing people? No remorse, guilt, or second thought?" Kurt glanced at Blaine, his jaw tight as he did so. Blaine's face was relaxed, a little pensive at most.

"I mean, I went through training, but yea, basically. I was tortured in high school, and sure, maybe that's not an excuse. But after four years of literally being shoved around, followed by another two years of college in Ohio, I was tired and angry and more than okay with some violence. I was empowering myself. I was taking charge. I don't regret that part."

"So what part do you regret?" His voice was even, curious, and it was starting to disturb Kurt. There was no way that he was this okay with finding out that Kurt was a hitman, a hitman hired to kill him.

"There was a rule with the company, no questions asked. If someone contracted a hit and didn't give a reason, as long as their money was good, it didn't matter. And sure, it bothered me a bit during the past few years, but things have changed."

Blaine nodded, rubbing his hand over his face before laughing a little. And for the first time, Kurt could see and hear a little hysteria mixed in there. It was comforting in a way, telling Kurt that Blaine hadn't fully lost it, but it also made him wish that this was easier, or not the circumstances in general.

"So what was the reason you were hired to kill me?" The words came out rushed, clipped, and once he said it, Blaine closed his eyes as if he didn't want to know the answer.

"No questions asked. I was not given a reason, nor do I even know who contracted the hit. I don't know what it was about you, but something about you made me look at my career choice in a different light. I guess it was because you seemed like such a genuine guy, such a change from the other people I had been contracted to kill, that I didn't understand it. It made me question myself and my job."

There was another bout of silence, with Kurt watching Blaine for an reaction and Blaine staring down at his hands. And as the silence prolonged, Kurt almost wanted to break it, but he wasn't sure how. Sure, he wasn't giving all the details, but he was giving a lot more than he should have.

"Did you quit your job? Is that why you're doing this?" Blaine still hadn't looked up but used one of his hands to motion between them two, as if to explain what 'this' was. Not that Kurt couldn't guess.

"I'm not really sure if I've quit or just... been aggressively fired." Blaine's head shot up at that, but whatever he was going to say seemed to die on his tongue. Instead he nodded and looked back down at his hands.

"Can you fill in the blanks now?" Kurt nodded, thinking about what all he needed to say.

"It had gotten increasingly more difficult for me to even convince myself that I was going to go through with this job, so in the apartment, when you saw the photos, I decided that I wasn't going to. I had every intention of letting you walk out of that door and never seeing you again." He had to ignore the way his voice caught in his voice, blaming it on having talked so much in such a short amount of time and not in the fact that he didn't want to have imagined never seeing Blaine again.

And Blaine, for all of his passiveness, glanced up with a certain hardness in his eyes. It wasn't anger as much as... something Kurt couldn't decipher. His voice was soft though, not angry or accusing at all.

"Why didn't you?" Kurt swallowed a few times, hoping that his voice wouldn't waver this time when he spoke.

"My boss told me that someone else had been hired for the job." Blaine nodded and looked back down.

"Were you in any danger before you decided to kidnap me?" Kurt shrugged, standing up and moving back to the window.

"Not really. I would have been allowed to quit the company and live safe, as long as I never divulged about what I had done. Simple as that." Blaine stood up, faster than Kurt could have expected, and took a few steps towards him.

"So what you're saying is that you couldn't kill me because you grew a conscience and then when you could have walked away without a problem, you decide that protecting me is more important? Did I get any of that wrong?"

If Kurt hadn't been so surprised and a little distracted by the way the windowsill was pressing into his back, he would have objected to the 'growing a conscience' bit. However he shook his head because besides that little wording choice, that was correct.

"So why did you do it?"

Kurt was getting whiplash from Blaine's quickly changing emotions. He had been angry when he was asking if he had got anything wrong and now his voice was soft and almost comforting. It was the first time that Kurt had really thought that maybe he didn't know all there was to know about Blaine Anderson, because the entire time he had known him (a few days was long enough to get to know someone, right?), he had never seen him angry. He had seen him shy and awaiting and happy and turned on and thoughtful, but anger was new.

He also didn't really know how to answer. Did he storm out of the apartment intent on saving Blaine because he felt bad, or felt like he owed him? Was he trying to fix his karma by doing a good deed? Or was it...

He couldn't answer, not with words at least. There were no words in his (ridiculously large) vocabulary that could explain everything, every reason why he was doing this. Because there were many reasons. However he knew which one he should ignore, he really should ignore, and decided that it would have to do.

Moving quickly, Kurt took the few steps separating them and pressed his lips to Blaine's. It was quick, and a mistake, and felt so damn good. He pulled away before either of them could react, moving a few steps back just incase, and waited for Blaine's reaction. He didn't have to wait long before the other man moved, striding forward and grabbing Kurt's head between his palms and pulling him forward.

The kiss was all lips, teeth, and tongue. And it was also over just as quickly as it had begun, Kurt pulling back until his back connected with the windowsill again.

"Stop, we have to... we can't." Blaine's hands dropped, his eyes hazy and his mouth a deep, dark red. Kurt hated to think what he looked like.

"So... what's the plan? Where do we go from here?"

Kurt wasn't sure what he meant. Where did they go from there because you can't kiss someone like that and that be the end of it or where did they go from there because they had only paid for one night in the hotel and would have to leave soon? And because Kurt, for all of his bravado, was still lacking in the courage department sometimes, he decided to go with the latter.

"There's someone I need to visit, a friend that might be able to help us. He lives in North Carolina though, so it's a long drive. Are you... do you still want to come with me?"

What kind of question was that, really? If Blaine decided not to go with Kurt, there was a 99.9% chance that whoever Carlson had sent to New York would find him. His only real chance at making it out of this alive was sticking with Kurt. Thankfully he seemed smart enough to understand that.

"I'll stay with you." Kurt chose to ignore the wording, because his mouth was still stung and he was sure Blaine could probably still taste his toothpaste.

"Well we should get a move on then. It's a long drive but if we drive all day, we could probably get there before tomorrow."

Besides, Kurt was pretty sure that he would rather drive for 48 hours straight than have to get another hotel room with Blaine. Not after that kiss, not after Blaine actively kissed him back, because having him at his disposal like that would just end very badly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This one was short, I know, but I had to end it there. Had to. Next chapter is driving and meeting up with Kurt's friend and talking and discovering of a few things about Blaine. Also, if you follow me on tumblr, be on the lookout for: _Shoot to Kill: Behind the Scenes_. It will be a series of posts that are random facts, drabbles, rough drafts, and idea plots for the series. None of it will be detrimental to the plot so if you don't read them, you'll be fine. It's just extra stuff, in case you are interested.

Thanks to those of you that have introduced yourself on here or on tumblr, please continue to do so. I want to know my readers. So, just email me or drop me a review or a private message or stalk my tumblr. Links on my profile.

I hope you're enjoying the story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Shoot to Kill**

After stopping to get gas and breakfast, they got back on the road. The first hour was quiet except for the radio. They had gotten a road mape to set the way, tossing each of their cell phones in a dumpster behind a gas station. Blaine offered to do the driving for the start of the day, which Kurt gladly accepted. He would have to do a majority of the driving once they hit close enough that Kurt would have to navigate. He only barely knew where he was going, so it was going to be a challenge at best.

The first conversation they had that had nothing to do with the car or the radio or even whatever song was playing was not one that Kurt had expected to have.

"You said you were from Ohio?" Kurt tried to remember when he had mentioned where he was from, but he reall couldn't remember. It had to have been sometime when he was explaining what he was, or at least had been, doing. Then he remembered mentioning growing up in Ohio and going to college there.

"Lima, actually." Blaine laughed, the first real laugh from him all morning.

"That's not far from where I'm from. Did they make you take this job because you lived near me?" Kurt shook his head, smiling as he did so.

"No, it just worked out that way."

The next few hours was nothing but mindless chatter for the most part, stopping only for gas or to use the bathroom and get something to eat. Approaching only a few hours left, Kurt asked Blaine to pull over so they could switch.

"Do you want to stop for food or anything or just pull over on the side of the interstate?" They decided to stop for a bite to eat before continuing on the last leg of the trip.

The diner they came across was small, but the parking lot was packed. Either a lot of people in this area enjoyed this place or it was just the ideal place to stop on the road. Either way, they decided that they could risk it and pulled in. Kurt slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, checking it for the millionth time to make sure everything was in there, and made his way to the door where Blaine was already standing.

Their waitress was a tall redhaired woman with a handful of gray hairs on her head, a smile seemingly painted on her lips. She showed them to their booth, placing a menu infront of each of them and telling them that if they needed her, her name was Rebecca. They talked about the diner and how much longer was left in the trip as they waited for their food to get to the table. Once it was there though, their conversation dwindled and focused more intently on eating, each lost in their own thoughts.

When they were mostly finished though, Blaine broke the silence.

"Is there anything in particular about your friend that I should know?" Kurt wiped his mouth, putting his napkin down next to his plate afterwards. The diner had enough going on that it was just loud enough that their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"The only thing that you really need to know is that you shouldn't comment on, react to, or stare prolongedly at his face. There are a lot of scars and although he doesn't automatically get defensive, it can bother him. He was once upon a time a very vain person."

Blaine looked thoughtful, twirling his fork around before putting it in his plate and pushing it towards the edge of the table.

"Can I know what happened?" Kurt laughed, a short and clipped laugh, and grabbed his napkin to dab at his mouth again.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Blaine held his hands up, smiling lightly as he did so.

"I will definitely take your word for that. Almost ready to head out?" Kurt glanced at his food before nodding, putting enough money on the table for the bill and a good tip before heading out, smiling politely to their waitress as they passed her.

With Kurt back behind the wheel, they started the rest of their trip. Blaine manned the radio, both of them laughing as they would find one another mouthing the words to songs. Compared to the reality of it, the trip almost felt like a friendly getaway. Of course Kurt still checked the mirrors to make sure they weren't being tailed and he continuously checked his bag to make sure he could reach his gun.

However if he expected it to be an awkward silence between the two of them after what had happened in the hotel room just that morning, he was wrong. Obviously he found himself glancing more than a few times at Blaine's mouth, and he was pretty sure that was the same for Blaine himself, but mostly they were at ease.

When they hit the North Carolina state boarder, it started to rain. Not the light rain that they could travel through, but a horrendous downpour that required them (along with every other car on the road) to pull over and wait it out. With the radio playing nothing but static, they leaned back and waited, staring at the tail lights of the cars infront of them.

"How long do you think it will last?" Kurt glanced at Blaine and shrugged.

"Hopefully not long. We're not far from our destination and I would like to get there soon. Thankfully he doesn't sleep often. Or at least, he didn't use to." Again Kurt shrugged, more to himself since it had been a while since he had talked to his friend.

"What's his name?" This time Kurt smiled.

"Mark or Blake or Timothy or Randall. I don't know, he never has the same name for long." Blaine nodded, glancing down at his hands. There was a flash of lightning, lighting up the whole road and making it look daylight for a moment, and then a deep rumble of thunder.

"I take it he worked with you."

"He did. I actually went to highschool with him and when he graduated, I didn't think I would see him again. And then him and I were paired for a job. I had missed hanging out with him, I had forgotten how easy he is to get along with. And then he had an accident, got careless on assignment and ended up... well, scarred. He requested to have his contract with the company terminated and to never be bothered again."

There was silence in the car again, besides the thunder and the rain beating down on the vehicle, as they each pondered on their thoughts. Kurt had just handed Blaine a lot of information, although it may not have seemed it at the time.

"Can you trust him?"

"I'm not sure we have much of a choice, but yes I do. He's the only person I would trust in this situation actually." So with that, the conversation was ended. They sat in silence for a while longer, the rain not letting up in the least, before Kurt had to move. He was never good with staying in one place, so he bent backwards over his seat to grab his duffle bag, shivering as the cool air in the car touched the skin of his waist where his shirt was riding up from the position.

He pulled a jacket out and moved to flop back into his seat but he misjudged the space and sort of fell sideways, throwing one arm out to catch himself on the passenger seat and grabbing ahold of the headrest with his other. Blaine's face was now an inch away if even and Kurt could feel his breath fanning over his face and... yea, this was a bad idea.

He tried to scramble backwards, tried to right himself before he gave in to the temptation, but he didn't have to worry about it. Blaine leaned back and pushed at Kurt's shoulder, effectively helping him fall back into the driver's seat.

"Very graceful." And just like that, any awkwardness that could be there was gone. They laughed at Kurt's lack of grace in manuervering himself and then finally, after a little too long of being stuck in the rain, it finally let up enough that cars started to move.

The rest of the ride was quiet and just the little bit tense. It seemed that they were both thinking about what was happening next, that this was really happening and they couldn't just escape it. Blaine navigated until they reached the city that Kurt had circled on the map and then he did the rest, taking the turns as if he had done it a million times. He barely remembered the directions that his friend had given him so long ago, which was really only a few months because he could never stay in one place for long.

There was a light on inside of the house that they pulled up infront of. Kurt looped his messenger bag over his shoulder and grabbed his duffle bag, urging Blaine to do the same. Once they were out of the car and the door was locked, they made their way up the sidewalk to the porch. With Blaine standing just off to the side, Kurt rang the doorbell. He held his breath because he hadn't talked to him in so long and what if he didn't even live here anymore?

However the man that opened the door made Kurt relax. His hair was brown and shaggy, a far cry from highschool, and there were a series of scars covering half of his face. Kurt knew from experience helping him clean them that they ranged from the left side of his face down his chest and over his right arm.

"Kurt Hummel. What in the hell brings you here?" Kurt leaned forward, wrapping the older man in a tight hug before pulling back and tossing a quick glance to make sure Blaine was still standing behind him. He was, smiling politely at the pair of them in the porchlight.

"I've got a bit of a problem." The man glanced at Blaine, his left eye half-lidded from scarring, and smirked.

"Did you knock him up or something?" Blaine blushed, turning to face away from them. Kurt was proud of himself for not blushing, simply rolling his eyes and pushing at his friend's chest.

"So what are you going by these days anyways?" The man laughed, ushering them in and shutting the door, locking the door and deadbolts behind them.

"Felix, actually. As long as we're not in public though, you can call me by my real name. I haven't heard it in a while, it might feel nice." There was a distance and sadness in his voice that pulled at Kurt's heartstrings, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Well then, introductions. This is Blaine Anderson, a former target that I have partially kidnapped in order to save from the company. Blaine, this is a dear friend of mine and ex-colleauge, Sam Evans."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I wasn't going to write actual characters from the show into this story but I kind of really wanted to have Sam in it. So expect to see the others at some point. There was going to be more information to this one, including the discovery of why Blaine was a target, but it wanted to end itself here and so it did. Sorry. ALSO! For some reason, FFnet won't let me see my reviews. I've gotten emails for them, but they won't show up on here and I can't reply to them. So I will be sending a private message to the people that reviewed on chapter 10 with a response.

Thanks to those of you that have introduced yourself on here or on tumblr, please continue to do so. I want to know my readers. So, just email me or drop me a review or a private message or stalk my tumblr. Links on my profile.

I hope you're enjoying the story.


	12. Chapter 12

**Shoot to Kill**

The group moved into the kitchen, with Sam in the lead and Blaine bringing up the rear. While they set their bags against the wall, Kurt keeping his messenger bag on his shoulder, Sam went to the coffee maker.

"I assume this is going to be a story that is going to require coffee. So I'm making coffee. There is food in the fridge, help yourself." Blaine stayed at the kitchen table while Kurt nearly pranced to the fridge. He was comfortable here, even if he had never been in this house before. He was comfortable with Sam. They fell into a routine, with Sam making the coffee and Kurt preparing finger sandwiches. He kept glancing back at Blaine to make sure that he was okay, and the man seemed to be a little out of his element. He went from watching Sam to watching Kurt and then back to watching Sam.

"How long have you been Felix?" Sam laughed, rubbing his hands over his arms through his long sleeved shirt.

"Almost three months. Damn near time to get a move on actually." Kurt could see Blaine's eyebrows raise at that and he smiled.

"Sam doesn't stick in one town for very long. He's a restless soul." Blaine nodded, mumbling a thank you to Sam as he placed a cup of coffee infront of him. He sat down across from him at the small kitchen table, leaving Kurt to sit between them.

"You still make coffee the exact same way Sam." Kurt had only sniffed his coffee before preparing it with the things available on the table before speaking, but it smelled weak. Sam laughed, rubbing a hand tiredly over the scarred half of his face.

"And you still pretend to own my kitchen." Kurt shrugged, pushing the sandwiches towards Blaine who refused. They sat in silence for a while, each sipping their coffees while Sam and Kurt fought over the small sandwiches on the table.

"Okay. So, story time." Kurt glanced at Blaine who gave a small smile before glancing back down at his now empty coffee cup. He had been quiet for a while, quiet and withdrawn. It made Kurt wonder if the severity of their situation had finally reached Blaine, who up until now had been so calm about everything.

Kurt launched into the story, watching both Sam and Blaine for their reactions. He explained how he had gotten the assignment, flew to New York and ran into Blaine. He completely skipped that they had effectively hooked up two nights ago, launching rather into the night where Blaine had found the pictures and Kurt hadn't been able to pull the trigger. This lead to him explaining that he had quit his job and was now on the run, dragging Blaine with him because he wanted to keep him safe. He also skipped over the conversation in the hotel room that morning, simply explaining that he had told Blaine how he had gotten into the business.

The entire conversation had gone by quickly, with Blaine staring intently at his empty mug and Sam nodding as he absorbed the information. At the end, he laughed and leaned backwards, reaching up and ruffling his hair while shaking his head.

"You've got yourself into some position. What about you, Blaine is it? Do you have anything to add?" Blaine glanced up and shook his head, however he was refusing to meet their eyes. Kurt had prided himself in not overanalysing every glance that Blaine gave him, but now he was working in overdrive. He hadn't known Blaine long enough to call him out on it, but Kurt would bet his ridiculously large collection of scarves that Blaine was holding something back.

"Well I'm sure you boys are tired. I've got a spare bedroom, with a bed and a futon. Come on, I'll show you the way." Kurt and Blaine grabbed their duffle bags and made their way into the bedroom that Sam showed them, with Blaine insisting that Kurt take the bed this time.

After Sam explained where the bathroom was, he gave a stern look to Kurt and left the room, shutting the door behind him as he did so. Kurt listened to the footsteps until they stopped before turning to watch Blaine. The older man had unzipped his bag and was pulling out night clothes, smiling tightly to Kurt before leaving the room to change in the bathroom. Kurt changed quickly in the privacy of the room and when Blaine returned, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm going to step out to talk to Sam for a while. I'll be quiet when I come back in." Blaine nodded, not saying anything, and laid down on the futon. Sam had told them where the extra blankets and pillows were but all Blaine used was a couch pillow and a thin sheet.

He shut the door behind him, wondering if Blaine would try to sneak out there to listen to them, but he knew it would be pointless. Blaine wouldn't be able to sneak up on two trained killers. Well, okay, maybe he would be able to sneak up on Kurt, but Sam was paranoid and well trained, he was better at being aware of his surroundings.

He found the once bottle-blond sitting on his couch, legs crossed under him and a laptop perched on his knees. He was scanning various news sources, probably looking for anything to do with Kurt and Blaine. Of course this made Kurt smack himself inwardly because he hadn't thought to do a check up.

"Anything useful?" Sam shook his head, moving to the side so that Kurt could join him.

"Good news is that nothing is showing up about you on my scans. The bad news is that nothing is showing up about him on my scans." Kurt cocked his head to the side and peered at the screen. There were two things running at the same time, layered over one another. The first was looking for Kurt Hummel and Henry Banks and New York, along with a few other keywords. The second one was looking for Blaine Anderson and New York, along with a few other key phrases. Neither of them were making any sort of progress.

"How is that possible?" Sam shook his head, typing into a few things and then going back to watch the scan.

"I don't know. You're off the radar and that means that Carlson isn't trying to get you arrested. But with Blaine not showing upn on any database? That's just a little odd, don't you think?" Kurt thought back to how Blaine had been acting recently and wanted to say that yes, it was odd, but bit his tongue.

"What do you think I should do? I don't want anything to happen to Blaine but Carlson won't drop it, I know he won't." Sam seemed to think hard, his eyes squinting at the laptop screen but he wasn't watching the scan, before putting the computer on the table. The volume was up so if it found anything, it would let them know.

"I have a feeling that you left out something. Care to fill me in on all of the details?" Kurt turned to look at the hallway, as if expecting to see Blaine standing at the bedroom door but it was shut.

"The night that I went to the bar to meet up with him... we ended up making out in the street and then went back to his place and kind of gave each other head." Sam nodded and Kurt had every intention of ending it there, he really did.

"In the hotel this morning, he asked me why I was doing this for him, why I put myself in this position. Why I was protecting him. And I kissed him. And he kissed back. Pretty enthusiastically if I do say so myself."

Sam leaned back, rubbing his scarred arm through his shirt before shaking his head lightly.

"Do you love him?" Kurt laughed loudly, cutting it off abruptly when he realized what he had done.

"I've only known him for a few days. Regardless that he was my target for most of it, no, I don't love him. I can't. Not after only a few days." Kurt did not believe in love at first sight and he was pretty sure that what he felt for Blaine wasn't love, just deep seeded attraction and affection fueled by enough sexual tension to kill a small town.

"Could you love him, if you had enough time?" That was something Kurt didn't want to answer, because he didn't know the answer. However now that the question had been posed, he couldn't stop thinking about it. If he was given ample amount of time, and this journey might just be that, he might possibly be able to fall in love with Blaine. Or at the very least start to love him, since being in love and loving someone were two very different things for him.

"What if I'm wrong though? What if I say yes and then I don't, or if I say no and then I do?" Sam wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders, squeezing him in the manly hug that Kurt had gotten so used to after being friends and then brothers with Finn.

"It's love Kurt, not brain surgery. So what if you're wrong?" Kurt laughed again, this time with a little less humor.

"I thought I was in love with Finn, and you remember how that happened. Thankfully he never brings that up because I would probably kill him on accident. And then I thought that I could have been in love with you, but you were apparently straight. Although with that dye job, I'm still questioning." Sam laughed and ran a hand through his hair, his natural color once again.

"But we all ended up as friends, didn't we? Finn doesn't treat you like you have the plague and you're the closest thing I have to family these days." Kurt sighed, leaning back against Sam's shoulder.

"Dave thought he was in love with me. How did that end?" Kurt didn't have to see Sam's face to know that he winced.

"He was also really messed up because he was confused. Do you think Blaine is confused?"

Kurt knew that Sam meant about his sexuality, not about other things, but he still refrained from answering. Instead he glanced at the laptop screen one more time and then stood up.

"I'm going to get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning." Sam nodded and scooted so that he was comfortable on the couch again, pulling his laptop back onto his lap. Kurt wanted to tell him to go to sleep but he knew that it was pointless. Sam would sleep whenever he got tired.

He tiptoed into the bedroom that he was sharing with Blaine and glanced at his form on the futon, his chest moving up and down evenly with sleep. There were a few things that Kurt wanted to ask him, but he knew they could wait until the morning. He climbed into the bed, sighing as he felt how much more comfortable it was compared to the couch he had slept on the night before.

When he jerked awake, Kurt wasn't sure what had woken him. There was an alarm clock that read 6:17 AM on the shelf in the corner so he had a feeling that he hadn't done it himself. He moved to rub at his eyes, to try to gather his wits, but his hand wouldn't move. Glancing down, he realized what must have woken him up.

Blaine had crawled into bed with him at some point and tossed an arm over his waist, pulling their bodies together and effectively pinning Kurt's hand down, one of his legs tossed over Kurt's legs. The older man was still asleep, but Kurt had a habit of not being able to sleep if he was completely restrained. And although he knew that he should get out of the bed, maybe wake Blaine up, or at the very least go back to sleep, Kurt's free hand had a different plan.

He reached up and traced a line from Blaine's temple down his cheek, skimming lightly over his lips and holding back on a shiver as his breath moved over his fingertips. He bit his own lip before letting his fingers trace down his jaw, feeling the scratch of Blaine's stubble on the pads of his fingers, and then down his neck, stopping on his collar bone.

He should move his hand, he should pretend to sleep, he should not be doing that. He should do a lot of things, but he wasn't. Instead, he was lightly running his fingers over Blaine's collar bone and trying to talk himself into stopping and feeling his eyes close against his will. Finally he pulled his hand away, turning his body so that he was facing Blaine and letting his hand fall between them, his head lowering to rest on the pillow that Blaine was using.

He would regret it if he woke up like this, still wrapped in Blaine. He would regret it and berate himself and probably throw a complete fit, but he knew that he would regret it more if he woke up and Blaine was back on the futon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thankfully FFnet fixed the review problem so I was able to reply. Here is chapter 12, with a few nods to canon and a little character development. There will be more Sam, for those of you that like my use of his character. And every time I keep saying Blaine's past will be mentioned, it's not. HE WANTS TO REMAIN A MYSTERY. I promise, all will be revealed in time. Plus, there is a little Kurt-molesting-Blaine-in-his-sleep going on. Scandalous.

TO THE ANON REVIEWER OF CHAPTER FIVE awkwardturtle: what do you mean, am I a Paulinian? I doubt I am because I don't know what it is, but now I'm curious.

Thanks to those of you that have introduced yourself on here or on tumblr, please continue to do so. I want to know my readers. So, just email me or drop me a review or a private message or stalk my tumblr. Links on my profile.

I hope you're enjoying the story.


	13. Chapter 13

**Shoot to Kill**

Kurt fully expected Blaine to have left the bed when he woke up, but he was pleasantly surprised. Blaine was awake but had not moved, his arms tight around Kurt's waist and his face pressed into Kurt's neck. The only way that Kurt knew he was awake, because he couldn't see his face, was that he was drawing miscellanious shapes and patterns against his back, under the shirt Kurt had put on before going to sleep.

He couldn't see the clock from his position, but the light coming in from the window told him it had to still be early morning. And no matter how much he wanted to get up, he also wanted to stay right there. But however much he wanted to stay right there, he knew he had to get up. Not wanting to break the moment completely, because he was really not sure when the next time something like this would happen, Kurt slowly pulled his head back to look down at Blaine.

Blaine's eyes were open and when Kurt moved back, he let them wander up to his eyes. They watched each other for a moment before Kurt finally pulled away some more, putting just enough distance between them that they were still touching, but only just.

He wanted to say something, maybe ask why Blaine was in his bed, but he couldn't make himself. Instead he just raised the hand that had somehow gotten trapped between them and pressed it against Blaine's neck, about at the place that Kurt had a hickey on his own neck.

"Fuck." Blaine maneuvered them awkwardly, fumbling to get his arms from around Kurt's waist, and grasped his hips. With a firm grip, he rolled them over just enough so that Blaine was now ontop of Kurt and before Kurt could make a sound (of protest or encouragement, he wasn't really sure at this point), Blaine lowered his head and found the spot on Kurt's neck that he had left not too long ago.

Kurt lost his ability to form a coherent thought while Blaine sucked on the still tender spot, running his teeth over the bruise and then running his tongue back up. The only thing that Kurt could coherently think was that yes, this felt really good. With a little urging from Blaine's hands, their hips met as Kurt arched up a bit. He was hard and Blaine was hard and this was a bad fucking decision.

"Kurt you need to get- wow." Kurt sat up so quickly that he upended Blaine, who barely had enough sense to catch himself before he tumbled off the bed. Sam was standing in the doorway, his face stuck somewhere between humor and horror, and trying his damnedest to look anywhere but their very obvious erections.

"Uh, well, you two take a minute. But Kurt, I really need to talk to you. And uh, yea, you should come too Blaine." Sam made gesture, something of a salute, and shut the door as he left the room.

With Sam gone and the awkwardness already getting tangible in the room, Kurt shot off of the bed and moved to his duffle bag. Once he was there however, he realized that he would want to shower before getting dressed and he might as well not even bother. So he took a moment to cool himself down, noticing that Blaine had not moved from the bed, before heading to the door. At the door he glanced behind him once more before barely refraining from darting from the room.

Sam was at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, the scent stronger than last night's, and he barely avoided laughing as the two made eye contact.

"Well that was interesting." Kurt shot him a stern look before pouring his own cup of coffee, pulling down a second cup for Blaine.

"Don't even. Seriously." He sat down and waited for Blaine to come out of the bedroom, which only took a few minutes. Once they were all seated around the kitchen table, the coffee waking them all up, Sam cleared his throat.

"There's something I need to show you two." He left his cup on the table and moved into the living room to grab his laptop, putting it on the table and angling it so that Kurt and Blaine could see it. He moved to stand beside Kurt while they read the information. It only took Kurt a minute to get all of the information, but Blaine seemed to be reading and rereading it multiple times.

"Wow. This is just... is this legitimate?" Sam nodded and took a sip from his cup, glancing from Kurt to Blaine.

"It's an invisible hack that I used on one of the office worker's at the company. It caught it a few hours ago while I was asleep." Kurt took the time to glance at the clock and sigh, it was only nine in the morning.

"Wait. I don't... it says that my identity has been erased?" Kurt glanced over at Blaine and then to Sam. He knew that Sam would be better at explaining it all since he was always more into this part of their job anyways.

"Just from public eye, so that anyone searching for you won't be able to find you. If this gets fixed, it won't affect you any." Sam caught Kurt's glare at the 'if' but did not change his statement because the truth of it was, this was a very large 'if'.

"But what does that do?" Sam's eyes looked heavy, from exhaustion no doubt, but he still found it in him to give a small, sad smile.

"It means Carlson is trying to tie up loose ends. With you and Kurt on the run, and them unable to find you, he has to go to backup plans."

Blaine's head snapped to Kurt, his eyes stern and his fingers clenching into fists on the table.

"What about your friends and family Kurt? He could take them in order to get you to turn me in. This is just pointless. We aren't going to win. Just stop it now before it gets ugly." Sam's eyes widened and he stepped back, knowing that there was probably going to be an explosion.

"I didn't risk my life and my family and friends' lives just so I could hand you back to them Blaine. He won't go after my family because there is a no hostage clause in my contract so if he breaks that, I can go to the cops and have his operation taken down. Now Sam, do you have any suggestions on what we should do?"

Sam's eyes were wider than before because Kurt's voice had been almost completely calm as he stated that. He had expected some sort of scene, especially coming from one Kurt Hummel.

"There are two options, although both flawed. The first is that you could find the person that put the contract out and have them terminate it. The second is that you could use your own money to pay out the contract. The flaws with having the person terminate the contract is that they might not want to, even with a gun to their head. The flaw with the second is that if you pay out the contract, the person who put it into effect might just put another one out on him."

Kurt reached up to rub at his forehead and then looked over at Blaine. It was now or never.

"I have told you everything Blaine. I'm risking my life to protect you. Now it's time for you to step up. What do you know?" Blaine leaned back into the kitchen chair, looking anywhere but Kurt and Sam, until his eyes rested on the laptop screen.

"Ever since I read the packet, I knew exactly who put the hit out on me. At least, I think I know. I might be wrong. I just don't know what would be worse. Accusing someone and being wrong or accusing someone and being right."

Sam tilted his head to the side and tried not to laugh.

"How about not accusing anyone and being killed?" Kurt shot him a glare and then turned back to Blaine.

"Who do you think it is?" Blaine sighed, raising his hands to cover his face. With another sigh, he let them drop to his lap.

"Those pictures in the packet you let me see, they were all pictures that I had at my house in Westerville. Pictures that only my parents and grandparents would have access to. So my thought is that it was either my father or one of his parents."

And just like that, Kurt understood why Blaine had been acting strange, why he had been so disturbingly calm about the whole thing. He wasn't calm, he was in shock. He thought that his family had put out a hit on him. Kurt knew that if he suspected someone in his immediate family to want to have him killed, he would be a complete mess but try to hide it. And however much he wanted to reach out and cover one of Blaine's hands with his own, after the little excursion in the bedroom, he wasn't sure that was the best idea.

"Why?" Kurt hated how small his voice sounded, and he knew that this might not be something that Blaine wanted to share, but damn it all if he was going to just take it for what it was worth. He had to know.

"There are a lot of reasons. They've never accepted me, I'm a disgrace, I spent their money on a college that I dropped out of. Take your pick." Blaine stood up, a little too quickly and the chair scooted back to far and knocked into the wall. Blaine looked at it and then at Sam and apologized, moving from the room and out onto the porch.

Sam put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and moved out of the room, following the path that Blaine had just taken, shutting the front door behind him. And as much as Kurt wanted to move forward and listen to the conversation, he knew he shouldn't. Instead he walked into the bedroom and grabbed his clothes, moving into the bathroom.

When he was finished with his shower, Kurt dressed and dried his hair, staring at himself in the mirror. Between the conversation he had had with Sam and the feelings that Blaine caused in him and the fact that Blaine's own flesh and blood might have put a hit out on him, his feelings were everywhere. And once he was sure that Blaine and Sam would be done with their conversation, he finally stepped out of the bathroom. Blaine was sitting on the edge of the bed, his fingers laced and elbows resting on his knees. Kurt tried to move past him to drop his clothes, but Blaine's hands were wrapped around his wrist and he found that his feet wouldn't move.

"About... about what happened. This morning. In here." Blaine's voice was soft, comforting in a way that reminded Kurt of the Blaine that was telling Henry that New York was big but he'd make his mark on it some day. Blaine was going through turmoil and he was comforting Kurt over a surprise attack while in bed together.

"I'm going to be honest with you Blaine, since I think honesty is something that you and I need right now. I feel something for you, and it kind of scares me. For a lot of reasons. I want... I would like to see where this could go, but I don't want to get into it right now. Relationships that start under intense circumstances never last."

Blaine still had his hand wrapped around Kurt's wrist and he used it to pull Kurt a little closer, smiling as he did so.

"Did you just quote Speed in a serious conversation?" Kurt wrinkled his nose and then shrugged, trying to stop the smile he could feel coming.

"Maybe. Possibly. Don't judge me. But the fact remains that it's true." Blaine stood up, still not letting go of Kurt's wrist.

"Are you saying you want to think about something happening between us?" The words coming out like that had Kurt biting his lip, glancing down at his wrist in Blaine's hand, and nodded.

"I think so. But not... not right now. And potentially not for a while. I think we should focus on getting you safe, keeping you safe, and then potential happenings." Blaine smiled, a softer and more open smile than Kurt had seen since this all had started.

"I think I can handle that." He leaned forward and pressed his lips very softly to the corner of Kurt's mouth and, acknowledgement to both of their restraint, they pulled away after a second. They had a lot they needed to figure out before they could even think about anything else, mainly what they should do about Blaine's contract.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hah! Told you there would be fluff! And Blaine finally explaining why he had been acting funny and calm and yea. Also: I fully intend to write a drabble on what happened between Sam and Blaine on the porch. It might be posted on my tumblr soon, along with a few other drabbles I have based off of this. And at the end of this story, whenever that is, I'll post them as extras on here.

Thanks to those of you that have introduced yourself on here or on tumblr, please continue to do so. I want to know my readers. So, just email me or drop me a review or a private message or stalk my tumblr. Links on my profile.

I hope you're enjoying the story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Shoot to Kill**

After their short talk, Blaine decided to take a shower, leaving Kurt with some time to think. Instead of thinking, Kurt decided that it would be smarter to put his time to better use. He grabbed Blaine's packet and moved to the door, stepping out just in time to run smack into Sam.

"I was just coming to get you. I think we should start working on a plan." Kurt laughed, holding up the packet as he did so. They moved, side by side, into the living room before both plopping onto the couch.

"So I'm thinking we need to go over every piece of information that we have and go from there. You start." Kurt nodded, pulling his legs under him and started to pull the information out of the packet.

They went over what they already knew, outlining the information in the packets under the thought that it was someone in Blaine's family that had taken the hit out on him. Every now and then, Sam would grab the laptop from the coffee table and look it over, typing in a few things, but they mostly kept their attention on the papers infront of them. In the distance, Kurt could still hear the water running in the bathroom and he vaguely had to wonder if Blaine had any intention of getting out any time soon.

"We've talked about me and about Blaine, but what about you Sam? How are you doing?" Kurt leaned against the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table and watched his friend. It seemed his question caught Sam off guard because he sputtered for a second before smiling, the action causing the scars to tighten a bit at his eye.

"How do you think I'm doing?" Kurt studied him for a moment before answering.

"I think you're living a half life, which could be avoided if you would actually go back to Oh-"

"If you value our friendship, don't finish that. Seriously." It was said with a laugh, but Kurt understood. He understood a lot about what Sam was going through because Sam had told him all about it.

"You should have at least told the gang that you were disappearing. Stayed in touch with someone besides me, or at least allowed me to tell them that I knew where you were. Do you realize how much it bothers everyone that no one knows where you are? And what about Mercedes?"

Kurt bit his lip as he let his best friend's name slip out, wondering if he may have just completely disregarded the line he had been toeing already. Sam's frame was stiff, eyes forward and hands clenched, and Kurt waited to see if he was going to snap or not. He should know better than to push an emotionally unstable ex-hitman to the point of snapping. That wouldn't end well.

"How is Mercedes?" Sam's voice was calm, a far cry from his appearance, and Kurt felt his jaw drop. Once he realized what he had done, he closed his mouth with a slight pop. To tell the truth, or to lie through his teeth?

"She's good. She uh, started dating this guy named Max a few months back." Sam nodded, unclenching and reclenching his fists before finally letting his hands relax.

"He good to her?" Kurt shrugged because honestly, he didn't know. He'd met the guy twice and he seemed nice enough, but he hadn't talked to Mercedes nearly enough in the past... well, how long had he been with the company?

"If he wasn't, you know she wouldn't stay with him. Mercedes is too strong willed to be held down by anyone, especially not some guy." Sam laughed, the sound tight until he closed his eyes, breathing in and out deeply.

When Sam had been recruited into the company, he did something that Kurt hadn't been brave enough to do; he completely cut ties with his life. He packed his bags, emptied his bank account, and left town in the middle of the night. He and Mercedes had been off and on for a while at that time, being off at the time of recruitment, and Kurt was sure that neither of them had fully gotten over it. Mercedes got a far away look in her eyes whenever Sam was mentioned and Sam sort of clenched up, much like he was now, whenever Kurt brought her up.

"You know she wouldn't care about the scars. You could come up with a lie. That's what we're good at right?" It might have been the wrong thing to say because Sam shot off the couch, nearly toppling over the coffee table as he did so.

"It has nothing to do with that Kurt. I'm not the quirky, self absorbed teenager I was before. How can I lie my way out of that? And aren't you tired of lying to everyone that matters? You can't tell me that you don't mind lying to your mom and dad and even Finn! I don't know how it would be possible for me to go back after all these years and pretend things aren't completely fucked up."

Sam's voice had raised into a scream, breaking a little at the end, and Kurt saw that his hands were shaking. There was a sound, like a slowly drawn breath, and Kurt turned his head to the side just enough to see Blaine standing there in the dark of the hallway. He wasn't sure how much he had heard, but it didn't matter. He nodded to the other man, who returned it before going back into the bedroom. Once the door was shut, Sam's eyes on the hallway even though he couldn't see where Blaine had been standing, Kurt stood up and made his way to him.

"I'm sorry Sam. I know that you have your reasons. I just don't like seeing you like this, living halfway out of the door at all times. You deserve to be happy Sam."

Sam made a strangled sound in his throat, either a laugh or a sob, and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pressing his face into the shorter man's neck. Kurt sighed, pulling his arms out of the embrace so he could wrap them around Sam's back.

"I'm just so tired Kurt." They stayed like that for a while longer before Kurt pulled away, inwardly cheering that Sam seemed to be smiling again.

"I haven't broken down in a bit. That was nice. Now, about your boy problems." Kurt glared, pulling away completely and plopping back down on the couch.

"And just like that, you ruin the moment. We were having a moment, Sam Evans, and you ruined the fuck out of it." Sam laughed, loudly and not holding back, before sitting next to him on the couch.

"Yea, well, it's what I do. Ruin moments. Like this morning. Sorry about that, by the way. Speaking of it though, I guess things are working out between you two?" Kurt frowned, grabbing the packet and looking over the information that yes, he had already memorized a few days ago.

"We uh... we're taking things slowly?"

Sam laughed again, pulling his laptop onto his lap and typing a few things in, shooting Kurt a glance as he did so.

"Meaning no mouth to mouth, just dick to dick?" Kurt resisted the urge to smack Sam and just let his head fall backwards, resting on the back of the couch.

"No anything to anything, actually. We're are dedicated to his safety, first and foremost. If afterwards we decide to persue a relationship or something of the like, that will be... after." Sam nodded and laughed, nudging Kurt in the ribs as he did so.

"I bet you that you will tap that long before we figure this out."

Kurt, torn between laughing and crying himself (because it was ridiculous and with the way his sex drive reacted when the man was in the room with him, entirely possible), stood up and made his way into the kitchen for another cup of coffee.

A few hours later, with Blaine having joined them sometime between coffee and Sam turning on a random television channel just to break up the bouts of silence while they did their own research on what was going on. Well, Kurt and Sam were researching. Blaine alternated from staring blankly at the pictures on the coffee table and at the television.

"Wait. Genius idea that I'm not sure why we didn't think of this before. Sam, can you hack in to see if any of Blaine's family has made any large withdrawls recently from their bank accounts?" Sam looked first at Kurt, and then Blaine, and then to his laptop as if he was looking for something. Blaine had his head tilted, looking questioningly at Sam and waiting for an answer.

"I can. How in the hell did we not think of that before?" He grabbed the laptop and pulled it closer to him, typing at lightning speed. Kurt's hands were clenched in his lap as he waited. After a few minutes, Sam glanced up.

"I need the names of the people's accounts. Blaine?" Blaine recited each name, his father and then his father's parents, before looking down. After a moment of hesitancy, he even gave his mother's name.

"My dad might have... used their joint account." Kurt gave him a sympathetic and hopefully encouraging smile before turning back to Sam and waiting.

He typed for a little while longer, frowning as the seconds turned to minutes. Every now and then he would open his mouth, as if he was going to say something, and then snap it shut again to continue typing. Finally, just as Kurt was about to say something, Sam looked up.

"Guys... I think we have a problem." Blaine leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"What problem?" Sam glanced back at the page and then back up, looking from Kurt to Blaine.

"None of these accounts, and some of them are pretty secluded and private accounts, have had any large amount of money withdrawn or transfered. Nothing that even equals the amount." Blaine leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so.

"Maybe they won't have to pay until I'm dead." His voice was so defeated that Kurt wanted to scream, or cry, or maybe just kiss some strength into him. Knowing that either of those three things wouldn't be good right now, he shook his head and made his voice firm and yet comforting at the same time.

"No, the company requires half down and half at completion. Plus Carlson said when they requested the timeline be raised, they upped the payment by forty grand." This brought Blaine and Sam's attention.

"The timeline was raised?" and "Upped the payment?" were both spoken, the first by Sam and the latter by Blaine. Kurt nodded and then decided to explain. He was sure he had mentioned both parts of this before.

"I got word that the timeline went from until Friday until Thursday at midnight. Whoever put the hit out gave an extra forty grand, paying twenty down and thirty altogether, to get it done twenty four hours earlier. It seemed fishy."

Blaine's face went from confused, to understanding, to deathly pale in a matter of seconds. Kurt saw this and stood up, moving to his side. Sam stayed on the couch but he sat his laptop down, watching the exchange.

"Blaine? What is it? Did you think of something?" Blaine nodded, but his mouth was not opening and he was not making any indication that he was going to speak. Kurt glanced at Sam who shrugged, obviously not knowing what was going on anymore than he did.

"Blaine?" He nodded and licked his lips, fingers tightening on the arms of the chair he was in and looked past Kurt, not even looking at him, and making eye contact.

"Check... uh, check Matthew Alexander Drum's account."

Sam shot Kurt a look before grabbing his laptop again, typing in the information. Kurt waited, watching Blaine's face for the most part.

"Well shit. Matthew Alexander Drum seemed to just lose thirty grand recently." Blaine's face crumpled for a moment but then the mask was back up, face still pale and hands clenching ever tighter on the arms of the chair. He wasn't offering up any information so Kurt had to ask.

"Who... who is Matthew Drum?" Blaine let out a strained laugh, finally tearing his eyes away from Sam and looking up at Kurt.

"For the sake of conversation, I guess you can call him my ex."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm such a troll. Wasn't his family at all. Sorry to bust that bubble. ANYWAYS! I hope you like this chapter and the surprise-twist ending. Honestly, I like twists and turns. Expect many. And a little Sam characterization. And Samcedes, because I ship that as well. I've already got the next chapter brewing, so it should be up soon!

Thanks to those of you that have introduced yourself on here or on tumblr, please continue to do so. I want to know my readers. So, just email me or drop me a review or a private message or stalk my tumblr. Links on my profile.

I hope you're enjoying the story.


	15. Chapter 15

**Shoot to Kill**

"Okay, most people have exes, and I'll even venture to say that some relationships end badly, but what on earth could cause someone to want to kill their ex?" Kurt shot a glare to Sam at that because that was not helping at all. Blaine was still looking up at Kurt, watching his face closely. And thankfully Kurt was good at covering his emotions because he had a feeling this would be an awkward discussion at best.

"We weren't... it really didn't end well. Can I uh... can I take a few moments?" Kurt nodded, stepping back as to let Blaine slip through. Blaine placed his hand lightly onto Kurt's elbow before stepping away and going into the kitchen.

"Well that's gotta suck. Imagine, your ex paid to have you killed." Kurt shushed Sam, looking over his shoulder as he did so.

"Have some respect Sam." Sam shrugged, although his face told just how much sympathy he held for Blaine. They got all kinds of contracts, although they usually were not told who had set it up. Sometimes, however, they were told. It was always difficult when it was family, but for it to be someone that you had been in a relationship with? Those were difficult too.

It didn't help that this was the first time that Kurt or Sam (at least, Kurt imagined the first time for Sam) had been on this side of the hit, had seen the victim's face as more than just a victim when they found out what was going on. With another look over his shoulder at the kitchen door, Kurt moved back to the couch beside Sam and sat down.

"Can you keep the jokes to a minimum for the time being? It's not as easy for him as it is for us." Sam nodded, turning so that his laptop was firmly on his lap without him having to hold it, and held a hand out to Kurt.

"I solemnly swear that I will be on my best behavior for the remainder of this conversation. Come on, you know sarcasm is the best defense." Kurt rolled his eyes but clasped Sam's hand, shaking it once firmly before releasing it.

Just as he pulled his hand back to his side, Blaine stepped out of the kitchen. His face had a little more color to it, but his hands were still shaking and Kurt could see that a bead of sweat had sprung out on his neck. It was like this made it real for him, that knowing who actually put the hit out on him made him a target more than his mind had already decided he was, and it had finally gotten to him. Which, granted, actually calmed Kurt down because he had been so sure that Blaine would just be nonchalant about all of it until one of them died.

"Where should I start?" Kurt didn't answer and it seemed that Sam was taking his declaration to heart because he did not interject, simply waiting for Blaine to find the words.

Blaine glanced at the chair he had been in earlier and then back to Kurt, his eyes never leaving his face for the first few minutes of silence. Finally, as it seemed he found the words and courage to start, he closed his eyes.

"Matt and I were friends through our parents. When it was discovered that we were both gay, well our mothers decided to play matchmakers. So from the age of sixteen, we often found ourselves thrown together. We joked about it and played along for their sakes, but I never thought... I didn't have feelings like that for him and I was fairly sure he didn't for me by the way he was fucking his way through ever gay kid within a twenty mile radius. He... when I moved to New York for college, he was there too. We actually tried dating once but it didn't feel right, so we phased out. I dropped out of college to do my own thing and he... well, to be honest, I'm not really sure what he did."

Kurt was biting holes in his tongue because the entire thing was starting to not sound good at all. Although he shouldn't be surprised, the guy had brought a hit out on him. Really, if that doesn't just scream 'it gets worse', he's not sure what would.

"We met up a few months ago, he came into the bar with one of his sisters. He was drunk and I was willing I guess. We fell into a relatively steady routine of hooking up without actually having a conversation."

Kurt had to disguise the yelp as he actually bit into his tongue as him clearing his throat, although Sam gave him a knowing look. There was absolutely no reason or right for Kurt to be jealous about that, because he did the same thing basically.

"Finally I realized that I was being stupid and not treating myself with the respect I deserve and I ended it. A couple of weeks ago, actually. He kept trying to get in touch with me but I wouldn't call him back, I told Wes not to let him in the apartment. Finally, not too long before I met you actually, I had him banned from the bar."

Kurt waited for him to continue, but that actually felt like the end. So instead, he went over what he knew in his head. Once he was sure he understood, he looked over to Sam. Sam, who had been suspiciously quiet for the story, was typing on his laptop but not looking at his hands. Instead he was watching Blaine and Kurt, but mostly Kurt.

"If I may?" Kurt glanced at Blaine, who still hadn't opened his eyes, and then back to Sam.

"I understand that your ex would be mad, feeling like he had been rejected or whatever, but is that cause enough for him to put a hit out on you?" Blaine laughed tightly, his shoulders shaking as he did so, and finally opened his eyes. Kurt was at least grateful that it didn't seem like he had been holding back tears.

"We come from money. Old money. A lot of money. More money than should be given to any one human. I don't play the part because I got tired of the scene fast, but Matt is a stereotypical spoiled rich kid. And you'd be amazed at what good money can buy."

Actually, Kurt thought, they wouldn't be surprised. But the fact still remained that this guy put a hit out on Blaine for having standards. It was almost laughable, in the sad way that you wanted to cry about it afterwards.

"Do you think that if we approached him, we could change his mind?" Blaine laughed again, looking down at his hands and then moving to the chair he had been in earlier, sitting down with a sigh.

"I honestly don't know. I mean, I knew he was vindictive but this is taking it to new heights. So taking that into consideration, I'm not sure I'm the best judge of character for him." Kurt had to agree with that.

"So we stick with what we're doing now. Now we know who put the hit out and we know why. Now all we have to do is figure a way around the contract and be done with it." Everyone seemed to agree enough with the general idea of that, so they went back to their silence.

After a while, Blaine excused himself to go lay down. Not that Kurt blamed him. And once he was sure that Blaine was asleep, or at the very least not able to hear what was going on, Kurt turned to Sam.

"You do realize that my deadline was twelve hours ago? Which means that this is about to get really intense, really fast. How much longer can Blaine pretend that him and I went away for a few days to his roommates? And my dad is going to get really pissed and/or paranoid that I haven't answered my phone in a few days. What are we going to do Sam?"

He didn't want to sound defeated, but that's exactly how he sounded. There didn't seem to be a way to win this, he couldn't figure out a fool proof plan. And when it comes to things like this, you need fool proof. Sam glanced down the hallway, checking to make sure the bedroom door was shut, before he moved his laptop to show Kurt.

"I've been working on that. Listen, we have a few options, like I listed before. Trying to get Drum to terminate his contract or you paying it out. To be honest, I feel more comfortable with the second, but I have a feeling the first might work better." Kurt nodded, rubbing his forehead while reading over what Sam had been figuring out, before tossing a look over his shoulder and down the hallway.

"So what do I do with Blaine? Leave him here for you to take care of?" Sam snorted, obviously trying to hold back laughter, and started to shake his head.

"He's not a dog Kurt, it's not like you can just leave him here. Besides, I'm packing up and heading out soon anyways."

"I can't take him with me." Sam raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why not? It's his car, isn't it?" Kurt sighed, standing up and moving away from the couch, away from the hallway, and as far to the other side of the room as he could get.

"It's too dangerous. Where exactly is the bright idea of having him come with me when I'm going to the people that want him dead? It would be defeating the fucking purpose." He ground his teeth together, inwardly berating himself because yea, that was bad for his teeth and being a hitman didn't come with dental insurance.

"Chill out, okay? There are always ways around that stuff. Disguises and aliases and a lot of other things that we can take care of before you leave. However, I think you and Blaine should probably head out soon. The sooner this is over, the sooner I can live without constant fear of choking on the sexual tension."

That got Kurt to laugh, slumping against the far wall that he was leaning against.

"Can we not bring up that please? I'm trying very hard not to focus on that, thank you very much." Sam sighed, standing up and moving to where Kurt was standing and leaning against it as well.

"Fine, fine. Now listen, you go in there and comfort your man- don't glare Hummel, it's bad manners- and I'll work on a plan to get you two safe and sound and sexing it up before the weekend." Kurt resisted the urge to smack his friend, realizing that that probably wouldn't go over very well, and pushed himself off of the wall.

When Kurt stepped into the bedroom, it was darker than he was expecting. Blaine must have closed the curtains because there wasn't even any midday light coming through. He moved over to the bed where Blaine was lying on his back, one arm under his head and the other resting on his stomach. Kurt waited a second, not being able to see if Blaine was asleep or not, before moving further into the room. As he kneeled against the bed, he thought it might have been a bad idea to shut the door behind him. Here Blaine was, trying to deal with finding out about his ex boyfriend, and all Kurt can do is think dirty and naughty and positively delicious thoughts about the man.

"Blaine?" The man in question turned his head just a little, that much Kurt could make out. He wished he could see Blaine's face though, get some sort of insight what he was thinking and how he should navigate this.

"Hey Kurt." His voice was low, but not hoarse from crying, which was good. He could see that Blaine was reaching out and Kurt let his own hand stretch forward, biting back a smile as Blaine's hand wrapped around his and their knuckles interlocked.

If Kurt could have seen Blaine's face, he would have seen the smile he had when he pulled their joined hands, successfully pulling Kurt down onto the bed, although not completely on top of him. They were not rushing things, they were not rushing things, they were not rushing things. They were just cuddling while Blaine stressed over the turn of events and Kurt mulled over exactly what he would do to Blaine if the circumstances were different.

The main thing that Kurt kept going back to was that the circumstances weren't different, they were very soon to be on the doorstep of danger, and Kurt really didn't need any emotional attachment getting in his way.

Well, besides the emotional attachment he already had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And in the next chapter, mild smut. Ye be warned ahead of time. Big thanks to Sammi for that plot bunny from hell. So goes for taking it slow, right? Also, very important: Starting Monday, I won't have the internet for a full week. This means no posts for a week, no replies to reviews for a week, no replies to replies for a week. I'm very sorry. However this also means that the next Monday when I come back, I'll have an assload of stuff to post. So, not all bad, right?

Thanks to those of you that have introduced yourself on here or on tumblr, please continue to do so. I want to know my readers. So, just email me or drop me a review or a private message or stalk my tumblr. Links on my profile.

I hope you're enjoying the story.


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: **_This chapter contains s__cenes of sexual nature._

**Shoot to Kill**

"Here. New IDs, credit cards, and the directions to where this Matthew Drum guy is supposed to be right now." Kurt raised his eyebrow as he passed the ID with Blaine's picture to him, noticing the name said _Jeremy Right_. He wasn't sure if he should call Sam out on making his name literally be Mister Right or not, but decided that was a conversation for another day. His own ID said _Felix Reese_ and he rolled his eyes.

"So what, I'm taking over your identity?" Sam shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. Kurt had seen how Blaine's eyes had been drawn to the scars down his right arm, but that didn't bother Sam. He was used to people staring.

"When you're done with the credit cards, shred them. There is only a few thousand on each, so be careful. Pin number is 3825 for both. Also, here is a cell phone. It's for us to keep in touch, my number is already programmed in it. It's a burn phone, so don't worry about it. Take turns driving, it's almost twelve hours. Take a break halfway through, I've marked a few hotels that I've stayed at on the way."

For his part, Sam had gone above and beyond while Kurt and Blaine and laid in bed (because Kurt refused to call in cuddling, even if that was what it technically was), having done all of this in only a few hours. The sun had barely started to go down when he had come into the room and told them that he was ready for them.

"Do we know why Drum is in St. Louis?" Kurt glanced at Blaine, hoping for some personal insight into the ordeal.

"He has an uncle that lives there that he visits sometimes." And he would want to be far from New York for the hit, which begged the thought that Carlson either hadn't told Drum the deadline wasn't met, or at least that one of his employees went rogue.

"What about you Sam? Where you headed next?" Sam shrugged, looking at his own bags that he had started to pack in the living room.

"Haven't given it much thought. I'll stay close for you two though, so call if you need me. Other than that, I'll just fade into the scenery like usual."

And that was their goodbye, a brief handshake and a look that passed from Sam to Blaine that Kurt tried to ignore- because it totally shouted that they, at some point, had talked about something very important and Kurt had a feeling it had to do with him- and that was it. Kurt had a feeling, much like the feeling that his gun would come in handy, that he would be seeing Sam again very soon anyways.

Blaine decided to drive first, which Kurt only halfheartedly tried to talk him out of. After that, they threw their bags in the back seat (with Kurt gently placing his messenger bag within reach) and they headed out. He wanted to rest, but every time he closed his eyes, he felt like he was being watched. No matter how many times he looked though, Blaine was watching the road. It didn't take too long of him peeking at Blaine for him to realize that it was just the nerves of what was going on, the fact that they had passed the deadline and were reaching the original deadline.

As if sensing his unease, Blaine put his hand on his knee and squeezed it lightly.

"Try to get some sleep. I'll wake you up if I got lost." Because there was no way that Kurt could sleep for long, he agreed. The steady movement of the car, and the warmth of Blaine's hand on his knee, slowly allowed Kurt to drift into sleep.

Of course his slumber didn't last long, since he honestly did not feel comfortable sleeping during their predictament, and when he woke up, he noticed that Blaine was singing along with the radio under his breath. Kurt took the moment to watch Blaine, singing while paying attention to the road, his hand still on Kurt's knee and lightly tapping out a beat to the song. Despite the situation, Kurt felt himself smile because Blaine seemed so at ease. Through the end of the song he was currently singing along to and the beginning of the next, Kurt finally decided to let his consciousness be known.

"You have a really good voice." The car swerved and Blaine made a very unsophisticated sound as he was jumped, releasing Kurt's knee to get back in the lane they were supposed to be in.

"Jesus Kurt, a little warning would have been nice. But yea, uh, thanks." There was just enough light in the car from the cars on the other side of the interstate that Kurt could see he was blushing.

As he straightened himself out, rolling his neck to try to get rid of the kink there, he glanced at the clock. He hadn't even slept an hour. Still meant eleven hours, plus a break somewhere in the middle, left until their destination.

"So, I've been wondering, and I know you said I didn't want to know, and I've decided I do want to know. How did Sam get those scars?" Kurt twisted in his seat a bit, trying to get comfortable. Not that the seat was uncomfortable, because it was very comfortable, but the conversation was a little uncomfortable.

"Well, he got careless with a target. He was trying to get in good with a guy, low level mafia or something. Turns out the guy suspected him of being a double crosser, which I guess he kind of was, but of a different sort. The guy led him to believe there was just going to be a gathering and he went unarmed. Got jumped by five guys. Said the scars would remind him who not to fuck with. Face, chest, and arm. I suppose there was something symbolic about that. Cleaning lady found him and he went to the hospital under his alias. Once he got out, he terminated his contract with Carlson, told him never to bother him again, and disappeared."

Blaine's hands had tightened on the steering wheel and he looked sympathetic, which Kurt would call him out on but it was pointless. Sam wasn't there to be offended by the sympathy, he wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

"That's just... that something like that could happen... it's heavy." The little itch that was under Kurt's skin, the itch that was making him move around in his seat as he told the story, seemed to take over his mouth.

"Heavy? You think that's heavy? That's part of the job. I've walked in places where I didn't think I would make it out. Sam is permanently scarred because of this job. I've known more than one person that was killed in the middle of a job. Hell, the guy you were fucking on the regular is trying to kill you. I'm not sure the word heavy can fully reach what it is. It's a fucking disaster. We fuck, fight, and kill and you want to pass it off as heavy? These are people's lives that are getting fucked beyond belief and you call it heavy!"

Kurt knew that Blaine was watching him after that outburst, his chest was heaving and he wanted nothing more than to burrow so far into his seat that he would disappear. Blaine licked his lips, looking from him to the road before making a split decision and pulling off onto a nondescript exit. Kurt wanted to ask what he was doing, but after what just happened, he wasn't sure it mattered.

So when he pulled off on a dirt road and turned the car off, Kurt waited. It was like Blaine wanted to talk, wanted to get something off his chest, so Kurt waited.

"I have a feeling that this is new for both of us but I know something... something that might make it easier and the rest of this trip go a little smoother." Again Kurt waited, chewing on his bottom lip as he waited for Blaine to tell him what his plan was. Instead of telling him though, it seemed that he wanted to show him.

Blaine unbuckled his seat belt and then reached over, releasing Kurt's as well. Their eyes were locked and once Blaine was sure that Kurt wasn't about to reach behind him and pull out that gun, he crawled over to the passenger side. The car was small but there seemed to be just enough room for whatever Blaine was thinking. First he reached behind him, as he was straddling Kurt's waist in the seat, and pulled the leever to slide the chair back. Once it was as back as it would go, giving Kurt ample leg room, Blaine reached down and pulled the leever on the side to lean the seat back.

Kurt licked his lips, having a feeling he knew what was next, but waiting for Blaine to make the move. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear Sam saying something like "I told you that you'd tap that before it was finished", but the voice shut up as Blaine lowered his head to Kurt's and their lips met.

It had been since Wednesday morning, and here it was only Thursday night, since they had kissed like this. Blaine had one hand on Kurt's hip and the other just resting on his shoulder, the kiss was persistent but light. And finally Kurt couldn't take it anymore and he reached up with both hands, grabbing the collar of Blaine's shirt and pulled him as close as he could. Their mouths seemed to open at the same time, tongues dueling in between.

There was nowhere to get purchase, no way to get closer to Blaine than he already was. One of his hands released his collar and moved to the back of his neck, the other hand dropping solidly to the other man's waist. The hand that had been pressed lightly to Kurt's own hip was now digging into it, surely to leave bruises. And the hand on his shoulder moved to the back of his neck, carding through the hair there and getting a solid grip on the hair on the back of Kurt's head.

There was an exclamation of "Fuck" but Kurt wasn't really sure which of them it came from, but that wasn't important. Blaine pulled his mouth away, catching Kurt's bottom lip in his mouth just hard enough to make Kurt's eyes fly open (and really, when did they close?), before letting go completely and dropping his mouth to Kurt's neck. The still faintly purple bruise that he had left (how long ago was that now?) was going to become darker because Blaine latched his mouth over it again, dragging his teeth over the skin and then soothing it with his tongue before doing it again.

It was really no surprise when Kurt found himself arching his back, effectively lifting his hips. Their position, Blaine straddling him in the small space, meant that their groins met between them and Kurt felt more than heard Blaine gasp at the sensation. Because yup, Kurt was hard and Blaine's own cock was definitely about to bust his zipper and...

"Do... do that again." Kurt wanted to laugh because with the sensation and the panting and Blaine nearly begging in his ear like that, he really didn't stand a chance. The hand that had been gripping the back of Blaine's neck to pull his mouth closer to his neck dropped, so now both of them were gripping tightly onto Blaine's hips. He rolled his hips upwards, hissing at the contact because Blaine had surprised him by rolling his hips forward and... fuck.

His cock was already getting painfully hard and his jeans were not making this a very comfortable ordeal. He let go of Blaine's hips, barely ignoring the whimper that Blaine let out at the movement, and unbottoned and undid his zipper, if just to ease the restriction. Blaine made a sound, definitely a whimper this time, before releasing Kurt's hair and letting his hand dive straight into Kurt's opened jeans, palming his erection in an awkward position through his boxers.

"Fuck. Kurt." It was different, Kurt realized, to hear Blaine making those sounds and feeling like this, and being this hard against him, and saying his name. He wasn't saying _Henry_, he was saying Kurt. And that was all the difference.

Kurt regained his grip on Blaine's hips and pulled him back down, partially trapping Blaine's hand between them. When Blaine realized what he was doing, he pulled his hand out and grabbed onto Kurt's neck, forcing their mouths together as their hips started to move. Kurt rolled his hips up and moved Blaine's forward so that their cocks met between them, still covered by their jeans but it was as good as it was going to get right now, for now.

They found a rhythm, sort of forgetting to kiss and just panting into each other's mouths as they struggled to keep moving. Kurt could feel himself already getting close, testimony to how sexually frustrated he had been recently, and he tried to get the words out to let Blaine know. However he only need to make a sound, because it seems that Blaine was right behind him.

Their foreheads met as their pace started to get a little more frantic, Blaine gripped tightly onto the back of Kurt's neck and whispering his name under his breath like some sort of chant. And just as Kurt thought that this moment would never be topped, would forever live in his mind as a moment he would never forget, their eyes met.

Kurt had never felt the pull in his stomach before, the pull that came with the strong urgency of his orgasm. It was like he was coming and going at the same time, partially because he was. While he rode his orgasm, Blaine rode him until he hit his own, their eyes never leaving one another's. It was something Kurt had never done before, stared into someone's eyes during a moment like that. Watched someone unravel and have someone watch him.

Never before had he ever wanted to take someone to those heights and never before had he ever really felt that someone wanted to take him there too. Somewhere deep inside him was throbbing, telling him that he was in so much trouble and that this was feeling an awful lot like love.

When they both stilled, breathing still erratic, Blaine dipped his head back down to press a kiss to Kurt's mouth. When he pulled away after a few seconds, Kurt followed and refused to end the kiss. He was in a lot of trouble.

Not only had he just come in his pants, which he was going to have to change soon because he could not continue the trip in those jeans now, but he had come to a very shocking conclusion. He actually loved Blaine. Now more than ever, he knew he needed to protect Blaine. There was a lot more on the line than just Blaine's life now.

When they pulled away, Blaine laughed roughly and slid back into his seat.

"That was interesting. And a little unexpected." Kurt raised an eyebrow, frowning as he repositioned his seat. There was definitely come sticking to him and it was not a comfortable feeling.

"Unexpected? And what exactly where you expecting when you crawled into my lap like that?" After checking to make sure that there was no one in the area, he stepped out of the car and grabbed his bag, rifling through for a new pair of boxers and another pair of jeans.

"I don't know, but I definitely didn't expect that we'd end up dry humping like a pair of horny teenagers." It was said with a laugh as Blaine followed Kurt's lead, getting out of the car with his own bag.

Kurt, despite trying very hard not to, did find himself watching Blaine. He watched long enough to see that all he did was change his underwear and was about to pull on the pants he had just been wearing.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in clean jeans?" Blaine glanced over the top of the car, leaning to rest his forearms against the top of it.

"I checked, they're clean." Kurt bit his lip, thredding a belt through his jeans and folding the soiled clothes so that it wouldn't get everywhere in his bag.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. I'm not sure I'll be able to handle thinking about you in the same jeans that you just came in without wanting to rip them off of you." With my teeth. That part wasn't added, but Kurt was definitely thinking it. And by the raise of Blaine's eyebrow, he definitely was thinking it too.

Thankfully he didn't say anything else, although he definitely had a smirk that said he had a list of things he could say, and changed his jeans. Once they were both presentable again, they got back into the car and Blaine turned the key.

As Blaine tried to navigate the area to find out how to get back on the interstate, he glanced over at Kurt with a frown.

"So what does this mean exactly? We just going to forget that happened and go back to the original plan?" The original plan, that they would focus on getting Blaine safe and then possibly look into something more. Yea, that plan was pretty shot to shit at this point.

"What if I... what if I don't want to forget it happened?" And damn if Kurt's voice wasn't hesitant at that. He was going to blame the orgasm for that because he had some backbone.

Blaine reached over with his right hand and completely bypassed Kurt's knee, which is where he thought it was heading, and wrapped around Kurt's left hand. He let their hands be pulled over into Blaine's personal space where he placed a light kiss to the back of his hand. They had found the interstate by then and the lights of the passing cars lit up that he was, once again, blushing. And Kurt was going to go out on a limb and say it wasn't just from their little act of physicality.

"I'd like that." Their hands dropped onto Blaine's thigh and Kurt found himself, despite his many self help talks in the past few days, completely at ease at the fact that he just started a relationship with someone who he had been hired to kill and then kidnapped to keep safe.

They still had a long ways to go before this was resolved, but it made it easier for Kurt to breathe that he knew that at the end, it wouldn't necessarily be over for them too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sooooo, yea. Car smut. Thanks for the incentive Sammi, haha. I've decided, since I like where this one ended, that I'm going to let this be where my week long hiatus starts. Sorry guys. I'll be back on the 4th with some, hopefully, quality posts. THIS STORY IS NOT OVER! I will be back. Promise. Thanks for sticking with me guys, I'll be sure to make it worth your while.

Thanks to those of you that have introduced yourself on here or on tumblr, please continue to do so. I want to know my readers. So, just email me or drop me a review or a private message or stalk my tumblr. Links on my profile.

I hope you're enjoying the story.


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: **_This chapter contains s__cenes of sexual nature._

**Shoot to Kill**

Halfway to St. Louis, as they had promised Sam, they started looking for an 'out of the way' hotel to stay in for the rest of the night. They had already passed most of the ones that Sam had circled and it was pushing past two thirty in the morning now, so they had to find something. They could push to make it to the next hotel that Sam had circled, but it was about forty miles out and Kurt knew that Blaine was getting tired already, by the way he kept rubbing his eyes and trying to keep his yawns covered.

"You sure you don't want me to drive? We can still look for a place to stop, it just looks like you're about to crash. Literally." Blaine shook his head, biting back another yawn. It was completely adorable, as was the way that he had yet to let go of Kurt's hand.

"No, I'm fine, really." Kurt would believe that statement more if Blaine hadn't yawned half of it. However, he changed the subject by pointing out another sign with a list of hotels coming up.

When they finally picked a hotel, although motel probably fit more, even Kurt couldn't deny how tired he was. He knew that in his line of work, there were some things that he had to take his chances on. Sometimes he needed a lot of sleep to be completely aware for the mission, but sometimes he couldn't afford to sleep and lose time or conscious awareness of where he was. Honestly though, he felt that he needed to keep his strength up for whatever was waiting for them at the end of this journey.

Plus, if him and Blaine were going to start making it a habit of randomly making each other come, he was going to need as much energy as he could get.

The guy at the desk didn't seem to think it was odd when Kurt and Blaine walked in, carrying their bags and fighting back yawns. Kurt double checked that he pulled out the right credit car, Felix Reese's card, as he requested a room. He didn't even bat an eyelash when Kurt stated that they only needed one bed. He ran the card, handed over the card key, and told them how to get to their room. In all honesty, he seemed like it was something he got often.

"They probably get a lot of couples out this way. It's nondescript, off the beaten track, takes cash. Think about it." Kurt made a sound in the back of his throat, probably a laugh but at this point who knows, while trying and retrying the card key in their door. He ran it three times before banging his forehead on the door.

"Now that I'm this close to sleep, I can't seem to do the smallest of functions." Blaine laughed, yawning as he did so, and grabbed the card from Kurt's hand. It took him twice to get it to work, but once he did, Kurt nearly fell into the room. He dropped his bag and looked about to just drop into the bed but seemed to think better of it, pulling off his pants and shirt, rummaging through his bag for the pajama pants that he... there they were. He pulled those on before flopping onto the bed.

Although if you asked him, he'd refuse to admit that he ever flopped anywhere. Ever.

Blaine followed suit, changing into a pair of blue cotton pants and leaving his shirt off (and even though Kurt was half asleep, he was already really looking forward to the feeling of skin against skin whilst cuddling in their sleep), climbing into the bed with some difficulty because it was small. He lay beside Kurt, their arms and feet barely brushing. And as much as Kurt wanted to tell him that he could come closer, they could sleep closer, those weren't the words that came out when he did speak.

"We should really talk about everything." Blaine rolled his head to face Kurt, raising an eyebrow before yawning.

"In the morning then." Kurt nodded and rolled so that he was completely facing Blaine, pulling the older man closer to him and pressing his nose against his collarbone. God, Blaine smelled like his cologne and sex and a little like Kurt's own scent. It was fast becoming Kurt's favorite smell, all of these things at once.

He felt himself slip into sleep, his arm tucked over Blaine's waist and Blaine's arm over his shoulders, his hand pressed against the small of Kurt's back.

The dream that Kurt was having was new... well maybe not new. It was strange that he was having a dream about someone being on top of him to the point that he could actually feel it though. He could feel the weight pushing on his thighs and the knees digging into either side of his hips and fingers running over his arms and chest and lips pressing against his throat and teeth nipping at his... this was not a dream.

His eyes snapped open, his breathing going from easy in sleep to a little faster because yup, Blaine was straddling him and alternating between pressing open mouth kisses to his neck and running his teeth over his exposed collarbone. He's always half hard in the mornings but this must have been going on for a while because he was definitely as hard as he could get and his hips were moving on their own accord to brush against Blaine's crotch which... yup, they'd been at this for a while.

"Were you going to wake up me for this particular excursion?" Blaine lifted his head from the crook of Kurt's neck and smirked, rotating his hips just enough to brush against Kurt's cock and make his eyes roll into the back of his head for a second.

To be honest, Kurt was not opposed to being woken up like this every morning.

"The noises you were making were pretty interesting." Kurt raised an eyebrow, hoping that he could keep his hitman cool long enough to keep from blushing, before moving to grab onto Blaine's hips. This was a relatively familiar stance, since it seemed that everytime they were even the slightest bit horizontal, Blaine was on top. Never one to be outdone, Kurt bent his knee just enough that he could get some leverage and rolled them over on the bed, laughing at the surprised noise that escaped Blaine's throat.

"You should be careful. Keep doing that while I'm asleep and it would be over before it really starts to get fun." Kurt situated himself so that one of his legs was between Blaine's, their thighs rubbing against each other's cocks. It was around that point, with Blaine tilting his head backwards and baring the curve of his neck to Kurt, that he realized that they hadn't kissed yet. So instead of taking advantage of the expanse of neck presented to him, he used one hand to tilt Blaine's head back up and lowered himself until their mouths met.

He moved again, his leg moving forward at the same time that Blaine lifted his hips so the friction was basically amazing, so that he could settle between Blaine's legs, their mouths still attached. There was still that throbbing inside of him, something that had very little to do with lust and very much to do with love, that was telling him that this was still too much at once. He wanted everything, every inch of skin and probably more than that. He had to promise himself that when this was done, not if, he would take the time to learn each and every one of Blaine's gasps and moans, but for now... for now they were stuck with a desperate need and that would have to do.

"Pants. Off. Now." Blaine looked up, his eyes lidded and his mouth a deep red from the kiss, and nodded. They both shifted, lifting and moving their hips to get their pajama pants and underwear off, both extremely aware of the way their erections brushed against one another. While Kurt leaned back down, to shift himself bewteen Blaine's spread legs once more, Blaine had already moved a hand down to wrap around Kurt's length.

Kurt uttered out a few words, or sounds that would just have to pass for words for now, as he began to thrust. And hell, this was not what he had been trying for when he flipped them over, he had his mind made up and... fuck Blaine was rubbing his thumb over the head of Kurt's cock and-

"Fucking hell." He bent forward, forcing Blaine to stop moving his hand in potentially illegal ways on his cock and bites down hard on Blaine's bottom lip. While Blaine is distracted by that, moaning at the pull on his lip, Kurt leans up just enough to sneak his hand down between them. His position on Blaine's thighs is kind of perfect for what he has in mind, wrapping his hand around Blaine and pushing their cocks together, linking his fingers around Blaine's so that they are sort of holding hands... just with their cocks between their palms.

The rhythm they start out with is slow, but they both that right now isn't really the time for romance. So while their hips are moving, each thrusting themselves into their joined hands, Kurt urges Blaine's hand to start moving with his. There is a little too much friction, which Kurt should have thought about before he started this but fuck, he was already starting to leak a bit and on the upward jerk, he swiped his thumb over the heads of their cocks to increase the pressure.

It must have worked because Blaine's free hand shot up, fisting against the back of Kurt's head and pulled him halfway down to meet him while he sat the rest of the way up, their mouths crashing together, teeth and tongue and gasps. Blaine was doing his best to fuck Kurt's mouth with his tongue, which Kurt had absolutely no objections to, and Kurt knew that Blaine was going to have a series of bruises on his hip from the grip that Kurt had on him.

There is nothing but white noise going on in Kurt's head, a low humming with a chorus of Blaine's gasps vibrating into his own mouth, that seems to intensify the moment that Blaine comes. And fuck seeing Blaine like that really did something because Kurt felt his knees shake a bit and his thrusts seemed to get a little haphazard and then he found his own orgasm. As he collapses onto Blaine's chest, he thinks he should probably be disgusted. There is a layer of semen slowly congealing between them that, yea, was pretty disgusting.

But Kurt wasn't in a rush. He was waiting for the feeling to come back to his legs and maybe for his ears to stop ringing and definitely for Blaine's hand to release his hair, but it hadn't happened yet. They had so much to do and really didn't have time for post-sex cuddling, but it seemed they both had silently agreed to not rush it for a few minutes.

Their few minutes were cut extremely short as there was a mechanical sound coming from Kurt's side of the bed. It was the phone that Sam had given them, meaning that it was Sam that was calling. And while Kurt would have ignored it, he was brought back to the circumstances and forced himself to roll to the side of the bed to grab the phone from the bedside table.

"Yes?" His voice came out in a bit of a "just came" rasp, causing Blaine to start laughing silently. And even though it was just a phonecall, Kurt could just feel that Sam was giving him a look.

"Well, I was calling to check in on you two, but I'm already rethinking that decision. However, I would like to point out that I did tell you that you'd tap-" Kurt snapped the phone shut and put it down on the nightstand. He was fairly certain that if he had allowed Sam to finish that sentence, he would probably kill him with sheer willpower.

"We should... clean ourselves up. We have a long day ahead of us." Kurt rolled his head to look at Blaine, who was still smiling lightly. It was decided, purely to save time, that they would have to shower together. And despite the fact that Kurt's mind was going through all of the things they could do in that shower, most of those things being counterproductive to actually getting clean, they were able to mostly keep their hands to themselves. Mostly.

He wasn't able to deny the fact that he could now, with no shame, run his hands over Blaine's body. He was completely naked and standing under the spray and Kurt didn't even want to try to resist the urge to kiss up his chest and suck on the skin of his neck, pushing Blaine against the shower wall as he did so. They were getting so distracted but neither of them wanted to pull away from the moment.

When they finally left the bathroom, dressed and finally able to keep their hands to themselves, they grabbed their things and headed towards the door. They would stop for gas and breakfast, with the intention of talking about everything in the car.

The guy at the desk was different than the one from the night before, giving them a clearly judging look as he asked if they had slept well. This, on top of the stress of what they were heading for, made Kurt really want to get crass and potentially just mount Blaine right there in the lobby, but he knew better. He handed over the card key and basically pulled Blaine out of the building, heading straight for the red car that they had already spent way too much time. He absent mindedly patted his messenger bag for his equipment, a comforting habit more than anything, and unlocked the car door with the keys he hadn't even realized he had been holding.

They stopped for coffee and breakfast, Blaine going across the street to get gas while Kurt ordered their food, and then headed back onto the road. Kurt looked over the map three times before getting onto the interstate.

"You said that we should talk last night." Kurt glanced over at Blaine, who was licking the coffee off of his stirrer, eyes forward.

"That I did. Sam gave us a few rough ideas for what to do when we get to St. Louis, but in order for us to figure out the best plan, I want... I need... to know a little more about Drum. Anything you can think of would help."

Because honestly, Kurt didn't want to know anything about Drum. He didn't want to see Blaine get potentially starry eyed over his old flame, to recount their time together and sigh. He needed to know anything that could help him figure out how to best end this once and for all, but he was not sure he was ready to hear it. Especially since Sam had grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the side before they left yesterday and whispered that this might change a few things, that it might make Kurt a rebound and he didn't want him to get hurt.

Not that Kurt thought he was a rebound, because Blaine had said a few times that he hadn't been emotionally invested into his relationship with Drum, but it still didn't stop the fact that it was possible. They hadn't mentioned feelings, hadn't talked about after all of this. All Blaine had said was that it was difficult for him to keep his hands to himself. Which was a state that Kurt was starting to find very familiar himself.

"I don't know what to say. He's my age. We don't really have a lot in common, except that we are both gay. He uh, well. He used to leave in the middle of the night while I was sleeping, even if we were at his place. Wes used to give me hell for letting him get away with that."

Suddenly Kurt remembered waking up at Blaine's apartment, wanting to leave but having a job to do, and the conversation with Wes. It cleared up why Wes had been so cold to him, why Blaine had reacted the way he had. The first relationship (well, maybe not relationship at that point) that he had gotten into since Drum and the guy was doing the same thing?

"Is there anything else? Habits or weaknesses or...?" Blaine seemed to think about it before nodding, leaning his head back against the headrest.

"He couldn't do it often, but in highschool he did boxing. Had to stop though because of a knee injury he got playing soccer. Other than that, there isn't much I can tell you. Our interactions of the past while haven't been much catching up." His voice was tight and Kurt knew that that meant he was getting frustrated, either at the questions or at himself or at Drum or just in general.

Kurt didn't know what would happen if he reached a hand out to grab onto Blaine's hand, maybe put his hand on his leg, but he didn't want to know. After the relaxed atmosphere this morning, they were both wound tight and staring ahead at what they were getting themselves into. So instead of trying to comfort Blaine, which he really had no idea how to even start, he reached forward and turned on the radio.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you all for being really understanding about my brief hiatus. I'm back and posting. So to thank you for the wait, look, smut! The next chapter is going to have the first introduction of one Matthew Drum, so prepare yourselves? You guys are awesome!

Thanks to those of you that have introduced yourself on here or on tumblr, please continue to do so. I want to know my readers. So, just email me or drop me a review or a private message or stalk my tumblr. Links on my profile.

I hope you're enjoying the story.


	18. Chapter 18

**Shoot to Kill**

When they reached St. Louis, Kurt dialed Sam's number and waited. Two rings and Sam's voice came through, as if he had been expecting the call.

"So, I tracked this Drum guy. He's at a coffee shop, I'm sending you the address now. I'm going in and freezing his accounts, so if this doesn't work, at least he won't be able to make the final payment." Kurt rolled his eyes, snapping the phone shut and waiting for the text to come through. Blaine was in the passenger seat, back rigid and fingers tapping constantly on his knees. As he opened his mouth, although he had no idea what he could say, the phone made a sound.

"Drum is at a coffee shop not far from here. I uh... when we get there Blaine, I need you to promise me something." Kurt was looking at his phone, to check the address again, and then to the street map in his lap. He could feel that he now had Blaine's full attention, but he did not look over to him. He traced his index finger over the roads that he would have to take to get to the coffee shop, committing it to memory before actually making the drive. It wasn't until Blaine reached over and covered his hand, forcing him to pay attention, did he finally turn to look.

"Anything."

"I want you to stay in the car and if you see anything suspicious, or if I give you a signal, or if anything happens... just... drive." Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand before pulling it back, shaking his head.

"And leave you there? No. Not happening." Kurt sighed, having at least partially expected this reaction.

"You said anything!" Blaine threw his hands up and then let them fall back into his lap, fisted tightly. His reply was clipped, his jaw tight.

"Anything but that." Kurt shook his head, folding the map back up and placing it in the console between their chairs. Afterwards, he turned the key in the ignition and started to pull out of the parking space they were in.

"There isn't a choice. If he sees you, red flags. He doesn't know what I look like so I'm the only logical choice. So can you just... say the words? Please." Blaine crossed his arms over himself, folding in slightly. It wasn't a sight that Kurt wanted to see, Blaine cutting himself off like that, but he would take what he could get for now.

"I promise to run away if something happens." His voice was like a petulant child, but Kurt would give it to him. He could imagine how he would feel if it was reversed, if Blaine was telling him to sit in the car and wait while he did something stupid. The only thing that probably kept him from throwing a complete fit was that it was just Drum that he was meeting up with, it wasn't like there was going to be any members from the company in there.

He parked a little ways away, throwing his bag over his shoulder and stepping out of the car. There was a knot in his stomach, not because he thought this was going to be dangerous, but because he was going to be meeting Blaine's ex-boyfriend. Despite the fact that he really wanted to hit himself for even thinking that, it was the truth. His anxiousness stemmed entirely from the thought of meeting the guy that Blaine had been with before him.

He was barely on the sidewalk when Blaine called out to him from the passenger seat. Kurt had half expected to turn around and see him on the sidewalk with him, but he seemed to realize how bad it would be if he was seen. Taking a glance around, although there was no one on this little side street, he moved over to the window, leaning down so that he could see in. Blaine grabbed his face, pulling the top part of his body into the car, and pressed his lips against his.

Kurt heard the chant in his head, "keep it short, keep it short", being drowned out by the static that was recently coming with kissing Blaine. He snuck one hand into the window, the other one holding onto the door so that he didn't fall completely into the car, and pressed against Blaine's neck to pull him closer. When they parted, Kurt sitting up a little too quickly and bumping his head on the top of the window, Blaine was smiling. Of course Blaine's smile made Kurt smile.

"I'll see you when you get out of there." Kurt nodded, just barely refraining from making Blaine promise him again. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the cell phone, pressing it into his hand. It wasn't said, but it was understood. If something happens, call Sam.

The coffee shop was small, but definitely nice and upscale. It reminded him just enough of the Lima Bean that he didn't feel uncomfortable stepping in. It wasn't until he was there that he realized his mistake. Sam had printed off a picture of Drum for him, but he had tucked it into the very bottom of his messenger bag to put off the inevitable as long as possible. There was absolutely no way he could dig it out and not draw more attention to himself than necessary. That in mind, he had to rely on his training.

Anyone over the age of thirty was cut out, as well as the tweens in the corner. That left only a handful of people near his age, half of which were females, so they were crossed out. That left three guys. There sat his next problem. All three of them were dressed differently, all three were alone, and all three could potentially be something that Blaine would find attractive. Well, all three were attractive in general, so Kurt imagined Blaine would find them as such.

He fell back on the memory of what Blaine had told him, about a knee injury. It was a long shot, because what were the chances that a knee injury from highschool would give someone in their mid-twenties problems, but indeed, one of three he had picked out was favoring their right knee. He watched him for a moment longer, before he decided that that was his mark. The man was tall, even though he was sitting, and looked a cross between professional and casual, wearing jeans and a button up shirt. He had light brown hair, a little messy and a pair of silver rimmed glasses covering his eyes. Kurt found it would be a lot easier to hate him if he was over the top attractive or even just downright unfortunate looking, but he was attractive and subtle at the same time.

He was sitting at a table, one hand holding open his book with the other rubbed absent mindedly at his knee, his drink infront of him. Kurt made his was over, catching the name scrawled on the cup and smiling. Matthew was written on the cup, pointed directly at Kurt. This being the best opening he was going to get, he moved to the chair infront of him and sat down, making sure his bag was on his lap and not at his side.

"Hi. You're Matthew Drum, right?" The man looked up from his book, confused but polite, and Kurt had to refrain from hitting him. There was no way a guy could look that polite and innocent when they had issued a hit out on someone. There were these things called consciences, they tended to keep people from enjoying life when they made bad decisions.

"I am. Do I know you?" Kurt shook his head, releasing his bag and steepling his fingers infront of him.

"No, you don't, but we have a mutual friend. Frank Carlson." His eyes widened and he lowered his book completely, reaching up to tug his glasses off.

"Is there a problem?" He glanced around the shop as if expecting someone to pounce on them. Kurt would have laughed at the irony if he was not starting to get anxious again.

"It seems your request was not met within the allotted time. There person on the job hit a snag, but we are working to rectify the problem immediately." Drum looked relieved, but at the same time, Kurt could tell he was uncomfortable. Now was his chance...

"If you want to terminate your contract, now would be the time to do it." Drum reached up, fingering the back of the book on the table and shook his head.

"No, I don't think I should." He knew he shouldn't push, shouldn't ask why he put the contract out because that's not what the company would do, but he had to.

"If I may ask, why did you make the request?" Drum shot a look at that, before glancing back down at the book. Kurt waited, shooting a glance at the exit to make sure the way was open in case this went bad.

"What's your name?" Kurt opened his mouth, about to ask what that had to do with anything, but he decided it was best to just go with it for now.

"Felix." Drum nodded, leaning back in his seat. As he changed his stance, it was like he closed a shell over him. The shy and confused interior that Kurt had gotten a glance into was covered by arrogance, accompanied with a smirk that Kurt wanted to growl at.

"Take a look around this shop Felix. Every girl, every guy. If I wanted them, I could have them. Even you. If I wanted you... I could have you." Part of Kurt bristled at that because while he liked confidence, he did not like arrogance. Plus, he was in a rather non-defined relationship already, and this was the guy that had contracted a hit out on the guy he was seeing.

Another part of Kurt, however, was smirking so much that it felt like his face was going to freeze like that. Drum saw the smirk, but he musn't have realized that it wasn't for his benefit because his own smirk hadn't left yet.

"You can have any person that you want." Kurt leaned forward, supporting himself on the table as he did so. The look on Drum's face became slightly leery, now moving over Kurt's face and neck and shoulders... the entire thing was rather sickening.

"Exactly." Drum had leaned forward at that, so that their faces were only a few inches apart. If it was possible, Kurt's smirk grew.

"Except for him."

At that, Drum leaned back in his seat, his smirk turning into a frown. It was there that Kurt saw a glimpse of the man he had seen before.

"We'd known each other for years and then he thinks he can cut me out of his life because... because of what? I mean, the sex wasn't even that good." Kurt's back stiffened at that, making him lean back into his chair. He glanced down at his hands and then back up to Drum, just in time to see the glimpse disappear and the cocky persona snap back into place.

"So maybe I got drunk and remembered that a friend of a friend knew some people. It's done with, I paid for it, and the story is going to have a happy ending." A happy ending for which person, Kurt wanted to ask, but decided he had pushed enough for now.

If Drum wasn't going to take it off on his own, Kurt would have to find a way to force his hand. And although his stomach was turning at the thought, he forced himself to lean forward and give a casually flirty look.

"I'm sure there are plenty of happy endings to be had." The look that Drum had at that was positively predatory and would actually probably be attractive if Kurt wasn't in physical pain from having to flirt with this guy, but he had to get him out of here and somewhere secluded, and fast.

"I can get behind that." Drum let his eyes drift to where the table pressed into Kurt's stomach and he smiled, his hand dropping to his messenger bag and feeling to make sure the gun was still in there.

"Want to go for a walk then?" Drum glanced over Kurt's shoulder before smiling.

"Yes. I'd like that." The pair stood up, with Kurt draping his bag over his arm again and Drum just slipping his book into his back pocket.

Once out of the door, Kurt let Drum do the guiding. Few minutes into the walk, he started to realize they were heading the exact direction he came, so they were heading exactly towards where Blaine was. He had to think fast, he had to do something to distract him because he could already see the front bumper of the car...

He grabbed Drum's arms, pushing him towards the wall of a nearby building. When Drum opened his mouth, probably to ask what the hell Kurt was thinking, Kurt realized he had two choices. He could pull his gun out, because there were no people around to see, or he could try to milk this to get as much as he could from Drum. His choice was taken from him as Drum took their stance to mean something different and leaned forward to press his lips against Kurt's.

All Kurt had to do was to just let it happen, to let the kiss last for a few moments, to keep his attention off of the road infront of them just long enough to think of a plan, but he couldn't. The moment that Drum put his lips to Kurt's, Kurt stepped backwards. And the look on Drum's face said that that was exactly what he was expecting.

"I think you need to tell me what in the hell is going on, _Felix_, because I don't think I trust you one bit." Kurt glanced to the side, seeing that the bumper was still there. He could also just make out the interior of the car, with Blaine staring right at him. He gave him a sharp look before stepping forward, returning his full attention to the man infront of him. This next bit relied heavily on him distracting Drum long enough for Blaine to get out of there.

"I won't even give you the choice of doing this the easy way, because they hard way is going to be easier for me. You are going to call Carlson and you are going to terminate your contract against Blaine. You will use the money that you put up for the upped deadline as the cancelation fee. And, as of this moment, you will never even try to talk to him again." Drum narrowed his eyes, leaning forward to get into Kurt's face.

"And who are you to make these demands?" He heard the car start and he knew the sound would draw Drum's attention, so he thrust his hand into the messenger bag and pulled out his gun, pointing it at Drum's chest so that it was still mostly hidden by his jacket, just in case anyone did happen upon them.

"I'm the guy with the gun, and the guy with the gun usually calls the shots. Now call whatever number you have for Carlson and call the it off."

Drum looked around, up and down either direction and then down at the gun pressed into his chest, before pulling out his cell phone and dialing a number from heart. When he moved to put it to his ear, Kurt mouthed 'speaker' and waited.

"Hello, Stanley speaking." Kurt pressed the gun just hard enough into Drum's chest that he would probably have a little bruise there from it.

"This is Matthew Drum. I'm calling about my contract?" He heard a ruffle of papers on the other side, as well as some nervous sounds coming from Stanley.

"Ah, yes, your contract. I know that we had you up the payment because of the deadline, but it seems we hit a little snag. The person we sent to do the job got cold feet and ran off with the target. As of right now, they are MIA, but we are looking. I can assure you, we will take care of our side of the deal, Mister Drum." Kurt pushed the gun in tightly, raising an eyebrow to Drum as he did so.

"That uh... that won't be necessary. I am calling to cancel my contract." Kurt could almost feel the look that Stanley would be using right now.

"Are you sure? There are no refunds available, Mister Drum, and if you release the contract, we do not accept you opening another one on the same target." Drum sighed.

"I know that. You can use my current payments as cancelation fees." There was silence, Kurt holding his breath and Drum staring at the gun and Stanley probably making notes, before he finally spoke.

"If that is how you feel, it is good that you came to us now. We'll call off the hit." Drum thanked him and then hung up, shutting his phone and putting it into his pocket. Kurt lowered the gun, glancing down the road where the car had been parked and sighing. It was over and the hit was off and Blaine was who knows where.

"You're the one that ran away with him, aren't you?" Kurt glanced up at Drum, the man leaning against the wall and looking resigned. It was a good sign, even if he thought it was pretty anticlimatic.

"I am." Drum nodded, pushing off of the wall and putting his hands up, to show that he wasn't going to try anything.

"Keep in mind, he gets bored kind of easily." He shot a glance over his shoulder before taking off down the sidewalk, slow and leisurely, with his hands tucked into his front pockets.

As Kurt tucked his gun into his messenger bag, he wondered what was next. The hit was off, so Blaine was safe. This also meant that Blaine could go back to New York and resume his life. The only problem with that was that Kurt had no idea where Blaine was and he could not tell him this information. On top of that, Kurt didn't know what that meant for him and Blaine. If because Blaine no longer needed him to keep him safe, if he needed him at all.

He pushed the thoughts aside and started down the street the way that Blaine had driven off, his hands fisted into his jacket pockets and keeping his eyes open. It didn't feel like it was quite over yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This chapter did not want to be written for anything, so sorry about the choppiness, I wrote it over the span of a few days. I don't know how many chapters are left, but not many. I'm thinking this story will be over at 20 chapters, so potentially only two left. That being said, I have a few extras that I will probably post as bonus chapters, so we'll see. Thanks for reading!

Thanks to those of you that have introduced yourself on here or on tumblr, please continue to do so. I want to know my readers. So, just email me or drop me a review or a private message or stalk my tumblr. Links on my profile.

I hope you're enjoying the story.


	19. Chapter 19

**Shoot to Kill**

Kurt had decided to walk for a while, in the opposite direction that Drum had gone because he definitely did not want to run into him again, but he had no idea where he was going. He had his messenger bag, which included his gun and wallet and a few other items, but all of his clothes were in the back of Blaine's car, and fuck knows where that was. He really should have thought that whole "if you see trouble, drive away" thing if it meant he was stranded.

He ducked into a store as he saw a cop car in the distance, moving quickly to purchase new clothing and discarding his old, adding to the mix a jacket with a hood. He even bought a new messenger bag, although the dark blue one that he purchased was not as nice as the tan one he rolled up and stuck inside of it (he wasn't throwing it away, it was his favorite!). He had paid with Felix Reese's card, mentally counting up how much money he had used from there because he was going to need to ration it now.

Kurt had barely started walking again when he heard a car pull up beside him, driving slow. He did his best not to look over his shoulder because that was just asking for trouble. Instead he hiked his messenger bag a little higher on his shoulder, and kept his eyes forward. His memory of the street map was a little blank in places, but he was fairly certain there was a one way street coming up that he could turn down and lose whoever-

"It's rude to ignore people you know." Kurt spun around so fast that he nearly lost his footing, choking out a laugh as he did so. The car that was driving was a beaten up brown lump of metal, and the driver was a grinning Sam Evans.

"What the fuck?" Kurt moved infront of the car to the passenger side door, opening it with a loud creak and sitting down.

"Told you I'd stay close by, didn't I? Got a call from a relatively calm Blaine, explaining that you told him to ditch if anything came up. Smart move, by the way. For his part, he didn't freak out until he realized that he was alone and you were alone and you two were alone together, but not together. It was a very interesting one-sided conversation." Kurt rolled his eyes, although a little part of him was torn between elation that Blaine didn't just drive back to New York and worry because Blaine didn't know the hit was lifted. In fact, neither did Sam.

"By the way, I was able to get Drum to drop the contract." Sam gave him a glance, turning left and heading out of town.

"That would probably have something to do with the kiss and the gun that Blaine told me he saw? Why don't you start from the top, we have quite the drive ahead of us." Kurt wanted to ask where they were going, but he let that rest long enough to tell his story.

He explained how he found Drum in the shop, since he hadn't looked at the picture, along with the conversation they had had in there. Sam had snorted, obviously wanting to pipe in with his two cents, but kept quiet so that Kurt could continue. He then went to explain the little street confrontation, how he had seen Blaine's car and was trying to distract him, which was why Drum kissed him. Then the phone call, with Kurt's gun pressed into his chest.

"So that's it huh? The hit is off? That was easy." Kurt shook his head, leaning back into his seat.

"I don't think so Sam. I just can't shake this feeling that I've missed something. Something big." Sam shrugged, quickly turning it into cursing as the car started to shake. Kurt held onto the dashboard, his fingers trying to burrow into the plastic, as he tried to figure out what was going on. Did someone shoot out a tire? Did he run out of gas?

"Shh, Lulu, that's a good girl." Kurt glanced at him, eyebrow raised, and slowly let go of the dashboard as the car stopped shaking.

"Two things. One, what the fuck? Two, did you really name your car Lulu?" Sam gave him a mocking gasp, as if he was offended.

"Don't talk about my baby like that Kurt Hummel, or you can walk. Lulu has been with me since I quit the company. She's touchy, but she's dependable." Kurt glanced around at the vehicle they were in as if trying to find the dependable parts. After they laughed, Kurt decided to ask what had been on his mind for a bit.

"Where exactly are we going? And where is Blaine?" If Sam noticed that the second sentence sounded more important than the first, he rightfully ignored it.

"Blaine is driving to a hotel and we are meeting up with him. He said he'd text me when he found one off the beaten road. He's very accomadating, that boy of yours." Kurt raised an eyebrow and hoped that he wasn't blushing.

They drove in silence for a while, with Kurt leaning against the headrest and just watching the scenery pass. Sam would every now and then talk to _Lulu_, although she didn't do the shaking stunt again. Although with how much his stomach was in knots, Kurt was thinking that he would probably get out and walk on his own if it did that again.

Although he wanted to be happy that the hit was lifted, and he really was, part of him knew that he was missing something. Something had been said, a hint had been dropped in the past few days, and he just hadn't paid it enough attention. He sat there, running over every little thing it could possibly be, but he was drawing a blank. Actually, he was drawing a rather spectacular mental image of Blaine laid out underneath him naked, but that was completely off topic.

A beeping sound came from Sam's side of the car and he glanced down at his lap before looking back up at the interstate. He fumbled with his phone, still watching the road, until looking down to read the text.

"He's found an out of the way motel. Should I tell him one room or two?" He sent a look to Kurt, wagging his eyebrows as he did so, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"One room. Two beds." Sam mumbled something, that sounded a lot like 'If you two start getting it on...' before typing back to Blaine. The next beep came in and Sam read it a few times, glancing up to check the road signs, before sending one back.

"He's actually not that far from where we are, we should be there in thirty minutes. Would you like me to pull over so you can get pretty?" Kurt crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow as he did so.

"Are you saying I'm not pretty already?" Sam looked him over and then turned back to the road, smirking so that the scars tightened around his mouth.

"You're always pretty Hummel, just that if you're going to be spending quality time with the guy you want to tap, you might want to lose the button up plaid shirt. You're awfully close to being a hipster." Kurt glanced down at his outfit and rolled his eyes.

"So many things about that statement is wrong. Just so many."

It was easy between the two of them, it always had been. Even in highschool, while Sam was on the football team and Kurt was the gay kid, they both bonded through Glee. Sam was one of the very few people at McKinley that didn't harrass him or make fun of him, although in time they were able to do mutual, good natured ribbing. Kurt laughed at his hair and Sam made fun of his diva attitude. The company changed them both, gave Sam the scars and Kurt a different outlook on life, and gave them both memories that neither of them wanted.

"This is our exit." As Sam pulled onto the exit ramp, he glanced down to send another text to Blaine before trying to find which way to turn. Two left turns later and they were pulling into one of the motels where each room was laid out in a strip instead of in a building together. Blaine's car was parked infront of room 12, so they stepped out of the car and headed towards the door. Before they reached it though, it opened to reveal Blaine.

"Hey." He was smiling, although not even trying to hide the fact that was looking Kurt over (probably for visible signs of wounds or injury, but also because Kurt looked pretty good in skinny jeans and plaid button ups). Sam held his hands up, struggling under the two heavy bags he was pulling with him, and moved out of the way so that the two men could properly greet each other.

Properly greeting each other included Blaine grabbing the collar of Kurt's shirt and pulling him forward, pressing their lips together tightly. Kurt could hear Sam telling them to get a room, but he simply flipped him off before grabbing the back of Blaine's head and tilting him just enough so that he could slant their mouths together, making it easier to slip his tongue inside.

When the pulled away, Blaine's eyes were a little unfocused and Kurt was pretty sure he was the same.

"Hi." They smiled and Blaine stepped back so that Kurt could fully enter the room and shut the door. Sam had his back to the pair, setting up his computers on the desk in the far corner in favor of watching the hormone-driven reuinon.

At that point, Kurt led Blaine to the bed, sitting down beside him and explaining what had happened after he drove off. He went over his conversation with Drum in the shop, not smoothing over the fact that he put out the hit because he was drunk and rejected, that he openly flirted with Kurt while talking about having his ex killed, and honestly do these trust fund kids not have any tact? He then explained that he was worried Drum would see and recognize Blaine's car, hence why he pushed him against the wall. He watched Blaine's face change when he explained that Drum had leaned forward to kiss him, wondering what that meant for Blaine.

After the many array of emotions had crossed Blaine's face, Kurt explained that the hit was off. He ran over the fact that Drum was incapable of opening another hit, a clause in contract that Kurt had forgotten was added recently, but Blaine had a question.

"Couldn't he... I don't know, couldn't he get someone else to do it? He pay them, they do the dirty work?" Kurt shook his head.

"No, we do our homework for certain cases. You're name is already in the database so if it pops up again, Carlson would require a great deal of research before he allows it. He's really picky about the reputation of the company." Kurt tried not to laugh, but the more they talked about the company and Carlson, the more Kurt realized he would have to get in touch with him soon, to officially terminate his contract and sign the appropriate papers.

"So it's over? No more looking over my shoulder, they'll lift the blacklist on my name? It's done." Kurt nodded, looking down at his hands. He imagined that he should probably say something, probably explain the feeling he had in the bottom of his stomach that something was going to go_ wrong_, but he didn't. Instead he nodded again and glanced up, smiling as he did so.

Because as much as Kurt didn't know what this meant for the two of them, he knew what this meant for Blaine. He was safe once again, and that was enough for Kurt. He stood up, glancing at Sam's hunched back next to his laptop and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back soon." Sam nodded, not even bothering to look over his shoulder as he did so. Blaine was watching him, almost like he wanted to ask something, but settled for nodding and scooting so that he could lay down on the bed, tossing his arm over his eyes as he did so.

Kurt pulled his gun from his messenger bag, tucking it into the waistband of his pants, and left the room. He was sure that the action had gone unnoticed by the other two, but it didn't really matter. The feeling in the pit of his stomach was growing and he really needed time to think.

While he walked, he lost track of time. Slowly the sun started to disappear and darkness started to take over the path he had been walking, so Kurt turned back the way he had gone. He'd done a few laps, so it wasn't like he was miles away, but he knew he had to get back. Sam would have started worrying by now.

The motel was just barely in view when he realized he could hear someone else's feet on the gravel. There was no one infront of him, so that meant behind him. He crossed his arms over his chest, so that whoever was back there wouldn't see his hand reaching down to glide over the gun pressed against his stomach. Knowing it was there was what comforted Kurt as he twirled around to face whoever was behind him.

That 'whoever' turned out to be a very familiar face.

"Drake?" The man in question smiled, which Kurt added to the list of things that was giving him an uneasy feeling about this. Drake never smiled, and when he did... things never ended well.

"Good to see you Kurt, as always." Kurt glanced around, almost expecting other members of the company to appear, but it seemed they were alone.

"What are you doing here?" Drake shrugged, looking around at the trees before moving forward, easy and slow. Kurt was on alert, because he had only had a few interactions with Drake but none of them made him think that anything Drake did was slow.

"Enjoying the sights. I was on a job, but I got called off of it." Kurt felt something moving up his spine... fear.

"And you just so happened to stumble upon me?" Drake smirked, his upper lip curling up just enough that Kurt could see his teeth, one on the far left missing from a fight.

"Something like that."

Even though it was just a guess, Kurt was pretty sure he knew what job Drake had been on. He stepped back, which just encouraged Drake to take two quick steps forward. Kurt let himself look over Drake's stance and zeroed in on his left hand, a dark object hanging there. Fuck. He had a gun.

"Small world." Drake laughed, stepping forward. Kurt knew that running would be pointless, and he didn't have nearly enough time to get his own gun level before Drake would shoot, so he moved forward. The best defense is a good offense, right? That is what they say, right? Or was Kurt seriously that bad at sport metaphors?

"You know that invisible hack that your friend Sam was using? It's not as invisible as he thinks." Kurt's stomach tightened and he could feel that fear that had been climbing his spine start to get colder. He could face a hundred unprepared people, he could face thousands of people that had no idea what was coming, but he could not face another trained (and definitely trained better) hitman. This was going to end badly.

"The contract is off Drake." Drake smiled, raising his left hand so that the gun was level with Kurt's chest.

"The contract on Anderson, yes. I'm on a new assignment." Kurt didn't spare that a thought, because he really didn't have a second to spare, and threw himself forward. There was the familiar sound of a gun, although how sweet of him to use a silencer, just as he collided with Drake's midsection. The bullet hadn't hit him, at least not that he could tell, so he tackled the bigger man and raised his fist, letting it collide with Drake's nose.

It took a second for Drake to shift their position, so that he was on top of Kurt and he punched him twice in the side. His ribs felt like they were breaking, but he hadn't heard a crack so he was pretty sure they hadn't yet. It was there that he noticed that Drake was punching him with a closed fist and trying to strangle him at the same time, so he must have lost his gun. Kurt stopped struggling to get out of his grip and let his hand grasp around his own gun, but he wasn't quick enough.

Drake knocked the weapon from his hand and lunged for it, his legs colliding with Kurt's chest and his foot connecting with Kurt's cheekbone as he scrambled for the item. Kurt spun away, clambering to his feet and lunging at Drake again, but not in time to get the gun away.

This time, the gunshot was not silenced. And this time, Kurt knew the bullet had hit. His right arm was burning, but at least it was just his arm and not his forehead or chest. He lunged forward, throwing his entire weight into the tackle, knocking Drake to the ground. The gun had skittered off and in the dark, Kurt couldn't find it. Instead he pulled back his left arm and punched Drake in the temple, hopefully hard enough to at least stun him.

That done, Kurt took off towards the motel. His chest was hurting from adrenaline and pain and having the breath knocked out of him, but he kept running. His arm was constantly getting jarred, although he was trying to hold it steady, but he didn't care. His mind was flashing images of what he would find when he got to the room, if either of them would be there or alive or...

He heard a yell from behind him, alerting him that Drake was running after him. At least he wasn't shooting at him yet. When he finally made it to the motel, he sprang over the bushes that lined the side and counted the doors.

1, 2, 3... Drake was yelling at him and sounded closer... 4, 5, 6... his arm was burning and his hand was starting to ache from the grip on his elbow... 7, 8, 9... both cars were still in the parking lot and there weren't any other vehicles around... 10, 11, 12!

Kurt burst through the door, slamming it shut behind him. Sam and Blaine jumped from where they had been sitting, heads bent together while talking, and stared at him.

"What's going on? Are you... is that blood?" Blaine moved forward, but he barely got two steps in before Kurt was calling out, trying to warn them about what was about to happen, when the door was kicked open, knocking into Kurt and making him fall.

Drake glanced around the room, his gun moving from Blaine, standing only a few feet away, to Sam, who was still perched on the bed, to Kurt on the floor. He grinned, that same horrible grin from before, but before he could pull the trigger, Blaine had tackled him, in much the fashion Kurt had perfected outside.

The moment Drake hit the ground, Blaine shot back up and moved away, knowing that he was not going to be a help past that. Kurt kicked Drake in the face, twice and hard, while Sam moved over to grab the gun he had dropped, pointing it at him. His hand was shaking and Kurt wanted to tell him to hand it to him, he knew how much this was going to fuck Sam up, but he could barely move. The pain in his arm had intensified the moment he had gotten knocked over.

Instead of shooting him, Sam bent down and pistol-whipped him twice so that Drake was knocked unconscious.

"Fuck." That coming from Kurt seemed to draw all attention back to him, Sam and Blaine kneeling on either side of him.

"What the fuck happened?" Kurt grimaced as Sam helped him sit up, then helped him stand up, with some help from Blaine on the other side. Blaine was staring at the wound, the blood that had drenched his shirt sleeve and slowly making its way down his arm, pooling into the crease of his elbow.

"I got shot with my own gun, that's what the fuck happened. Sam, shit, that fucking hurt by the way." Sam nodded and partially dragged him into the bathroom, dumping him on the floor of the shower. Kurt watched him go into the room and grab one of his bags, hauling that into the tiny bathroom.

"Sam... Blaine..." Blaine was sitting stiff next to the door, staring at his hands that now had Kurt's blood on them. Sam nodded to Kurt and stepped into the room, shutting the bathroom door so Kurt couldn't see what was going on or hear what was said.

He positioned himself in the shower so that Sam would be able to get to the wound. He took off his shirt, tearing it into shreds. The cleanest part he used as a gag, rolling it so that he could bite down on it. The bullet had torn through the fleshy part of his arm, missing his bone thank fuck, but it was still ugly. The entrance wound was small but the exit wound was nasty.

When Sam came back in, he shut the door behind him and sunk to his knees, inspecting the bullet hole before tearing into his bag.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch, just so you know." He pulled out a needle first, local anesthetic that wouldn't do more than numb the pain for a little bit while Sam cleaned the wound. After that, he pulled out the sewing kit. Knowing this is where most of the pain was going to come from, Kurt bit down on the gag he had made and nodded to Sam, squeezing his eyes shut and leaning backwards to brace himself.

Kurt bore down against the pain, the gag swallowing most of his cries. He couldn't even stand to watch Sam sew it shut, even though he had done this for Sam once before. It was different when it was his own skin, his own pain threshold that was being fucked sideways.

Afterwards, Kurt's arm wrapped in about ten layers of gauze and pale, they moved to the main room where Kurt could see what Sam had done while Kurt was preparing himself. A torn sheet was being used as restraints for Drake, who was still unconscious, and Blaine was standing near the window, glancing out every now and then.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kurt shrugged his good arm, moving to Blaine's side and pressing his hand lightly to his shoulder. Blaine glanced at him, not looking down at his bare chest or bandaged arm.

"He was on assignment, I think he was the one Carlson sent to finish my job before Blaine and I left New York. He said he's on a new assignment. He found us through your not-so-invisible hack Sam." Sam cursed under his breath, grabbing his laptop and typing fast.

While he was distracted, Kurt turned back to Blaine and raised his good hand to put it on his cheek, forcing him to look away from the window and face him.

"Are you okay?" It was a stupid question, because through all of this... this was his first taste of just how real this was. At least it wasn't his arm with a hole in it. Although, the fact that it was _Kurt's_ arm might have been part of the problem.

Blaine nodded, saying something under his breath before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Kurt's. It was soft and light, comforting in its own way. The only pulled away when Sam spoke from the other side of the room.

"Fuck. Just fucking fuck fuck fuck." Kurt moved to look over his shoulder, reading the information presented there.

"Are you fucking kidding me? No. Of course you aren't. Fuck." Blaine was still next to the window, staring at them with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" Kurt spun around, marching over to where Drake was propped against the wall and kicked him in the side. The man was still unconscious, so it didn't seem to matter.

"They've put a fucking target on the back of my head." Blaine's wide eyes grew even wider, moving to where the laptop was and trying to understand all of the terms there.

"Who, Matthew?" Kurt shook his head but he was shaking too hard to be able to say anything. Sam filled in for him.

"No. Carlson, the guy that runs the company."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I could not end this chapter... it just kept going. That being said, I don't know if the next one will be the last one or not. I don't want to have the climax and the end in the same chapter, so it will most likely be another long chapter for 20 and then 21 be a little shorter with more closure. Also, I have two Blaine POVs and one Sam POV to post once everything is done. Go to my tumblr if you want to read my Behind the Scenes posts. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thanks to those of you that have introduced yourself on here or on tumblr, please continue to do so. I want to know my readers. So, just email me or drop me a review or a private message or stalk my tumblr. Links on my profile.

I hope you're enjoying the story.


	20. Chapter 20

**Shoot to Kill**

Sam sat with his head in his hands, trying to come up with a plan. Blaine stayed off to the side, looking from Kurt to Sam to Drake and then back to Kurt. And Kurt? He was sitting on the floor, scrubbing at a few blood spots that had dripped from his arm earlier. He wasn't just doing that though, he was also trying to work out a plan himself, but for the most part he was leaving that to Sam.

"Okay, here is what we're going to do. Blaine, run down to the office and pay for two more nights, stressing that this room is not to be disturbed for any reason. Kurt, you said that his gun got knocked out of his hand? Take a phone to use as a flashlight and go look for it. Take your gun though, just to be safe. I'm going to clean up here, clean up the blood." Kurt stood up, depositing his cloth into Sam's hand and grabbed the gun that Sam had been holding out to him.

He then moved over to where Blaine was checking his wallet for Jeremy Right's credit card. He was distracted so Kurt reached into his jacket pockets, trying to find his phone. Blaine was startled, jumping back and laughing nervously, sticking his hand into his front pants pocket and pulling it out.

"That was my next guess." They nodded and headed out of the room together, Kurt shooting a look to Sam that probably meant that he better have a damn good plan, and walked down the long pathway side by side. And in silence.

When they approached the office, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it. In the time between Kurt finding out that Carlson had put a hit out on him and now, Blaine had calmed down a lot. He was a little more levelheaded, although Sam might have mentioned something about having to slap Blaine to get him to focus.

They separated, Blaine going into the office and Kurt rushing down to the gravel path where him and Drake had been standing not an hour ago. Once he was about to the place of the scuffle, as seen by the scatter of the gravel, he opened the cell phone to look around. He stayed out there for ten minutes looking, jumping at every sound and checking to make sure his gun was still tucked in his waistband, before he finally found the gun. It was half covered in a bush, but he picked it up and tucked it into his pants with his gun and headed back towards the room.

Stepping inside, Kurt was sure he had missed something. Blaine was trying to make the bed without a topsheet and Sam was packing all of his bags. Most notably was that Drake was nowhere to be seen.

"Someone want to clue me in on the punchline?" Same looked up and pointed to the closed bathroom door. Even though he could guess what was going on, he moved to the door and opened it, seeing the still unconscious Drake gagged and placed in the shower.

"We're going to leave him in here and we're hitting the road. Ohio bound." Kurt turned around so fast that he almost lost his footing, staring hard at Sam who was still focused on his packing. It looked like he was mostly done and just ignoring Kurt's gaze at this point.

It was a big decision, and since Sam did put it in the plural, Kurt was actually completely floored. Sam was going back to the one state that he had promised never to set foot in again, and he was doing it for Kurt. The sense of brotherly love that came over Kurt at that was almost too much, so instead he moved to where his bags were on the floor and grabbed his messenger bag, checking to see if he needed anything from there. He pulled Drake's gun out and weighed it before putting it on the bed next to Sam and moving back to where Blaine was perfecting the hospital corners on the other bed.

As they all grabbed their bags and moved to the cars, it seemed unspoken that Kurt would ride with Blaine. Sam shook his cell phone at them and then grabbed one of the maps from Blaine before getting into his Lulu, starting the car with a horrible groaning sound.

When they sat in the car, Kurt in the driver seat and Blaine shifting, Kurt waited to turn on the car. He needed to clear something up first.

"You don't have to come with us Blaine, this isn't going to be a walk through the park. This? This is probably just the beginning." He motioned to his injured arm, which still hurt to move but he was pushing through it.

"I want to." That was all he said and Kurt, after waiting a moment for more, turned the key in the ignition and backed out of the parking space, following Sam out of the area.

Sam would call every now and then, giving them a few ideas of what they could do once they hit Ohio. The company was situated outside of Lima, so that was their destination. All three of them were tired and they had seven hours ahead of them, but the adrenaline of what they were going to do was making it so that none of them were able to even think about sleep.

They were thirty minutes outside of their destination, the sun starting to rise, when they pulled into a run down looking gas station. They relieved their bladders, grabbing something to eat as they paid for gas, and all huddled outside of Blaine's car to talk last minute plan.

"If I may ask before we start on this, what's going to happen to that Drake guy?" Kurt and Sam glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Well he'll be pissed off, but he'll get out of there before the two days that you paid for. I wouldn't be surprised if he was already out of there." Blaine nodded and then made a motion so that the two of them could go back to planning.

"So I'm thinking this is what we'll do. Drive to just outside of the compound, walk from there. It's a free for all on you Kurt, but I have a feeling that they'll probably let us through the building. If not, we have guns and no one is allowed to carry in the building still, right?" Kurt nodded and leaned against the car, trying to figure out the best way in.

"The side door isn't guarded because you normally have to go through two gates and guards in the front, but if we climb the side gate, we should be able to get in there no problem. They won't be expecting you, and no one has seen you since what happened, so if you go in first and I follow, we should be able to catch them off guard for the most part."

"What about me?" Kurt and Sam both turned to look at Blaine at that, with Kurt stepping forward and resting his hand on Blaine's arm.

"This isn't the place for you Blaine. These men are trained to kill." Blaine pulled his arm back, looking offended.

"You can't expect me to wait in the car while you go in there and do something stupid. Besides, you said that no one is allowed to carry guns in the building? We have the advantage." Kurt opened his mouth to protest but Sam butt in first.

"Just because they don't have guns doesn't mean they couldn't kill you in a matter of minutes. However... I think he should come Kurt. He's way too obviously an outsider and being in there, people will be more hesitant to start something, or do something stupid since he doesn't have a hit on him."

"So you want to use him as a human shield?" Kurt swung around, incredulous and a little angry at that thought.

"I'm okay with that." Kurt turned to Blaine, a little more incredulous than before, but shut his mouth. He knew that it was a good idea, with Sam's reasoning. And he knew that if things were reversed and Kurt was in Blaine's shoes, he would be exactly the same way.

He took a step forward and pulled his gun out of his waistband, thrusting it at Blaine as he did so. Blaine stared down at it for a second before wrapping his hand around it, inspecting it and trying to get used to the weight of it in his hand.

"You keep that with you at all times, but don't use it unless you have to. And Blaine? If you have to use it, remember... you don't shoot to wound." Blaine nodded and then looked at Sam. He nodded as well before turning to his car.

"You lead the way to the side gate." Kurt got into the driver's seat, Blaine sliding into the passenger seat quickly, and waited for Sam to get situated in his own car before leaving the gas station parking lot.

"It's not that I don't think you could handle yourself Blaine, not that I think I have to protect you or that you're weak. It's just that I know these people, I know a little of what to expect and... and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Blaine reached over with his left hand and grasped Kurt's right, squeezing tightly. Kurt shot him a smile, his eyes flicking down to where Blaine's own right hand was wrapped tightly around the gun.

"I know Kurt, just like I don't want anything to happen to you. But if I'm using your gun, what are you going to use?" Kurt smiled, releasing Blaine's hand and tretching behind him to fumble in the messenger bag that he had tossed in the back seat. It was dangerous and he had to just drive with his knee for a moment so that he could grasp what he was looking for.

The gun looked exactly like the one that was sitting in Blaine's lap, which made Blaine raise an eyebrow at it and then to Kurt.

"Has that been in there this whole time?" Kurt laughed, reaching over and grabbing Blaine's hand again.

"I may not be a boy scout, but I always come prepared." Blaine laughed, turning his hand around so that he could link his fingers with Kurt's and leaned back into his seat, staring at the road.

They lapsed into silence from there, with Kurt paying complete attention to the road and every now and then checking his rearview mirror to make sure Sam was still back there. The first glimpse of the familiar trees that bordered the compound told Kurt it was time to pull over, driving into a deserted area and parking just far enough away from the main road that the cars would be hidden.

"Listen, no matter what happens in there... stay near me okay? We'll get out of this together." Kurt refused to release Blaine's hand, tightening his fingers as he spoke. Instead of answering, Blaine leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Kurt's. It was soft and sweet at first but Kurt was having none of that, not if there was even the tiniest possibility that this would be their last kiss. Instead he used his free hand to pull on Blaine's jacket, pulling him closer. Their tongues met in the middle and Kurt felt the moan that Blaine let out into their mouths, smiling against the vibration.

As they stepped out of the car afterwards, Sam was already heading their way, carrying a smaller duffle bag over his shoulder. When Kurt gave it a pointed glance, Sam shrugged and forced a smile, the cars tightening around his eyes enough for Kurt to know that he was completely uncomfortable.

"Prepare for everything." Blaine smiled, because it was so close to what Kurt had said earlier, but he let the smile fall as they started out of the area and towards the thicker part of the trees. Kurt's gun was tucked in his waistband again while Blaine had tucked his gun into his jacket pocket, his hand in there and probably gripped tightly around it.

They walked for quite a while before they came upon the first gate, a chain link fence that was only seven or eight feet tall. First over was Kurt, wincing as he pulled up with his bad arm. It wasn't that hard, because there wasn't barbed wire at the top or anything, but it still put a lot of strain on his already burning bullet wound. Next came Blaine, struggling a bit at the top. He almost fell completely but was able to get a better grip and climb down with little more grace than he had climbed up with. Sam threw his duffle bag over, with Blaine catching it before it hit the ground, and started to climb himself.

"What's the next gate like?" He was halfway up when he asked that, rolling his shoulder as he continued up.

"Ten or twelve feet tall, metal criss cross, barbed on the top. You wouldn't happen to have a pair of barbed wire cutters in that bag, would you?" Sam had just swung his leg over the top and was about to swing the other, but stopped at that and gave Kurt a look that clearly said 'you'd be surprised' before continuing.

Once down, they continued through the trees. Sam asked if they every had people patrolling the area and Kurt laughed, stating that they had only a few guards on call and those were in the front of the area, the only place to drive through.

"We've gotten kids past the first gate but none over the second, oddly enough. It might have changed recently though. I'm just saying, when we get over this next gate, we should just prepare and be focused. It's a straight shot to the side door and once in there, we'll be surrounded."

Everyone understood the severity of the situation because as they approached the next gate, they all checked their weapons. Sam had hidden his stolen gun in his bag and brought it out, clicking off the safety, and sticking it into his pocket as they tried to figure out which way to go first.

It turned into a "who is a better climber?" debate and finally it was decided that they would stick with the same order from before, Kurt first and Blaine after him, with Sam bringing up the rear. Kurt was wincing while climbing again, using the intersecting metal bars to heave himself upwards, and at the top he told Sam to throw up the barbed wire cutters. He made short work of the barbed wire, tossing the cutters back down once there was an area big enough for them to climb over.

Blaine was next, after Kurt hit the ground. He once again fumbled at the top, teetering just a bit before regaining his balance and climbing down. Sam was next, throwing the bag once more before following their path upwards. At the top, he glanced over at the building that was just a little ways away, looking back down the way he came like he was going to turn back, before climbing down and dropping off next to Kurt.

"You don't have to do this for me Sam. I can handle it." Sam shook his head, collecting the bag from Blaine and draping it over his shoulder again.

"You stood up for me on more than one occasion, I'm doing this. Just afterwards, don't expect me to linger. I'll do this and then I'm out of Ohio." Kurt nodded, glancing at Blaine quickly before making his way towards the building. There, Sam made Kurt and Blaine stand watch while he went through his bag and pulled out his lock picking equipment.

"See, you need me. You forgot your's in your bag." Blaine glanced at all of the small tools and then looked at Kurt, a smiling tugging at his lips.

"Boy scout." Sam shook his head as he turned towards the locks.

"Fuck you both, I was an Eagle Scout."

When the door opened and they stepped through, Kurt couldn't help but take a deep breath and hold it in for a moment. He was waiting for something, for someone to burst through any of the doors in the hallway they were standing in and attack them. When no one did, they shut the door and started towards the end of the hall.

Through the door there, they would have to go up two flights of stairs and down various hallways to get to Carlson's office. They would encounter at least a dozen of the employees, all of which would be aware that Kurt was undesirable number one right now, all of which would be more than willing to collect whatever sum was on his head. Not to mention that if they got past everyone there, they would have to get to Carlson and make him take the hit off.

They might not have thought this through completely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It literally took me over 12 hours to write this chapter. Sorry about the wait. I've been have a hectic few days, between babysitting and going to the hospital. The plus side is that there will be another chapter after this, so expect it to end around 22 chapters. Also, please do me a favor and let me know: Would you be interested in a sequel, told from Blaine's pov instead of Kurt's, based a few months or so later? I have a mild plotline for it right now but I don't want to start it unless I know people will read it.

Thanks to those of you that have introduced yourself on here or on tumblr, please continue to do so. I want to know my readers. So, just email me or drop me a review or a private message or stalk my tumblr. Links on my profile.

I hope you're enjoying the story.


	21. Chapter 21

**Shoot to Kill**

"Hummel." Kurt whipped around, his hand resting on the solid weight of the gun pressed against his stomach, and eyed the man that had said his name. Sam was beside him, back rigid and hands in his pockets, while Blaine was just a few feet behind him. The man that had spoken looked familiar, obviously one of the employees, but he did not look more than just surprised to see Kurt there.

"That the guy you left the company for?" Kurt straightened his back, tossing a glance over his shoulder to Blaine, hoping that he would be able to understand that he was telling him to be strong, to not react.

"What does it matter?" The man took a step forward but then glanced at Kurt's hand before stepping back again.

"Some of us respect your decision. I just want you to know that." And with that, the man spun on his heel and left the hallway.

Kurt felt his shoulders sag because that could have ended a lot worse than it did. However Kurt knew that it wasn't over, not even close. Not everyone he ran into would understand, not everyone there would respect his decision. They hadn't even made it through the first hallway before they ran into someone. There was no way they could make it all the way to the third floor and to Carlson's office without running into others.

They made it halfway up the first flight of stairs when they ran into the next person. The female was reading a packet of papers and rushed past them without even a second glance, until she was on the bottom stairs. Then she looked back up, gasped, and ran from the landing out of the door they just went through.

"She's definitely going for backup. Hopefully that won't include a gun, but it's best not to take chances. Get ready." Kurt pulled his gun out and then reached back with his free hand to grab onto Blaine's wrist, pulling him just enough infront of him that if someone comes up from behind them and starts shooting, Kurt would get hit first. He did it unconsciously but once he realized what he had done, he did not move. Sam nodded, taking his place at the front of the line, and continued up the steps.

At the top of the first flight of stairs, Kurt poked his head out of the door and then ushered the others out. He figured that it would give them some help if they ran to the other side of the second floor to use the stairs there, to give them the advantage of people thinking they were on one stairwell.

Halfway down the second hall, the next staircase in sight, there was a loud commotion behind them. Kurt whirled around first, pointing his gun at the two men that had slammed the door, heading straight for them. Kurt barely heard Sam say that the men were unarmed and therefore should be spared when he pulled the trigger, the bullet implanting itself in the floor near where the men were running for them.

"Next bullet goes into your skull." The men slowed down, both still edging forward until they finally stopped all together, eyes fixed on the three guns pointed their way. Blaine's hand was shaking, his finger next to the trigger but not resting on it, so not to do something stupid.

Sam lurched forward, since the men were close enough now, and grabbed the first one, pulling him back and slamming him against the wall. Following his lead, Kurt rushed at the second one, slamming his fist closed around the gun into his face. That made him drop to his knees, clutching his hands over his broken nose, blood dripping through his fingers and onto the white tiled floor. Kurt grabbed his shoulders, pulling the guy down and raising his leg at the same time, successfully kneeing him in the face so that he fell over, clutching onto his head.

Sam still had the other one pinned to the wall, punching him continuously in his stomach and ribs. The man was calling out in pain and looked half about to pass out, so Kurt pulled Sam away and looked between the two men now crumpled and moaning on the ground. They wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

"Let's go." Kurt pushed Sam forward, knowing that he was probably a little shaken but not having the time to deal with it, and grabbed Blaine's arm, pulling him after him as they ran the rest of the length of the hallway until they reached the next door.

Two women were running down the stairs that they were heading up, and Kurt tensed, ready to see what was going to happen. However both of them looked at the group of them, nodded, and continued down the steps. The only thing he could think was that they were some of the ones that respected his decision, or they hadn't heard the news.

And then suddenly there were four guys coming up the steps and two coming down, all shouting for them to stop. Sam ran up the steps to the two heading down and Kurt jumped down a few steps to reach the ones coming up, swinging out to catch one on the jaw.

From the corner of his eye, Kurt watched Blaine come down to his level and punch one of the guys there, barely grabbing onto the railing in enough time that he did not tumble after the attacker as he fell down the stairs. Kurt barely spared him an impressed look before shouldering into the two that were advancing on him, knocking one down the stairs and the other just into the wall. There was a yell above them and Kurt glanced up, seeing what was about to happen, and grabbed Blaine and pressed him against the wall, smoothing himself along the edge beside him.

A few moments after they leaned against the wall, the two men advancing on them looking at them curiously, there was a loud sound above them followed by screams as the two that Sam had rushed came tumbling down the stairs, knocking over each other and then colliding with the two that were about to grab onto Kurt. They all lay at a heap on the floor, groaning and moving sluggishly in pain, but that was enough for them. Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist again, pulling him up the stairs and then yelling for Sam to keep going.

On the third floor, Kurt burst through the door without really caring what might be waiting for them. They were closer to Carlson's office on this end of the building so there was that going for them. The floor was empty, even though there were usually people all over this part of the building, and Kurt pulled his gun back out of his waistband because he didn't trust it.

"Okay, through this hallway is a meeting room. From there, it's a straight shot to Carlson's office. He has a gun in his office so Blaine, stay behind me and Sam." If Blaine was going to answer, maybe protest, it was cut off by another voice.

"He already knows you're coming, all three of you. He saw it on the monitors." Kurt whirled around, pointing his gun in the direction the voice had come. Stanley was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, staring down at them from only a few feet away.

"I don't want to shoot you Stanley, I really don't. But this has to end. I am going in there and ending this, one way or another." Stanley shrugged, turning to look down the way they would be going soon.

"He sent everyone down, or told them to stay in their offices. The people you've run into were too brave, or maybe too stupid, to listen to instructions." Sam was making a sound, silently asking Kurt to hurry up. However Kurt knew Stanley well enough that although he did love the sound of his voice, he didn't love it this much.

"What do you want Stanley?" He shrugged once more and uncrossed his arms, letting them fall to his sides.

"I am going to go call our medics, to check on the people you've encountered." He turned away and headed down the side hallway, away from the three of them. They looked at each other, each deciding it would be best not to ask questions at this point, and started towards the meeting room.

Getting closer to the office door, which was now in view, Kurt reached down to grab Blaine's hand this time, twining their fingers and squeezing tightly. At this point, he really had no idea what the outcome would be. Releasing his grip, Kurt moved to the door and threw it open, quickly aiming his gun at the man sitting at his desk in the far corner of the room.

"Ah, Kurt. I've been waiting." He stood, although didn't move forward when he saw that now all three of them had their guns trained on him.

"This must be Blaine Anderson. And of course Sam, it is good to see you in one piece." Kurt heard Sam growl but none of them moved for a moment. Frank Carlson might have been a lot of things, but he was not a stupid man. Kurt shot a glance to the other two before moving forward, his gun still pointed at his old boss.

"I think you know why I'm here." Carlson nodded, glancing down at his desk before taking a few steps out from behind it. Kurt made a sound, halting the older man before he could move further.

"DId I ever tell you that you were one of my favorites? It wasn't because you were particularly good at what we do, although you had your moments. The reason you were one of my favorites was because you were smart. You had a past that made you angry and you used that anger to do your job. You were good because you were angry."

"I was only useful when I was hateful." Carlson laughed, leaning against his desk as he did so.

"What do you expect Kurt? We're murders. We're killers. If you don't have hate in your heart, what do you have?" It was sarcasm, but Kurt understood what he was getting at.

"So why couldn't you just let me go? Why did you put a hit out on me?" Carlson glanced over Kurt's shoulder to where Blaine was, his eyes hardening just a fraction.

"I did it _because_you were one of my favorites. I was going to name you my heir apparent. You were going to get everything when I retired. I couldn't have the person that I was going to name successor run off into the sunset, not under these circumstances. If it had been anyone else, anyone but a target, maybe. But you broke protocol, you declared war on the company by doing so. You had to be made an example of!"

His voice raised as he spoke until finally he was yelling, his hands flying into the air as he did so. It was shocking to see this, since Carlson was always calm. His chest tightened, not knowing how to react to an unhinged version of the man he knew.

"It didn't have to be like this you know." Carlson nodded, glancing once again back at Blaine.

"I imagine you would have done just fine in this position, if it wasn't for him." Kurt shook his head firmly, his hand steadying.

"No. I wouldn't have taken the position, even if I didn't have Blaine. I'm sorry but this is not what I wanted, this is not what I've ever wanted. Are you going to take off the hit?"

Carlson stared at Kurt, as if measuring him up. It was a look that he had given him many times, each time as unnerving as the last. However this time, Kurt was not unnerved, he was completely calm. He waited, even though he was pretty sure he knew what Carlson would say.

"I cannot back down from this Kurt." However before Kurt could say anything, before he could even think about pulling his trigger, there was a flash of a tiny pistol in Carlson's palm as he raised it in Kurt's direction. He fired the gun and Kurt barely had a second to move, rolling out of the way so that the bullet would miss him. He didn't even spare a look over his shoulder, even though he heard a gasp and then a shuddering exhale. If someone was shot, he wouldn't be able to focus. When he got to his feet, moving to steady his hand, Carlson was right there and knocked the gun from his grip.

Kurt swung, the heel of his hand connecting with Carlson's neck, and dived for the gun. He could see Sam and Blaine, both watching them with their guns pointing downwards. Neither looked injured, so that was good, however it was apparent that they would not be able to help in this fight without doing more harm. If they fired a single shot in their direction, they had just as much chance of killing Kurt as killing Carlson.

Carlson grabbed his leg, pulling him backwards and rolling him over. As he did, he rolled him onto his arm, making Kurt cry out. He was still reaching with his uninjured arm for the gun, kicking out to get away. He winced as Carlson bent his foot, moving as if to break his ankle, but he spun around and kicked hard, hard enough to knock himself out of Carlson's grip, and scrambled for the gun again.

This time, Carlson threw himself down onto Kurt and knocked the gun away, the weapon sliding across the floor and towards the door. Kurt winced as the older man continuously hit Kurt in the ribs, the same area that Drake had hit the night before, trying to roll himself out from under him.

There was a gunshot and Carlson gasped, rolling off of Kurt. Before Kurt could roll onto his back, to see who shot, there were two more gunshots. When he rolled over, he could see who had taken the shot. Sam and Blaine were both looking at the person next to them, holding Kurt's gun in his hand.

Stanley's hand was steady, pointing the gun at Carlson's dead body. He closed his eyes, letting the gun fall from his hand and pressed himself against the wall.

Sam rushed over, jumping over the body to get to Kurt, helping him stand and checking his arm, asking in a quiet voice if his ribs were broken, glancing at Stanley every now and then. Blaine moved forward once Kurt was past the body, grabbing his arm and letting his hand rest on his cheek, tilting his face down so that they could look into each other's eyes for a moment. A moment which was interrupted by Stanley's voice.

"I wish to have a word with Kurt. Neither of you will be bothered on your way out of the building. He will be right behind you." Sam and Blaine looked from Stanley to Kurt, who with one hard look at Stanley, nodded to them.

"I'll be down there in a few minutes." The two of them looked reluctant, but left anyways, tossing a look from Stanley to Kurt before shutting the door behind them.

Kurt moved away from the body, from Stanley, and wrapped his good arm around him to hold onto his side. His ribs didn't feel broken, but they were bruised at best.

"Why did you do that?" Stanley shrugged, his eyes going from Kurt to the man at his feet.

"Did you know that my brother was married once? Married with two kids. He lost his wife and kids because of this job, he let it eat at him until he had nothing but hate in his veins, until he could no longer love. And he wanted his employees to be the same, the hate and kill and never feel an ounce of remorse. And he wanted you to follow in his footsteps. However when I looked at you, I did not see my brother. I saw something else."

Kurt stepped forward, feeling that Stanley was not a threat to him. For all of his persistance and awkward flirting, the man was stronger than he had seemed. There was more to him than Kurt ever thought to look for.

"What did you see?" Stanley smiled, looking up from his brother to Kurt.

"I saw me. I saw someone who had gone through hell and come out a little darker, who wanted people to pay, to feel power over someone. I knew that in time, that darkness would fade and you would want out."

"I still don't understand. Why did you kill your brother? Because of me?" Stanley laughed, although the sound was soft and hollow.

"No, my dear Kurt, not just because of you, although that was a contributing factor. I decided that I would not let my brother turn anyone else like him, I would not let him kill you just because you care. It should have always been me. I was supposed to have taken over this business, I wanted to change it, but my brother would never let it go. I did what I did because I had no choice."

Kurt stepped forward again, angling himself away from the body so that he didn't have to see it again.

"What will you do with it now?" Stanley shrugged, looking towards the desk that Carlson had once sat at.

"There is a lot that needs to be done, a lot that needs to be changed. A lot of people will be angry with my changes but it has to be done." Kurt nodded, understanding at least that much, even if he didn't fully understand everything else.

"Well, consider this me tendering my resignation, won't you?" Stanley smiled, a more honest one than the one from before, as he stepped out of the way of the door so that Kurt could leave.

Kurt was barely out of the room before Stanley called him back.

"Oh and mister Hummel? There will always be a job here for you if you want it." Kurt glanced over his shoulder, feeling the burning throb in his arm and the ache in his ribs, remembering the jolt of fear when he thought that either Sam or Blaine had been shot during the scuffle, and shook his head.

"I don't think I'll be taking you up on that Stanley. Good luck though." He nodded to the man before heading towards the stairs, ignoring the looks of the few people he passed as he made his way out.

He stepped out of the front door, giving the guard there a look. It was the one that always flirted with him, but he did not seem to be in a flirting mood today. Sam and Blaine were leaning against the wall and Kurt made his way to them, good arm wrapped over himself still.

"What was that about?" Kurt sighed, glancing up at the building before looking back down at his friends. Well, his friend and boyfriend?

"Just clearing the air. It's over though. It's over and I'm out and we're free." Sam smiled, the scars tightening around his mouth as they stretched. Blaine reached forward and put a hand on Kurt's, the one that was pressed against his aching side.

"Let's get out of here."

Kurt was more than okay with that suggestion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you all for... just being awesome. The reviews, the alerts, the favorites, the random tumblr stalking... I just love you all right now. There is one more chapter, sort of an epilogue. I don't know how long it will be, but it'll provide closure. On the subject of a sequel, I will be writing one. The chapters will alternate points of view, with Kurt's being first. I plan on writing a oneshot or two (or three?) before I start the sequel though, so keep an eye out for those. Thanks for reading.

Thanks to those of you that have introduced yourself on here or on tumblr, please continue to do so. I want to know my readers. So, just email me or drop me a review or a private message or stalk my tumblr. Links on my profile.

I hope you're enjoying the story.


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning: **_Smut. And a very short chapter._

**Shoot to Kill - The Epilogue**

"How long have you lived here?" Kurt glanced to where Blaine was struggling to climb over various unpacked boxes in the livingroom. He sighed, running his hand through his hair and wincing because yea, that was gross.

"Would you believe me if I said a few years?" Blaine spun around to face Kurt at that, nearly toppling over a stack of smaller boxes marked magazines.

"And you haven't unpacked? Anything?" Kurt shrugged and tossed his jacket and bag onto his couch.

"Hadn't gotten around to it, I never spend much time here. Or, never used to."

They had driven to Kurt's apartment from the company so that they could shower and rest, so that they could decide what them being free meant for them. Sam had looked a bit like a cornered animal when Kurt offered for him to join them and had nearly broken his neck climbing into his car and driving the opposite direction. And although Kurt understood what it meant for Sam to even be in Ohio, he also knew that at some point, he was going to have to get over this fear of running into their old friends and his family.

"Well now you have the time, you might want to look into unpacking. Or maybe just moving and unpacking. Either way, your apartment is an obstacle course and I am trying to curb the urge to hurdle around your living room." Kurt laughed, glancing at the clock over his television and sighing.

"You can shower first. I'll try to straighten up some boxes to make walk ways." Blaine nodded, scratching at his neck as he grabbed his bag and heading in the direction that Kurt pointed him in.

Kurt had only been rearranging the boxes for a few moments when he had to stop. Here he was, dealing with his belongings, when he had a very wet and very naked Blaine in his shower. And wow, he definitely had the right to take advantage of that now. So instead of making a walk way, which he would definitely have to look into soon because this was ridiculous, he started to shed his clothing as he made his way towards the bathroom.

When he stepped in, Blaine was humming loudly from behind the shower curtain. Kurt pulled the curtain off of the shower wall and stepped in, smiling at the pleasantly surprised look on Blaine's face.

"How did I ever live like that?" Blaine tossed a glance in the direction of the door, if the shower curtain hadn't been in the way, and stepped closer, reaching out to touch Kurt's ribs. He had looked at them a few times since leaving the building, relatively amazed at the quickly purpling color it had taken.

"Without unpacking all this time?" Kurt smirked and leaned forward, trying to keep his injured arm out of the direct spray of the water. Bending his head, he pressed his lips to the trickle of water going over Blaine's throat.

"Without you in my shower, actually." It was an entirely cheesy thing to say, especially to someone he'd known about a week, but Kurt didn't even have it in him to care. He meant it.

It also seemed enough for Blaine who reached up, cupping his hand against Kurt's cheek, and pulled him forward. Before their lips touched he pulled back, trying to bite back a smile.

"So we won't be interrupted this time? No roommates, no Sam, no-" Kurt pulled him forward, using his shoulders for leverage, and pressed their lips together.

It was definitely all in his mind that made him think that this was the best kiss they'd share, because Kurt had to say that the first kiss was probably his favorite, but this one was definitely up there. Blaine had moved them so they were against the far wall of the shower, pressing Kurt against the wall and using the hand that wasn't curved around his neck to hold onto Kurt's hip, thumb pressing into his hipbone. Kurt had deepened the kiss first, slipping his tongue between their mouths and sliding it along Blaine's, only to feel his knees start to quake as Blaine returned the favor by drawing shapes on the roof of his mouth.

The water was making them slip, because neither of them felt close enough and were pulling and pulling each other, but the wall of the shower was cold against Kurt's back and he was having none of this passice shit. Pulling Blaine's hand away from his neck so that they'd be able to steady themselves, he used his free hand to roll them so that Blaine was pressed against the shower wall. This was causing the water to run over Kurt's back and starting to soak the bandage but that was the least of his worries.

Blaine hummed in approval at the position changed, the vibration going from his mouth to Kurt's tongue which apparently was attached in some way to his groin because he could feel himself getting hard against Blaine's thigh. And when Blaine felt it, he groaned and let his head fall backwards against the shower wall, trying to angle his leg between Kurt's more.

No words were needed because they both knew what they wanted, what they both needed. Release. They moved against each other, shallowly at first, with Blaine struggling to keep his footing on the wet floor. Instead of worrying that Blaine would topple them over, Kurt reached down and hoisted Blaine's leg up and over his hip, using the top half of his body to pin him to the shower wall, and then sealed his mouth over the pulse point on Blaine's neck.

"Fuck, fuck, oh fuck. Kurt." The shallow thrusts sped up, the water lessening the friction but making it an all together new sensation. Kurt kep one hand on Blaine's hip and let his other sneak between them, wrapping around Blaine's cock and stroking it quickly, rubbing his thumb over the top on the upward strokes.

Blaine caught on quickly, easing one of his hands between them. It was a tight fit, because Kurt was still pinning him to the shower with his torso, and at first his hand was smoothing over Kurt's hand and then stomach, before finally closing around his cock. Neither of them felt they could hold on for long, especially not in this upward position. It had only been a few days since they had been like this in the hotel room the last time, but that didn't even matter. All that mattered was that they had their hands around each other's cocks and Kurt was sucking a bruise onto Blaine's neck and Blaine was... pushing Kurt against the far wall again.

Before Kurt could even ask what was going on, Blaine dropped to his knees. And before Kurt could make sure either of them were steady, Blaine's mouth had sunk over his cock and oh... Kurt had forgotten how good this felt.

Kurt knew what to expect from Blaine's mouth, as he had been very aware of everything the first night in his apartment. What he wasn't ready for was Blaine's hand to sneak up, running up to his entrance and just prodding in enough that Kurt arched forward into Blaine's mouth before pushing back onto the finger. He was barely in to the first knuckle and Kurt was determined for him to push further, but as he rocked back, his back connected with the shower wall and a fierce pain came over his side.

Biting on his tongue and simply letting Blaine's mouth do the work, he was honestly surprised he hadn't lost his hard on. The surprise wore off as Blaine did something with his tongue against the vein and then as he hollowed out his cheeks. Kurt let his head thunk onto the shower wall as his body shuddered, coming down Blaine's throat. Blaine, who had barely pulled back to give it room, simply swallowed and pulled off, kissing Kurt's hips and up his stomach, stopping when Kurt hissed in pain.

"Shit. Your ribs." Kurt laughed a little shakily, pushing off the wall as he did so.

"I had a few other things on my mind rather than the pain." Blaine pressed a light kiss to the bruises before standing up and pressing his lips to Kurt's. And even though Kurt was in pain, he had a sense of duty and reached down, but pulled back when his fingers brushed over a spent cock rather than a hard one.

"Did you-" Blaine laughed, ducking his head a little as he did so.

"I couldn't help myself. The sounds you make are pretty fucking pornographic Kurt. I fully intended to rise to the occasion, if you'll pardon the pun, again once I was finished, however now I think we should just wash up and then go cuddle."

Kurt couldn't believe it, he honestly couldn't. Blaine was straight out of a Disney movie (if Disney made porn). With one last kiss, Kurt cupping Blaine's chin to tilt his head up for the contact, he bent down to pick up his body wash from the corner of the shower.

"I'll warn you though, I like being the little spoon."

It was dysfunctional and there would be a lot of sacrifices to be made, a lot of give and take and negotiations in their future, but Kurt wasn't worried. Somehow, they made sense. And somehow, they'd make it through whatever came next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The end. Except that its not because I'm writing a sequel. And a prequel one-shot that will explain the sequel. But between then and now, I'm going to write a few one shots, including a few for the **EHo** verse. So thank you all for your lovely reviews. And thank you for the lovely birthday messages that a few of you sent me. My birthday was good, interesting to the extreme.

Thanks to those of you that have introduced yourself on here or on tumblr, please continue to do so. I want to know my readers. So, just email me or drop me a review or a private message or stalk my tumblr. Links on my profile.

Thank you all for reading my little story. Thank you for your kind words and encouragement. My writing has always been the rawest spot on my heart and soul, the easiest to damage, and you all are so understanding and sweet that it's really made me love writing again. So thank you. I love each and every one of you.


	23. Blaine's POV

**Shoot to Kill - Blaine's POV  
><strong>

_Chapter 13_

Blaine let out a deep breath as he sat down on the top step of the porch, his hands shaking at his side. For a second, he was alone and breathing. And then the door opened and when he turned around, expecting to see Kurt, he was surprised to see Sam standing at the door. Sam shut the door behind him and moved to sit beside Blaine on the porch, a good bit of distance between them.

"Do you really think it could be your father or one of his parents that put this hit on you Blaine?" He wanted to say no. He wanted to say that his family would never do anything like that, not to him or to anyone. Yet there was still a little seed of doubt in the back of his head saying that it could be possible.

"Maybe. They have the money. And everyone knows just how unhappy they have been with me recently. At the same time though, I don't want to think that they could do that. That they could put a hit out on me." Sam nodded, staring out at the road and the other houses in the neighborhood.

"If there is anything I've learned from this business is that no one is immune to cruelty. If you told me in highschool that I would have worked alongside Kurt Hummel as a hitman, I probably would have laughed in your face and had you committed. Me, the geeky highschool football player that quoted movies, talked in accents and actually went out of my way to learn Na'vi... the language from Avatar? Nevermind. And Kurt? The glee club diva that could hit notes that most females only dream of, that was bullied every day by our peers and never even seemed to raise his voice? We would become assassins? It's like the plot for a rejected daytime movie."

Blaine tilted his head to look at Sam more fully, eyes tracing over the scars that he could see and imagining the way that they had been given to him. And then he decided that it was not something he wanted to imagine.

"But you don't seem like cold hearted killers. You just seem like normal guys that had a job... killing people." Sam laughed at that, his face brightening as he did so.

"Which proves my point. Just because someone is nice to you doesn't mean that, inwardly, they aren't plotting your death." Blaine nodded, resting his head on his hands.

"What if it isn't them though?" Sam shrugged, standing up as he did so.

"There is one way to find out. Show up on their door step and see if they look surprised. Kidding of course. That would be stupid. But really, it's just going to be a game of chance until we can figure something out. But don't worry Blaine, we will figure something out. I promise."

Blaine stood up as well, dusting off his pajama pants as he did so. He felt that he should be embarrassed about being out here with Sam after what he had walked in on not too long ago, but he couldn't find it in him to care. If it didn't bother him, it wouldn't bother Blaine.

"I guess I'll... talk to Kurt. See what he wants to do." Sam nodded and opened the front door, peering in for a moment before turning back to Blaine.

"I'm only going to say this once because I'm a friend of Kurt's and I feel like someone needs to give you this talk. I won't say that you shouldn't start anything with him because after what I just saw, I'm pretty sure I'm a little late. But you need to think about what this is doing to Kurt too. However difficult this is for you, I can promise you it is a thousand times worse for him."

And then Sam stepped into the house, leaving Blaine on the porch by himself for a few more moments. After gathering his wits about him, he made his way into the house and the room he shared with Kurt. They needed to talk.

_Chapter 19_

When Kurt stepped out of the motel room, Blaine lifted his hand to peer at the door. He didn't know if he should follow Kurt, or if he wanted to have alone time. He didn't know why he felt as if he was part of the reason he wanted alone time. His stomach was in knots and it literally felt like nothing was making sense.

His mind was on Kurt and what this meant, for him and for them. The hit was off so he was free to go back to New York, but was that what he wanted? He wanted to be wherever Kurt was, did Kurt feel the same? He knew that the feelings between them were definitely more than just lust and affection. He loved Kurt and was at least 89% sure that Kurt loved him too. Would that be enough?

"Anderson, seriously. You're thinking so loud that I'm getting a headache. Turn on the tv, do pushups, read a magazine, I don't care. Just tone it down a bit, will ya?" Blaine sat up, nodding to Sam even though the man had his back turned, moving to the edge of the bed he was perched on to turn on the television.

Blaine still wasn't sure how he felt about Sam. He trusted him, because he had definitely proved his worth, but he knew he had baggage and definitely had two different sides of him. Sometimes Sam was carefree and joking, cutting the tension they had been surrounded by easily. However the rest of the time, Sam was rigged and cold and he had a habit of snapping. He wasn't really sure which way he was supposed to take the comment either, if Sam was joking or not, so he simply immersed himself in trying to find a channel that had something on it more than static.

The gameshow he landed on might not have been in English, but he watched it anyways. The picture was a little more than fuzzy and the volume would fluxuate without Blaine even touching the controls, but it was as good as he was going to get in there.

He wasn't sure how long he watched the gameshow, although he was fairly certain it had gone through a few episodes before he snapped out of his trance. Sam was now leaning back on his own bed, arms crossed over his chest and staring at the wall ahead of him.

"Kurt's been gone for a while." It was just an observation, but it caused Sam to sit up and glance from the clock on the dresser to the door.

"Not long enough to worry." Blaine nodded, scooting back after he turned off the television, and crossing his legs on the bed. Sam had ridden with Kurt from St. Louis, maybe he would know what Kurt was thinking in regards to them... but he couldn't ask Sam to break Kurt's trust like that.

"You're doing it again." Blaine glanced over at Sam who was checking something on his laptop.

"Doing what?" Shrugging, Sam slipped off of his bed and moved to the bed where Blaine was perched, flopping down infront of him.

"Thinking too loudly. Care to share?" Blaine glanced at the door, almost like he expected Kurt to waltz through. The light was dimmed from the blinds, meaning the sun had started to fall.

"I'm just thinking about Kurt."

Sam laughed, sitting up and holding his hands out as if to defend himself.

"Hey now, Kurt's my friend but I really don't wanna have to listen to you wax poetic over him." Blaine laughed as well, loud and almost too hard considering how long it had been since he had really laughed.

"No, nothing like that. I'm just not 100% sure where I stand with him, you know? The hit is off and now we're both free to go and I just don't know what's coming next." Nodding, Sam leaned forward so that he could make direct eye contact with Blaine. It was unnerving for him because he was trying hard not to focus on the scars, but they were there and a deep reminder what could have happened.

"I am going to ask you two questions and I won't you to answer them completely honestly. What would happen if Kurt told you that he wanted to stay with you, come hell and high water?"

Blaine thought about it for a moment, rolling around exactly what that meant. They had touched on the fact that they had started a relationship, but things were moving so fast and in so many strange directions that... Blaine would want the time to do it right. Part of him, the part that didn't want to jump Kurt's bones every second of the day, was really old fashioned.

"I would be ecstatic. I want to be with him." Sam nodded and leaned back a little as he posed the next question.

"And if he decides he doesn't want to be with you?" It would hurt. In fact, Blaine was pretty sure that would be more painful than was probably safe to admit.

"I don't know. If I thought I could change his mind, I would fight for him. If I thought it was what he really wanted, I'd let him go."

Sam regarded him in silence for a while after that, staring him down as if waiting for him to flinch. However Blaine had enough practice with this, seeing as how his dad gave him similiar looks throughout most of his teen years, so he just kept eye contact and waited for the verdict.

"I can't tell you what he'll pick because I can't begin to imagine how that mind of his works. But I can tell you that he cares about you, that he's crazy about you."

It was exactly what Blaine didn't know he needed to hear. The smile that came over his face however disappeared as the motel room door flew open, Kurt almost falling in and slamming the door behind him. Blaine flew from the bed, a few feet away from where Kurt was standing.

"What's going on? Are you... is that blood?" Blaine stepped forward, trying to figure out what was going on, but the door flew open again, knocking into to Kurt and making him fall. The man there tall and built, a little dirty and holding a gun. He pointed the gun at Blaine first, then Sam on the bed, and then down to Kurt on the floor. He was grinning, a cold mockery of an actual smile, and Blaine moved without thinking.

His body barrelled into the man and knocked him sideways. When he hit the ground, Blaine scrambled backwards so that he would not be involved in the fight. Not that he couldn't hold his own in a normal fight, but something told him it would just be pointless to interfere. This was proved correctly as Kurt kicked the man in the face and Sam used the gun he had been pointing at them to hit him in the head twice to knock him out.

"Fuck." Blaine's attention snapped from the lump of a man on the floor to Kurt, struggling to upright himself. Sam was the first to gather his wits about him.

"What the fuck happened?" They helped Kurt to stand, careful of the blood soaking his arm. Blaine couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the area he could see, blood drenching the shirt sleeve, pooling into the crease of his elbow.

"I got shot with my own gun, that's what the fuck happened. Sam, shit, that fucking hurt by the way." Sam nodded and partially dragged him into the bathroom, dumping him on the floor of the shower. Blaine watched from the door, looking at the man and then into bathroom, and then down to the blood on his hands. He could hear Kurt saying something, maybe his name, but he was so focused on the red staining his hands that he missed it.

Suddenly there was a pain across his cheek. His face swung back, staring wide eyed at Sam infront of him. The door to the bathroom was closed and Sam had slapped Blaine, grabbing the sheet from the bed after he did so.

"Now that you've back with the living, help me tear this apart so we can restrain this guy." Blaine did as he was told, glancing from the unconscious man to Sam who seemed not to want to touch him. He was actually doing his best not even to look at the guy.

"What's..." Blaine couldn't really figure out what he was asking, but Sam seemed to know.

"I need to take care of Kurt's arm. You stand here, watch this guy. If he starts to wake up, hollar for me. If someone comes to the door, keep them out. I don't care what you have to tell them, just keep them out." Blaine nodded, peering out of the blinds as he did so. Sam had turned to go back to the bathroom but stopped halfway.

"This is going to hurt him a lot, he's going to be screaming."

Blaine was grateful for Sam warning him, especially as the screaming started a few moments later. It was muffled, not just by the door but probably by a washcloth or something. Blaine held his breath, counting down from 100 and then back up. He had to stay focused, stay alert, and stay strong. He had to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **These are the two main drabbles that I wrote from Blaine's POV. I had one from Sam's but it was on my iPod and it got deleted. I might write it again if I can motivate myself in that direction.

These are just two little insights into Blaine's mind from the story. However, the sequel will flipflop from Kurt and Blaine's points of view, so that will be interesting.

As it is, I'm going to finally be classifying **Shoot to Kill** as a completed work. Thank you all for staying with me for this adventure and I hope you'll be there for the next one.

All my love,  
>JM!<p> 


End file.
